Total Emblem Island
by InTheNickOfTime410
Summary: Alm and Celica invite the other 32 playable characters in Fire Emblem Echoes to compete for 1 million dollars: Total Drama style. With all the action, suspense, alliances, backstabs/betrayals, drama, twists, and challenges, you never know what is going to happen next. Who will win the million? Who will be the last player standing? Find out on TOTAL EMBLEM ISLAND!
1. Chapter 1- Let's Jump Into It

Chapter 1- Let's Jump Into It

A young man with green hair dressed in all blue, and a woman with long pink hair wearing a white dress and heels, walked onto the wooden dock. "Hello people of the world welcome to Total Emblem Island" the man excitedly exclaimed. "My name is Alm and joining me on my right is my girlfriend, Celica."

Celica now jumped in "You may be asking yourself, what exactly IS Total Emblem Island. This competition will be like the Canadian TV show "Total Drama" but with more twists and surprises. Our version will have 32 contestants, and 2 teams of 16. After the first 15 have been eliminated, we will merge the teams together. The last 15 eliminated will become the jury and cast votes for the final 2, whoever has the most votes will win…..."

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS" they both said at the same time.

"Before we bring out the contestants here is how our teams will be divided" Alm explained "If a player is greeted by me they will stand on the green carpet behind me. If they are greeted by Celica, they will be standing on the pink carpet behind her. So, without further ado, let's bring out the contestants."

A large yacht with all 32 players inside pulled in, and the first person stepped out. He was a tall Latino with silver hair wearing camo.

"Hello Atlas" greeted Celica "welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me" said Atlas

 **Being outside all my life is going to help me succeed in challenges left and right. I really hope I do not mess up too soon and go home early -Atlas**

A skinny black boy with white hair stepped out next.

"Hello Boey how's it going?" Celica questioned

"Not too bad actually" Boey chimed "I get to spend my summer on a game show"

 **This is my shot and time to shine, and I will not let anything get in my way -Boey**

A blue haired woman was next to step out of the yacht.

"Hello Catria" greeted Celica

"Thanks Celica, hey where exactly are we anyway? The pamphlet said Maui, Hawaii"

"We are just not the best part of it" Celica explained

 **I feel OK about my chances; I watched a few episodes of Total Drama here and there due to my sister Est. She is a huge fan of the show. - Catria**

The next two came out together since they are brother and sister.

"Hey Clair and Clive" Alm greeted

"Salutations Alm" Clair greeted which earned her a weird expression from her older brother.

"Can't you just greet people by simply saying "hello" Clive said annoyingly then laughed.

 **Clive can be such a pain sometimes, but hey he's probably just kind of jealous of me - Clair**

 **Being blonde, and attractive siblings will definitely put a huge target on our backs. We will just have to ally with the right people, and hope for the best -Clive**

The next guy that came out looked very similar to Celica but a male.

"Hi Conrad" Celica greeted "where is your lucky mask at?"

"Well I decided to leave it at home" Conrad explained"

 **I really don't want anyone to hate, or ally with me because I'm Celica's older half-brother. I just want people to like me for who I am on the inside -Conrad**

A really young girl with orange hair stepped out next

"What's up Delthea" Alm greeted then gave her a high five.

"Oh my god I can't believe I am actually competing" Delthea squealed

 **On the outside I may be cute and, fluffy but on the inside I am so opposite. I saw every episode of Total Drama, and I know for a fact my autistic brother Luthier is here. This island is going to see a Heather and Lindsay 2.0, and you are looking at the Heather right now -Delthea**

A Latino with purple hair and missing eye came out next.

"Welcome Deen" Celica greeted

Deen did not say anything back except a mumble which sounded like a thanks

 **I have zero strategy coming into this, so I will just have to play it out naturally -Deen**

The next person coming out looked like a younger version of Celica

"Hello Est" greeted Celica

"Woo I am here on the island" Est shrieked

 **I am so fangirling right now. I can't believe my dream to be on the island has come true -Est**

 **Est needs to calm herself down. If she doesn't, then that could put huge targets on our backs -Catria**

A young woman with dirty blonde hair stepped out next.

"Hey Alm" the young lady softly spoke

Hey Faye" thanks for being here"

 **I want to win this game so I can show Alm that he belongs with me instead of Celica - Faye**

The next guy came out wearing all green and had short green hair

"Greetings Forsyth" Alm said

"Hello Alm I am so ecstatic that you chose me of all people to compete"

 **My dad was a scholar, and I took after him. My mind is my weapon and asset in this game. I already knew how the teams were chosen just by looking around my competition. My hypothesis is this was done on purpose - Forsyth**

A girl with curly light brown hair stepped out next.

"Hey Genny" Celica greeted

"Celica I am ready to win this" Genny announced loud and proud

 **Total Drama is all about strategy and I am hoping to pull some good tricks out my sleeve - Genny**

A tall boy with black hair green tank top and headband and khakis stepped out next.

"Hey Gray" Alm greeted

"Alm my friend it's great to be here"

 **I really want to make sure I win. I will need some allies early on, but the thing is people in this game need to lie and backstab. I need to learn quickly who to trust -Gray**

Next out came 2 strong looking guys with 1 of them having blonde hair and all his buttons on his shirt undone and the Asian looking one with black hair was wearing a brown tank top to expose his arms.

"Hey Jesse and Kamui" Celica greeted

"Thank you for having us" Jesse happily said

"We can't wait to for the fun to start" Kamui said before high fiving Jesse

 **I definitely have an advantage in this game because of a former Total Drama contestant. I am keeping my secret to myself because I do not want it to backfire on me by falling into the wrong hands and making me a threat. - Jesse**

 **By the time this is over, the ladies will be all over me and Jesse. I mean look at us, how can you say no - Kamui**

A short and pale kid with white hair came out next.

"Hey Kliff" Alm greeted

"Hi Alm I can't wait to start"

 **You better get used to seeing me, because I am going all the way - Kliff**

"We are halfway through the competitors and here comes Leon" said Celica

Leon a skinny guy with purple hair just walked right past her and checked out the guys

 **I am not interested in girls because I am gay. I hope to find a guy who is willing to work with me till the end and I know someone who just might work…. Valbar -Leon**

Next came out 2 guys one who was very similar to Forsyth except one was wearing red and had red hair and other looked so shy and had orange hair with streaks of yellow

"Hi Lukas and Luthier" Alm greeted

"Thank you" said Lukas while Luthier just looked down and said nothing

 **Playing Total Emblem Island is certainly going to be a challenge, but I am up for it -Lukas**

 **I really am scared about this game because of my autism. However I love Total Drama, and know some strategies that could help me without having social interaction plus I got my little sister. I know she wouldn't do anything to me - Luthier**

 **Hah my brother had his head down the whole time and was to nervous and scared to even say hello. This is going to be too easy for me - Delthea**

Next out was a girl wearing gloves and a red dress she had pink pigtails.

"Hi Mae" greeted Celica

"Oh my gosh Maui, Hawaii, this is insane" said Mae

 **I already know who I am going to play to get me farther in the game so you'll just have to wait and see - Mae**

2 people came out 1 was a blonde girl with a silver hat and the other was an older guy with silver hair

"Hello Matilda and Mycen" Alm greeted

"Matilda immediately ran over to Clive and Mycen simply said "Thanks Alm"

 **My lover is competing with me this is so fantastic if Clair gets on board we can have a final 3 deal - Matilda**

 **I may be one of the older guys here but do not and I mean DO NOT underestimate me - Mycen**

 **I am happy that she is happy to see me but what the heck was she trying to do say ATTENTION KICK ME AND CLIVE OFF RIGHT AWAY!!!!!! - Clive**

The next 2 people came out the male had long white curly hair and the female had green hair and was shaped like Catria and Est

"Hello Nomah and Palla" Celica greeted

 **OK I admit I am the oldest one here but I am going to let that affect my game - Nomah**

 **I never watched Total Drama before, but I am ready for anything they throw at me. As a plus I got my sisters as help so that's a good thing - Palla**

 **Oh my god, Palla is so hot - Forsyth**

The next 5 players were greeted by Alm: Python, Silque, Tatiana, Tobin, and Zeke

"Why are you guys stepping out now" hollered Alm "you were supposed to wait your turns?"

Zeke, the guy with blonde hair and a black tux and red tie spoke up "Sorry Alm it's just I have a confession to make. I finally have my memories back and I think it is time you all know the truth"

 **Zeke finally has his memories back. I am so happy for him though scared about this 'truth' he is about to tell us - Tatiana**

 **Thank God Zeke can finally be free of his troubles - Silque**

I would like you guys to call me by my real name……..Camus.

Everyone was shocked at this statement and a loud gasp occurred from everyone.

 **I did not see that coming at all - Mycen**

 **Zeke is Camus holy crap - Atlas**

 **My boyfriend is Camus the famous war general who saved dozens of lives! OK, he just got so much hotter now - Tatiana**

 **I am so glad I finally got that out. Hopefully that does not affect me in the long run -** **Camus**

 **The resemblance was quite striking how I not noticed it before - Forsyth**

"Well I think after that it's now time to introduce our last 3 players Saber, Sonya, and Valbar" Celica cheered

All 3 of them headed to Celica and greeted her one by one.

 **This is going to a long summer with me around here - Saber**

 **I am going to kick the competition so hard they won't even know what hit them - Sonya**

 **Hopefully I can go far in the game and make friends out of this - Valbar**

"OK everyone" said Alm "the 16 on the green carpet your team name is the Alming Aces"

Alm threw them a green banner with a circle in the middle of it, and inside the circle showed a playing card with the letter A.

 **Alming Aces huh I LOVE THAT NAME -Faye**

"And everyone on the pink carpet is on the Celicing Champions" said Celica. She threw them the pink banner that had a circle with a trophy in it, and engraved in the trophy was the letter C.

 **Celicing Champions is not a bad name at all in my opinion -Saber**

"OK everyone you can unpack and we will explain to you where you will be sleeping later, but first lets go to the 10 foot cliff for your first challenge" Celica said

 **This is awesome only 10 feet instead of 1,000. Thank you Alm and Celica - Nomah**

 **Alm and Celica are obviously going to better hosts then Chris in the Canadian version - Mae**

Once everyone got to the cliff Alm explained the rules.

"For your first challenge you have to simply jump off the cliff. The team with the least amount of players will be going to send someone packing, and if there is a tie, the team that went the fastest wins."

 **Thank God we do not have to build a hot tub like in Total Drama my father was a carpenter and wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I absolutely hate tools - Python**

The Champions were up first. Jesse, Kamui, and Saber jumped instantly followed by the sisters and eventually everyone else.

 **We did amazing in the challenge I was honestly scared someone was going to chicken out but we have this one in the bag - Palla**

The Aces were up next and everyone decided to do the jump but Gray and Tobin were still on the cliff.

 **What were those 2 doing up there? My guess was making an alliance. They better not be talking about not jumping, or else one of them is gone -Mycen**

 **Come on you guys just jump already it is not hard at all - Camus**

At the same time Gray and Tobin announced out loud "We refuse to take the jump"

"That means the Champions win and Aces will be sending someone home" Celica explained

Gray and Tobin both had nervous looks on their faces on the way to the cabins.

"Sleeping arrangements will be as follows. Aces will get the west cabin, while the Champions get the east one" Alm explained "the west side of the Aces cabin will be first names from Camus-Kliff while the east side is Lukas-Tobin. Atlas-Jesse will get the west side of the Champions cabin and Kamui-Valbar will get the east. There are 4 bunk beds in all 4 cabin sides so you may now go unpack, and in 1 hour the Aces must report to the elimination area"

Delthea, Clair, and Faye were sitting on one of the beds chatting.

"So girls" Delthea emphasized "have you thought about which one of the 2 should leave because I personally think Tobin is the weaker of the two."

 **This could not go any better for me right now I really like both of the guys but I honestly have a better connection with Gray - Clair**

"I agree he should go" Clair whispered "I can easily convince Clive and Matilda, while Delthea convinces Luthier

 **Oh don't you worry Clair I'll convince Luthier alright - Delthea**

"That can really work so with you 2, me, Luthier, Clive, Matilda, Gray, and my convincing of Kliff and Silque that makes 9 votes" Faye whispered happily

"I honestly like us 3 together how about an alliance?' Delthea asked

"Yes" both girls said at the same time

 **OK not only do I have Luthier under my belt, I also have Clair and Faye. Man, I am so playing this game early on - Delthea**

"OK Aces" yelled Alm on the loudspeakers "Please go to confessional to cast your votes, and then report to the campfire pit for the elimination ceremony"

 **I hate to do this Tobin, but I am not going home first - Gray**

 **Obviously I am voting Gray - Tobin**

 **Hopefully everyone sticks to the plan to vote out Tobin - Faye**

 **Delthea told me to vote out Tobin, so I'm going with him - Luthier**

Everyone sat down on a wooden stump and faced Alm.

"OK you guys are not off to a good start but you can always redeem yourselves in future challenges, anyway, I have 15 marshmallows and if I throw you a marshmallow you are safe" Alm explained "The people safe are: Forsyth, Silque, Python, Camus, Luthier, Tatiana, Faye, Kliff, Delthea, Clair, Clive, Mycen, Matilda, and Lukas. Gray, Tobin it's not a surprise to me that you were the only 2 that received votes but with 9 votes against him the person leaving is……………TOBIN

 **Yes, plan Operation Tobin was a success - Faye**

 **Dang, I'm the unlucky first boot. Oh well I tried good luck guys especially Gray he probably still has a target on him - Tobin**

"In Total Drama there is always a special way players get the boot each season and here it's no different" Alm explained "This season Tobin as well as all others that get the boot will be taking a ride in THE SLINGSHOT OF SHAME"

 **Seriously, a giant slingshot! Thank God I am not getting booted off tonight. I'd rather ride it later in the season, or better yet not at all - Gray**

Tobin sat in the slingshot and did not want to say any last words. The only thing out of his mouth was a loud scream while being flung into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2- Awake-A-Thon

Chapter 2- The Awake-a-thon

Everyone was having a peaceful sleep, until Celica activated a loud air horn.

 **I wish I could choose how they woke us up. I'd much rather get a bucket of ice water dumped on my head. - Silque**

 **I get we have wake up calls here, but seriously an airhorn! - Tatiana**

 **If an air horn goes off everyday here I might just have an ear infection or, even worse, go deaf - Leon**

 **That was such a stupid horn. It interrupted by beauty sleep. - Clair**

"OK everyone it's 8 in the morning, which is the perfect time for your next challenge: The Awake-a-thon." Celica yelled

 **This sucks that Tobin is gone, but in my mind I know we can win this challenge without him. - Gray**

 **Oh no, the Awake-a-thon, not this challenge - Est**

"The rules are simple: DO NOT FALL ASLEEP" Alm explained "We have cameras all over the island, so we will know who is still in the game."

 **No one is going to drop till night time, the daytime is going to be slow - Camus**

Nothing happened until late at night when Nomah fall asleep.

 **Due to being older I understand he had to get rest, but I am a huge night owl. Bring it on, hit me with your best shot. - Mycen**

 **I love the nighttime, and it's really hard to get me to sleep. The Champions are going down!! - Python**

"Hey you guys I am so sorry in order to function you need at least 8 hours a night so I am dropping out" yawned Forsyth

 **Can you blame me for saying that? - Forsyth**

 **Technically in order to get a good sleep, you need to get in at least four REM cycles. My mother was an expert in sleep studies, so I know this stuff. - Kliff**

"Hey Lu" Delthea whispered "maybe you should join him. I think it's best for you"

 **Whatever I say to my brother is what he does. Him dropping out is awesome manipulation. All I had to do was not get caught in the act. - Delthea**

"Hey Luthier, where are you going?" asked Python

"Delthea thinks its best if I get rest." Luthier said

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't that be throwing the challenge?" Python questioned

"No way" Luthier made up "She just knows I take medicine, and it has to kick in while I am sleeping."

 **Thanks Luthier for making up a medicine excuse to cover up my plan - Delthea**

 ***shaking hands* I don't like lying. My medicine is taken in the morning - Luthier**

 **I don't know why, but Luthier seems a bit uneasy. - Saber**

 **I did not want to raise suspicion on Delthea so I had to say something - Luthier**

 **I think it's great how Delthea is looking out for her brother like that. Most 14 year olds would just torture their siblings. - Python**

 **With only Nomah, Forsyth, and Luthier gone, I could tell this challenge was either going to continue for awhile, or end real soon. - Catria**

 **Eighteen hours into this challenge, and over half of us are still in. *yawns* This is harder than it looks on TV people. - Faye**

Saber was sitting on his bed quietly thinking to himself when Jesse and Kamui came in.

 **I need allies in this game, and I am great friends with Jesse and Kamui. Us 3 can make an unstoppable alliance - Saber**

"Hey you guys" Saber whispered "we are all great friends here how about a final 3 deal"

"I would love that but I think what would be better is if we make it 5 by having 2 girls in" Jesse happily whispered

 **I had to ask for some chicks- Jesse**

 **I should have known he was going to ask that - Kamui**

 **I don't mind having chicks in the alliance but who though - Saber**

All of a sudden Genny and Sonya came in.

"Jackpot" whispered Jesse into Saber's ear. Saber nodded then asked.

"Hey girls how would you like to be in a final 5 alliance with us 3?."

 **A final 5 deal, hmm, count me in. - Sonya**

 **I was hoping to have an alliance sooner or later! - Genny**

"Deal" both girls said simultaneously

"So what should we call ourselves?" Sonya asked

"I was thinking about that. Since we are going all in on this, let's just call ourselves "All In" Jesse explained

The other four in the room agreed to that name. After they all started to talk a little bit of strategy, all five fell asleep on the floor.

 **Lots up us are falling asleep now *yawns and falls over* - Lukas**

 **I can't believe it's 4 in the morning and 10 of us are still left. - Mae**

 **My eyes have never been this red before. *rubs eyes* - Valbar**

30 minutes later it came down to Mycen and Python versus Deen.

 **I'm getting tired now and both of them are showing no signs of tiredness looks like I'm going to have to go down I mean let's face it why struggle any longer -Deen**

"Looks like the Champions lose" said Alm

 **Thanks for the win Python and Mycen. -** **Matilda**

 **I knew we could count on you both when I dropped out - Clive**

 **Sorry Nomah, but if we keep you around, we might go to elimination more - Palla**

 **Nomah might struggle in these challenges sorry - Catria**

 **The first person to fall duh Nomah - Altas**

 **I vote Deen cause he cost us the challenge - Nomah**

Celica was starting the elimination ceremony "Those getting a marshmallow will be: Palla, Est, Jesse, Altas, Catria, Leon, Valbar, Kamui, Est, Mae, Boey, Genny, Conrad, and Sonya."

Deen and Nomah were sitting in their seats nervously

"This is the final marshmallow tonight" Celica said and it is not going to…….. NOMAH."

 **Only 1 vote against me. Thanks Nomah** **-Deen**

 **Everyone voted against me? Come on! - Nomah**

 **We had no choice but to send you home. - Conrad**

 **Mae is such a good negotiator. She really convinced me to vote Nomah. - Boey**

"Good luck everyone" Nomah said before screaming high in the mid air after being flung.


	3. Chapter 3- Dodgebrawl

Chapter 3- Dodgebrawl

"Good morning campers" yelled Alm on the loudspeakers. "Meet us at the dodgeball court in five"

 **Yes, I LOVE dodgeball – Catria**

 **I stink at dodgeball. I wish I sit out, but that is not an option. I cannot be like how Noah was. - Faye**

 **Since we are probably going to play dodgeball, we should maybe form a strategy beforehand - Boey**

Once everyone got the court, they all got into position. A whistle blew, and everyone tried to run to get one of the five balls in play.

 **The Champions have tough competitors. I believe we should be playing safe, and defensive, to secure a victory for us again. - Forsyth**

 **Playing defensive should work for us. We can catch balls to send the other team to the bench – Lukas**

 **There's a quote that could help us win today. I sadly can't recall what is. - Mycen**

"Everyone, please follow my lead" yelled Forsyth. He stood back and waited for someone to throw. Once Kamui threw, Forsyth easily caught it. "The plan is less throwing, and more catching."

 **I have such bad reaction timing. I didn't even see the rubber ball coming towards me. – Kamui**

 **The best offense is a great defense is a classic move. I like the way you're thinking Forsyth - Camus**

 **I like how Forsyth is taking charge. There will be less blood on my hands if we lose. - Python**

 **I want to say thank you Forsyth for taking charge. Now I can work my way into my next plan without being in the spotlight!! - Delthea**

 **It seems the Aces are having a good old time with this strategy, but don't worry, I can break it easily. - Catria**

With the help of her sisters, the Aces had to dodge three balls at a time. The large amount of dodging sent everyone to the bench except Luthier.

 **I don't know how he dodged three balls at once like that. At least it's only him left in the game now. – Sonya**

 **Duncan's strategy in Total Drama is a classic. I'm glad we thought of it. - Jesse**

 **I can't believe I survived the sister's infamous three ball strategy - Luthier**

"Luthier" yelled Delthea "throw one ball up, and put the other in their face."

 **In order to win this I had to speak in a way he would understand. - Delthea**

Luthier threw a ball in a way the sisters could catch it easily. Right before the ball was in the hands of the sisters, he hit Catria dead on in the face. He also hit Palla and Est in the process.

 **Dang, Luthier has got some moves. - Leon**

 **Woah Luthier, calm down on the force buddy. - Gray**

 **Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. - Atlas**

"The Aces win dodgeball." yelled Celica "I'm sorry Champions, but you are going to be sending someone home again."

 **How did he manage to win like that? The odds of a triple elimination from a dodgeball is slim. - Kliff**

 **Good work Luthier, you earned your safety. - Genny**

 **Nice work Luthier, you were the hero today - Clive**

 **My sisters and I tried really hard in the challenge. I doubt one of us will get sent home tonight. - Palla**

 **The sisters did well in this challenge, so I need to find a way to send one of them home. I think I know how to do it; it's time to set my plan into action. - Delthea**

"Hey Lu" whispered Delthea "You hit Cat really hard back there, so maybe you should go and apologize to her."

"I was going to do that anyway sis."

Luthier walked up to Catria, nervously.

"Hello, Catria Whitewang." Luthier said awkwardly.

"Oh hi Luthier, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for turning your face into a big red tomato."

Everyone, even Delthea, gasped at what Luthier said.

 **He did NOT just say that to her. – Deen**

 **Luthier, are you trying to apologize or insult her appearance? - Conrad**

"Is it really that bad?" Catria asked on the edge of tears.

"I cannot lie, you look ugly. Your face looks like a combination of a tomato, and a strawberry, with pimples."

 **I always knew Luthier was honest, but THIS is a whole new level for him. - Delthea**

 **What he is saying to her is very inconsiderate. It disgusts me - Clair**

Catria could not hold back her anger any longer. She slapped Luthier hard on his left cheek. Catria also slapped his right cheek, and then tackled him while grasping his wrists.

 **Oh no, this is bad, one of Catria's episodes is happening again. - Est**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME LUTHIER? YOU NEVER CALL A GIRL UGLY, EVER. I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP IF YOU HAVE AUTISM OR NOT. WHAT YOU DID IS PLAIN RUDE."

At this point Luthier started to cry and scream.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU NAMES LIKE-"

Before she could say anything else, Palla and Est suddenly grabbed her. Luthier suddenly got up, and ran out of the court. The Aces followed him, but Delthea stayed behind.

 ***laughing* Man that was so funny to watch. - Mae**

 **YAY, it's a win-win. Luthier got slapped and yelled at, and now the Champions will lose one of their strongest players. - Delthea**

 **Poor Luthier, I feel so bad for him. I now know who is going home. - Saber**

 **We would have still kept you around, but you did it to yourself. - Palla**

 **I know you are my sister, but this is ridiculous. - Est**

 **That's not how we roll in Texas Catria. - Valbar**

 **Catria need to leave ASAP. - Matilda**

 ***crying* Why would Catria do that to me? - Luthier**

 **Kamui was the first one out, so he has my vote - Catria**

 **Catria needs a worse way to leave than the slingshot. – Slique**

"So, Catria, do you have any final words?"

"First of all-" Catria could not finish the sentence as she was taking off.

 **In the end, I'm not which who got hurt worse. I'm just glad Catria didn't hurt Luthier too seriously. - Tatiana**

Luthier was sitting alone outside the cabin mumbling.

"Catria, I forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4- Magical Talent

Chapter 4- Magical Talent

"Here is how this week's challenge will work: three players from each team will have to do a card magic trick." Celica explained "The trick has to have a volunteer from the other team. We will also give you a book of tricks to help you out."

"You have exactly four hours to prepare." Alm spoke of next "Whichever team has the best combined score wins, and also we have a special guest judge: Matt Franco."

 **Oh my God, seriously? You brought in the season nine winner of AGT, wow!! - Mycen**

 **Magic tricks are hard to pull off, so this should be a real challenge. -Boey**

 **For my magic trick, I will make Luthier suffer. Oh wait, I already did that. You'll see I got plenty more in store though. - Delthea**

The Aces were all huddled together discussing the challenge.

"I think I can do it." Camus exclaimed

 **Alm and Celica gave us a book with various tricks. I think I can pull one of these off easily. -Camus**

 **We need to have a volunteer from the other team, and I know who I'll pick. I happily volunteered for us. - Forsyth**

"We need one more person, so who will it be?" Clive asked.

Suddenly, Delthea pushed Luthier to him. "Alright then, Luthier will be our third performer."

 **Del said she knew it would be easy for me, then next thing I know I was pushed into Clive. I guess I'm just going to just have to accept it. - Luthier**

Meanwhile, the Champions already had a strategy to pick the performers.

 **The team figured it would be best to pull three names out of a hat. Since that's a quick way to decide, the three that got picked would have more time to practice before the show. - Valbar**

 **The three names picked were: me, Mae, and Leon. I think the other two will do fine, but why me? I'm a very shy person. I'm also a nervous train wreck when it comes to stages and performing in front of people. - Deen**

 **So I got chosen, and it sucks I can't bring Valbar up on stage with me. Oh well maybe next time I suppose. - Leon**

 **I can't wait to dazzle the audience. It's going to be so exciting. I have so many tricks up my sleeve tonight, and the grand finale will really have someone shaking in their shoes. - Mae**

Four hours went by, and the teams headed to a wooden stage on the west side of the island.

"OK teams, we need the six performers to head backstage, and one volunteer to get us started." Alm said in a performer like voice.

Forsyth immediately volunteered, and jumped on stage ready to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Total Emblem Island" Forsyth began "I, Four-syth the Great, will be amazing you all tonight."

 **The Four-syth was my idea, since there are four suits in total - Python**

 **Hopefully his name pun will earn us points with the judges aka: Alm, Matt, and Celica. -Lukas**

"But first, I had a volunteer from the Champions, so how about, the beautiful Palla.

 **Thanks FOUR the compliment. - Palla**

 **I think someone has a crush on my sister. - Est**

"Please select a card, sign your name, and do not show anyone. After you sign your name on the card, please stick in inside of your mouth. I will do the same with a card of my choosing."

Forsyth then put a blindfold on Palla. After a few seconds, he suddenly leaned in for a long kiss. Everyone in the audience was in shock, and the guys were cheering and whistling.

"Take off the blindfold, and look at the card."

"THAT'S MY CARD IN HIS MOUTH, AND VISE VERSA!!" she screamed

 **How did he do that? Also, why did he have to kiss me? It's not like I enjoyed it or anything. It wasn't even that good. *her face started to turn red* OK, it was the most amazing and passionate kiss I have ever received. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. - Palla**

 **No Bueno man. He will have some explaining to do after this. Don't get me wrong that was a good trick, but why did he have to do that one? - Est**

 **You have my approval Forsyth; you made a smooth move - Python**

 **Nice job Forsyth. You're getting to first base already. - Gray**

 **That kissing trick is nothing but guy pleasure. Forsyth disgusts me now. - Clair**

 **That was an amazing first move Forsyth. I'd give out a ten if it was a "first move" contest. - Kamui**

 **Man he got the chick easy on that one, but the real test will be the aftermath of this challenge. That could have been a wrong move on his part. - Jesse**

 **Why can't I do that to Valbar? - Leon**

"Forsyth, you had a great trick, and a great pun. The kiss however, was just long. It could have made her uncomfortable, so we give you an eight out of ten. Mae is going up next." said Celica

Mae came out of thin air, and started her performance.

"Hanging above me right now, is a gigantic seven of hearts. I need Clive to come up, and help me get it down."

Clive was just about to get up on stage, but before he could Mae interrupted.

"Before you do that though, can you just name a card please?"

"I choose the four of spades."

Both of them got the card, and laid it on the floor.

"Now I want you to sprinkle some black dust on the card."

Clive followed her instructions, and put the dust on it. When Mae picked up the card, the four of spades was now showing on the front.

 **All I did was put dust on the card, and boom. The card turned into the four of spades. You did an incredible job Mae. - Clive**

"Mae, Mae, Mae, you went from a seven of hearts, to a four of spades. You gave us a good trick so seven points, now next up for the Aces is Luthier." Alm said

"Greetings everyone. I need Saber to come up, and squish any card of his choosing."

Saber came up, and crunched the two of clubs in his hand. Luthier then reached in his pocket, and pulled out the same smashed up two of clubs.

 **I don't know what happened. The card somehow came out of my hand, and went into his pocket. I didn't even feel the card come out of my hand. - Saber**

 **I didn't want to mess up his trick, because if we lose he could go. I don't want him out just yet. - Delthea**

Pretty basic, you get six points. Next up is Leon." Celica yelled

"I need someone here to pick out a colored card for me. How about you Lukas?

Lukas looked at all the cards, and picked the color purple.

"Now Valbar, please unbutton my tux."

Valbar unbuttoned the tuxedo, and Leon was wearing a purple glittering spandex shirt.

 **If only he could unbutton all the way to my skin. - Leon**

 ***laughing* I did NOT see that coming. - Valbar**

 **If I had to be honest, I've seen better magic. - Faye**

"That was OK; I give the trick a seven. It's all tied up now with fourteen points apiece."

Both teams safety was now in the hands of Camus, and Deen.

 **You got this Camus. I believe in you my love. - Tatiana**

 **Come on Deen; please pull this off for us. – Sonya**

Camus was the last person left to go for the Aces.

"For my trick I need Jesse to come up, and select two cards from the same suit." Jesse did as instructed. "You chose a nine, and two of hearts. Both cards equal an eleven, and ace of hearts. Matt will you please stand up for me, and read what the note says on your seat?"

Matt stood up and read the note.

"I, Camus "Ezekiel" Young, am in Maui Hawaii having the best time ever competing on Total Emblem Island to win one million dollars. As proof, I left a special token from my hometown, Salt Lake City."

On the bottom of the note was an ace of hearts.

 **I am so speechless right now. How did Camus leave a note on the seat, and Matt not knowing about it? - Silque**

 **With Camus's trick, we got this one in the bag. - Matilda**

 **Now I'm not feeling so good about our chances for getting immunity. - Genny**

"Deen is going to have some competition due to Camus getting a perfect ten. He must also score a ten to move onto a tiebreaker." Alm explained

 **How am I supposed to do better than THAT? Now I am much more nervous than before. - Deen**

Deen stood on stage was about to begin.

"I Deen-"

At that moment, he regurgitated all over himself. Everyone started gasping, and throwing up, as Deen left the stage in a pile of brown liquid

 **Poor Deen, he must have been really nervous to perform for us. - Kliff**

 **Not only did Deen just throw up everywhere, he cost us the challenge. - Conrad**

 **I'm pretty sure I know who the others are voting for tonight. - Atlas**

 **I have to vote Mae, because I saw her- Oh God, I think I am going to be sick again- *Throws up on the camera* - Deen**

 **How did you all at home enjoy my grand finale? You'll love to hear that I told Deen about the millions of people that will be watching him on TV. I had him get so nervous that he couldn't help but puke onstage. – Mae**

"Mae, Deen, this is the final marshmallow tonight-"

"Just give it to me already Celica."

"Fine Mae, here you go. Even if Deen did not get majority vote, he would still be leaving. With all the amount of throwing up, and judging by his face color, he is way too sick to continue.

Deen suddenly got strapped into a stretcher chair, and was carried away by a helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5- Forest of Power

Chapter 5- Forest of Power

Forsyth was sitting on his bed, all depressed, and not talking to anyone.

 **What was I thinking?? I shouldn't have done that kiss trick. For all I know, Palla hates me now. - Forsyth**

 **I tried to comfort him, but he threw a pillow at me and told me to go away. I wonder what's up with him. - Kliff**

 **In order for Forsyth to not be depressed anymore, I sent Palla over to talk to him. He's probably upset because of his magic trick. - Gray**

Palla walked into the cabin, and sat next to him.

"Hey For, don't get yourself down"

"But, you hate me now. I kissed you onstage in front of everyone else."

Palla retaliated by kissing him back.

"Absolutely not, I actually enjoyed it. You're also a great kisser by the way."

He sat there in shock, and then finally spoke up.

"So does that mean we're a thing?"

Palla nodded, and then kissed him again.

 **Wow, I've been down in the dumps for no reason then!!! - Forsyth**

 **Even though we are on different teams, I will find one way or another to go see him. - Palla**

The next morning, everyone was gathered by the elimination area. Alm explained the next challenge.

"You all will be living in the woods for twenty four hours, and whoever has the best survival skills out there wins."

 **A survival challenge in Maui? This should be easy with the exception of the heat, and lack of water supply here. Water should be our first priority. - Conrad**

 **If there is one thing I can't stand, it's camping. I may as well suck it up, or else I'll be going home. - Python**

The Aces headed in one direction, while the Champions headed in the other. The Aces were trying to find a good place to set up camp, while the Champions were arguing about a placement.

"Water needs to come first. We need to find a water supply." yelled Conrad

"Oh please, we are only here for one day. A third of the day third is sleeping. I say here is fine." Valbar yelled back.

 **It's simply math, and psychology. There was no way we would get dehydrated at that spot. - Valbar**

After a few minutes of them arguing, Est finally calmed them down.

"SHUT UP" she screamed

Everyone was now looking at Est, and wondering what she had planned. "I say we all take a vote on what to do. Everyone who likes Conrad's idea of finding water, please raise your hand."

Est raised her hand along with Atlas, Saber, Kamui, and Jesse.

"OK, so that is six votes. We have thirteen people, so seven like Valbar's idea. We are staying here then."

 **The first rule of survival: you need water. - Saber**

 **Some of these people here have zero clue what they are doing, and it really upsets me. - Jesse**

 **I had to take some charge. We could not afford those two to keep arguing all night. - Est**

 **Thanks a lot Est. - Conrad**

 **I knew Valbar had the right idea all along. - Leon**

Eventually everyone on both teams got comfortable, and started on making a fire and shelter. After that happened, someone climbed up a tree to look for food. The person ended up finding nothing, and decided to come back down. On the way down they found a strange looking hole, reached into it, and found a wooden letter "I" with writing on the back.

 **I found an "I" with writing on the back *flips it over* it says:**

 **"Dear lucky camper"**

 **Congratulations on finding a hidden immunity idol. If you are the one voted out during an elimination, you can use it to save yourself. You can then send the person with the second most votes to the Slingshot of Shame."**

 **Oh my god, THIS IS CRAZY!!!! - ???**

Saber, Jesse, Kamui, Sonya, and Genny were whispering in the tent.

"I know who needs to go home." Sonya whispered

"Conrad?" Jesse and Genny whispered

"Exactly he is barely participating, and is so upset at Est all because of one little vote."

"So if we lose, we all vote Conrad." Kamui confirmed

"Agreed" whispered everyone

"We need to spread the word around." Saber said "Let's get started."

On the Aces side the girls were forging for food, while the guys got the campfire ready.

 **We needed our girl time, so we all decided the forge together and see what we could find to help us win this challenge. - Matilda**

 **I think there needs to be a girl alliance going. The guys are outnumbering us, and they can pick us off one by one. - Silque**

"So girls" Silque said "If we lose, which guy gets it"

"I was honestly thinking about all of us working together, and convince some guys we are close to. If we do that, we can control the votes like how Tobin was booted." Faye explained

 **Faye, why would you reveal that? - Clair**

 **Yeah, I am a bad secret keeper. - Faye**

 **This whole alliance wasn't really doing much, so I'm disbanding it. - Delthea**

"Please don't be mad at me" Faye pleaded

None of the girls seemed to have mind however.

"We're not mad girl. It was day one, and no one had any clue who was going home." Tatiana explained.

"Oh thank god." Faye whispered to herself.

Forsyth pulled Lukas and Clive away from the guys for a minute.

"Listen, we work really well together, so I'm thinking about having an alliance."

 **A final three deal? That could help my game out. - Lukas**

 **I'll accept the deal, if you do something for me in return. - Clive**

"Fine let's do it."

"I'll also join, but-"

"But what?"

"I want Matilda and Clair in this as well. I just don't feel right having an alliance without them."

"Alright, that can be arranged."

Nighttime soon fell, and the players were starting to get tired.

"Hey Camus." Tatiana whispered "Can I sleep by you tonight?"

"Sure, there's an extra sleeping bag right there."

 **I'm a lucky girl to have a gentleman like that. - Tatiana**

 **It was only the right thing to do. - Camus**

"Luthier, you are embarrassing me, stop fidgeting."

"I can't do that. The ground is making my skin very uncomfortable."

 **Jesus Christ Luthier, you always make things more complicated than they need to be. - Delthea**

 **I could handle the dodgeballs, and the magic trick. The ground however, is one major exception. - Luthier**

 **I know Luthier has autism, but the ground can sometimes be a little much. - Mycen**

Eventually the twenty four hours ended, and everyone went back to the campfire pit.

"There were ups and downs from both teams." Celica explained "but the team that survived the best was the Aces due to having no arguments, and working as a team."

All the Aces cheered, while the Champions gave angry daggers to Conrad.

 **Losing four times in a row sucks, so goodbye Conrad. - Sonya**

 **Conrad started this fight, so he has to pay his dues. - Genny**

 **Conrad, it's your time dude. - Kamui**

 **Everyone should vote for Conrad, except Conrad. - Atlas**

"OK" Celica announced "The following players are safe: Palla, Boey, Genny, Mae, Jesse, Leon, Valbar, Kamui, Atlas, Sonya, Saber, Mae, and Est. I am so sorry Conrad, but you are out of the game."

"I hate to do this so soon but,"

Conrad stood up, and took out someone from his pocket. The item in his pocket, was the hidden immunity idol.

 **That's right baby. I climbed the tree, and found the idol. Looks like I'm staying for a little while longer. - Conrad**

 **There were hidden idols this whole time!? Why didn't Alm or Celica tell us about them!? - Boey**

"I have an immunity idol, and since you guys voted for me, I'm able to play this. I am safe and the person with the second most votes is gone, and tonight that person is…….Est."

Everyone was shocked by this news, especially Palla and Est. Both sisters looked like they were about to cry.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done your little vote, sweetheart." Conrad snickered

 ***crying* I hate you Conrad. - Est**

 **Goal number one: win the million dollars. Goal number two: make sure Conrad doesn't. - Palla**

 **This is going to turn into chaos, and I LOVE chaos. - Mae**

"Well Est, please make your way to the slingshot." Celica said

Once Est was in the slingshot, she got asked to make final words. All she said was "I love you Palla." before vanishing into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6- Triple Twist

Chapter 6 - Triple Twist

Palla was lying on her bed crying when Conrad walked in. He sat down next to her, and started talking.

"Hey Palla, I'm sorry about the whole Est situation. It must be really tough now that both of your sisters are gone."

"Just leave me alone, and don't talk to me!" she yelled back.

 **Now I'm starting to feel bad about my decision, if only there was some way to make it up to her. - Conrad**

 ***crying* Thanks for making me feel worse about my predicament. I doubt he's even sorry for using the idol. - Palla**

 **At least someone else knows my pain of getting kicked out of the cabin. - Kliff**

The next morning everyone went down to the beach. They found fifteen green and twelve pink canoes, and a sign wrote by Alm and Celica.

"Welcome to your next few challenge campers. For the first part of your challenge you will have to paddle your canoe to Molokai Island. You may want to get there quick, cause the last person that arrives will automatically be eliminated and same thing for the next two parts."

 **We now have three sudden death eliminations coming up. Are you kidding me?? - Lukas**

 **A fake merge has never happened in Total Drama. Today should be interesting. - Mycen**

"You with all be given a map and compass for help we can't wait to see you all there"

Everyone ran for a team color canoe, and started the journey.

"Hey you guys, since we are in an alliance together, I need to tell you all a huge secret that could help us in the game." Jesse whispered.

"OK, you got my word." Saber whispered back, while they others nodded. "Now what is it?"

"The secret is that I am-"

 **Just what is going on here? - Saber**

 **He has to be joking. There is no way that's right - Sonya**

 **No wonder why he kept the secret. If someone found that out, his game would be over faster than anyone could say "uncle." - Kamui**

 **Camus had his secret on day one, but Jesse's is way better. - Genny**

 **I'm really glad I let my secret out. I hope I didn't screw up my game. - Jesse**

"Luthier, go faster!!!" yelped Delthea

"I'm trying, but since I am doing all the labor, it's harder than ever now that we have been going a few miles."

"Quit whining, and go."

 **She's making me do all the work. This time she's pushed me a little over the edge. - Luthier**

"Delthea, if you make me do the rowing, there is a good chance one of us could go home. I know you don't want that to happen."

 **Fine Luthier, I'll do my own rowing, only because for once he actually has a valid point. - Delthea**

Meanwhile Palla was still upset over Est's departure. Forsyth tried to comfort her.

"Palla, look at me. Conrad played the idol, and Est is gone. You can't turn back time. What's done is done, and Est would want you to continue fighting for her."

 **I dare you to take a shot every time you've heard those lines before. - Forsyth**

Matilda and Clair eventually caught up with Forsyth, Clive, and Palla.

"Hey Matilda, Clair, how would you guys like to be in an alliance with me, Lukas, and Clive? Palla, you can join after the merge."

Thank you for keeping my deal Forsyth. - Clive

 **Of course I'm going to accept the alliance since Clive is in it. - Matilda**

 **I'll play along, but why invite Palla? She is a Champion, not an Ace. - Clair**

"I have the perfect name for us, the Royals." Clair commented

"Why Royals?" Forsyth asked

"A royal is at the top, and that's we will be there if we eliminate everyone else."

"I see where you're going, and I like it."

"Same here" Clive commented

"That's pretty smart." Matilda complimented."

Eventually everyone reached the island, except Leon and Tatiana. Everyone was either cheering, or aching in suspense. After a minute or so Leon reached the shore.

"Tatiana I am so sorry but you have been eliminated from the game and since we don't have our slingshot for now we will have to take you by boat but before you do please says your goodbyes if you want" Celica said with a saddened voice.

 **Sorry Tatiana, but better you leave then me. - Leon**

 **Thank God Leon is safe, I can't have my best friend leaving me this early. - Valbar**

 **I didn't want this to happen. At least I can still split the money with Camus if he wins - Tatiana**

 **Tatiana, you have no clue how sad I am to see you go. I will fight for the both of us. - Camus**

"With Tatiana now being carried away it's time for part two." Alm explained "It's a simple objective: reach the other side of the island by any means possible. You can't use your canoes to go across however. You must also have your canoes with you and, they have to be intact."

Everyone went straight, except for Forsyth and Python who went left, and Camus went to the right.

Now that Tatiana is gone, I am pretty much a lone wolf. - Camus

"Hey For!! How's your girl, Palla?" Python asked

"Not bad at all, just a little upset over the whole Est and Conrad situation."

"Well at least you are there for her, just be careful OK. She is on the opposite team."

"I know, but once we merge she can be in our alliance."

"OUR Alliance?"

"Yeah I have Lukas, Clair, Clive, and Matilda on board as well. We are "The Royals."

 **The Royals?? What an idiotic name, but I'm down for it. - Python**

"Is Palla going to join after merge?"

"That's the plan since we will be gaining an extra number."

"But isn't that kind of- Hey, there's the finish line. Camus is also there. That didn't take as long as we thought."

After crossing the finish, the three Aces looked at the other path. They noticed a large pile of quicksand.

 **Thank God we didn't run into any quicksand. Everyone on the other side was just looking at it, and trying to find another way around. - Python**

Majority were to scared too cross. They all went back to the start to take another path, except for Jesse and Silque.

"How come you're not going back?" Silque asked

"I'm not scared, and what is your reason?" Jesse replied

"I feel like this is the quickest way. Come on Jesse, let's cross that line"

Both were holding onto their canoes for dear life while tip toeing around the sand. Eventually both of them crossed the line, only to be confronted by everyone else.

"Well, it looks like it's a tie." Slique declared.

"Or maybe not Silque" Celica explained "Please look behind you."

Silque looked back, confused, only to notice her green canoe inches away from the finish line.

"Your canoe did not cross, and Jesse's did. The rules state that the canoes must cross the finish line as well, so you are out of the game."

Silque started screaming, and then she hunched over crying in a balled position.

 **If there is one person to blame, it's Jesse.** **He must have took my canoe from behind, and threw it to the other side. He needs his karma now. - Silque**

 **It wasn't me that did it. I swear to God I'm innocent. - Jesse**

 **Whoops, sorry Silque. Maybe you should have held onto your canoe better. If you did, then I wouldn't have been able to toss it. - Mae**

As Silque was stepping onto the boat, Alm explained part three of the challenge.

"Do exactly as you did this morning, but this time you have to paddle back to Maui."

Everyone once again started the journey. Majority on a rough start however, as players crashed into each other trying to make the turns. Eventually everyone got out of the chaos, and paddled safely.

"Hey Jesse" whispered Kamui "Do you think you made her mad?"

"Who? Silque? Probably, and who knows maybe even everyone on the Aces team."

"Well not us, we know you didn't do it."

"Yeah, I had no connection to her canoe."

"Hey Jesse, great sabotage!" Luthier yelled from behind.

Delthea then crashed into the rear end of his canoe.

 **Amazing work Jesse, you made the Aces hate you. - Jesse**

"Palla, why do you think Jesse didn't do it?" Clive asked

While I was catching up to you guys a few minutes ago, I saw Jesse. He had a sad look on his face while talking to Kamui."

"Maybe that's an acting trick." Clair replied

"Jesse wouldn't do such a thing. Go hang out with him sometime, and you'll see what he's really like." Palla retaliated before paddling away from the Royals.

Eventually, after an hour, everyone crossed the finish line back to camp except for Faye and Jesse. He stopped just a few feet from the line to everyone's amazement.

"What are you waiting for bro?" yelled Saber "Just cross the finish line."

 **It's not that hard, all you gotta do is row a few more feet. - Saber**

 **If Faye manages to cross before Jesse, he deserves the boot. - Atlas**

 **He's just sitting there like he doesn't even know what he's doing. What is wrong with him?? - Boey**

"I stopped to give up my spot." Jesse yelled back "I don't want to be here if I have a bad reputation."

"Jesse it's alright." yelled Mae doing an impression of Clair "All of us Aces forgive you."

 **Of all the Aces to do an impression of, she chose me. I'm highly flattered. - Clair**

 **That Clair impression was spot on. Mae should consider a career in acting. - Gray**

Jesse then decided to cross the line, leaving Faye as the one eliminated.

 **Whoever did that impression was a good actor or actress. I had a great time on the island doing these fun challenges, Before I leave I will make sure my team knows the truth. If Jesse was going to give up his spot, he couldn't have been responsible for elimanating Silque. - Faye**

Faye was now in the slingshot, about to say her last words.

"Aces, just give me a moment to say that Jesse did nothing wrong. To prove it, he was going to give up his spot at one million dollars. Shouldn't that mean something?"

The Aces were now silent.

That's what I thought, so please forgive-"

Faye was heard screaming the word "him" before the Aces could not hear her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7- Kill or be Killed

Chapter 7 - Kill or be Killed

The next morning, the players woke up to find twenty four chairs and goggles outside.

"Everyone please come on out, and sit in a chair." Alm yelled.

After everyone sat down, Alm explained the rules of the challenge.

"We have twenty four left, with twelve players on each team. This coincidence reminds me of the Hunger Games, so that is your challenge."

 **A Hunger Games challenge sounds like fun. I should have an advantage in this because of my survival skills, but in the arena you never know what to expect. - Atlas**

 **I am fangirling right now. I adore the Hunger Games. - Mae**

"When you all put on your goggles you will be in our virtual reality arena. Once you have been killed, the goggles will stop working. You will come back into reality and be able to watch everyone else on this monitor. Also, the last person alive will win a one time reward. The prize is going to be a one way ticket to the merge."

Everyone gasped at this information, and started whispering among themselves.

 **I have to make it to the merge. I want to be here in this game. - Mycen**

 **I will do anything to get to the merge. I may have to stab my allies, but it will be worth it. - Clive**

 **We all know who is going to the merge, me. - Delthea**

 **I'm ready for that arena, and the merge, so bring it on. - Kliff**

"OK everyone, please put on your goggles." Alm commanded

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Celica quoted

She then pressed a button which put everyone in a wide open field with the cornucopia in the middle. To the north was a thick dense forest, and to the south were huge mountains. To the east was a scorching hot desert, and to the west was water and some small islands connected by bridges. Inside the cornucopia were weapons, and outside of it were bags of unknown supplies. The clock counted down from thirty. When the clock hit zero, everyone jumped off their pedestals and went full sprint to the cornucopia. The only two people to avoid it were Conrad who went east, and Mae who went west.

 **I know Palla is going to want to get revenge. I needed to stay far away from her as possible. - Conrad**

 **I do not want to be out right away. I will just go back to claim a weapon or two later on. - Mae**

The guys of the All In alliance got to the weapons first, and killed Kliff as he fighting Sonya for a bag. Sonya got up and noticed Genny reached the weapons as well. After killing Camus, they headed off to the mountain.

 **I thought for sure I would have survived longer than a few minutes. I disappointed myself, and the United States Army. - Camus**

The Royals split up with Forsyth, Python, and Palla taking out Leon. Lukas held Valbar down, snatched his weapon, and finished him. Clair, Clive, and Matilda made it to the weapons.

 **Sorry Valbar, I hope you didn't take it personal. - Lukas**

 **I respect you Lukas for taking me out the old fashioned way. Not many people prefer hand to hand anymore, especially back home in Texas. - Valbar**

Delthea used Luthier as a human shield to get bags. Gray tried used bags to strangle Atlas and Boey, but they kicked him in the kiwis and ran away. Mycen hid in the cornucopia to avoid the drama. The bloodbath was over with four deaths, and day one was not even over.

"Look guys we have a little business to take care of, so we will be back" Palla stated

"What business?" asked Clair "and why are Forsyth and Python joining you?"

"I don't want to talk about it because it's personal OK."

Clair then stabbed Palla, and Python stabbed her back.

 **I had to do it cause it's the Hunger Games and no one can be trusted - Clair**

 **I know she is my sister but stabbing an ally is a big no no. - Clive**

 **For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction. Once she stabbed Palla, she was pretty much asking to die. - Python**

"Just come with us, and we will tell you what Palla was trying to say." Python stated

*Reality*

"Just tell me, please."

"Fine, Conrad played the idol and took Est out."

"You're still on that? Girl come on, let it go."

"I can't cause he is still in the game."

*Arena*

Atlas and Boey were walking around looking for water. Suddenly, an arrow started to come towards them.

"Atlas, lookout." Boey yelled.

He shoved Altas out of the way, and got an arrow in his chest. Atlas stood in horror at the sight for a moment, then felt an arrow pierce through his head.

 **I have no clue who shot us. You played well whoever you were. - Boey**

 **Someone is going to pay, but first Boey and I have to figure out who that someone is. - Atlas**

The two cannon shots went off as Conrad was running from Matilda. He stopped as Clive and Lukas blocked his path, and held him down.

"This is for Est." She yelled as the lance went through his heart.

"Nice job honey." Clive complimented as the cannon fired.

*Reality*

Conrad woke up to Palla and Clair laughing real hard.

"Est would have loved to seen the look on your face." Palla said before high fiving Clair.

"Palla, can you stop? Please? I said I was sorry." he said with an annoyed look on his face. "Knock it off already."

"Alright, I'll stop now."

 **Once I got to talk to Clair outside of the arena, she was actually not that bad. We just had our first good laugh together. Sadly though, it was over someone demise. - Palla**

 **I now regret stabbing Palla. I guess I just have a hard time of letting new people into my life. - Clair**

*Arena*

"Hey, did you get him?" asked Python as he and Forsyth stopped running.

"It's all taken care of now. You didn't hear the cannon?" Matilda asked

"No, we were trying to catch up with you all." Forsyth said out of breath "It's getting dark out, so we need to set up shelter."

"I'll take the first watch." Lukas volunteered

The All In alliance found a cave on the top of the mountain, and decided to camp there.

"I'll get a fire started for us. I have matches, and we can keep warm with this blanket." Sonya stated

 **Out of all the bags, I got the one we all needed the most. I must be really lucky today. - Sonya**

"So, who do you think those three cannons were for?" Jesse asked

"I don't think we need to wait any longer, look." Kamui said while pointing up

In the air showed pictures of all the fallen contestants with the names on the bottom.

"Kliff, Camus, Leon, Valbar, Palla, Clair, Boey, Atlas, and Conrad huh" Saber stated "That's not bad for the first day."

"Saber, this IS bad." Genny explained "For the Champions it's just us five here and Mae left. The Aces will soon be looking for us."

"Oh yeah-"

"Though the reward is a ticket to the merge. and we all want it. They will most likely pick each other off. Besides, who in their right minds would come this far up in the mountains without any proper equipment?" Sonya explained

"Wait, Sonya, you're saying we should just wait it out here?" Kamui asked

"Exactly."

With the first night ending, the second day began. Nothing happened except for when Mycen drowned Mae. The All In alliance was now started to worry, and decided to go on the offence. They stepped out of the cave and the ground started to shake.

"OK, what's going on?" Saber asked nervously

Suddenly the mountain started to split, and gush out lava. The five of them started to run, but Kamui and Genny tripped. Two cannon shots fired for them. The remaining three were now halfway down the mountain turned volcano when they noticed the desert started to catch on fire. Five more cannons then sounded. With the three now down to the cornucopia, they decided to rest for a little while.

"OK, that was insane." Jesse stated "poor Kamui and Genny"

"I know" Saber replied "and who were the other five?"

"Who knows" Sonya stated

*Reality*

"Really now? You had to throw in some lava?" Kamui complained

"That was uncalled for, but anything can happen in the arena." Genny confirmed

Everyone looked to see the Royals take off their goggles.

"Dang desert catching on fire." Lukas raged

 **Did you expect the desert to stay the same temperature? It was getting way too hot to stay there. - Forsyth**

"You all tried your best though." Palla commented

 **Palla had a good point, but I wanted to win the Game. Let's hope Gray, Mycen, and the siblings can pull this off for us to be safe this week. - Matilda**

*Arena*

It was now day three in the arena. All In were walking in the forest but got spot by the siblings.

"Listen Lu, I want you to yell out Jesse's name then spear him in back." Delthea commanded

"But, why him? He did not do anything wrong."

"Yes he did you idiot, he cost our team of Silque and Faye. It's time to give him his payback."

"What about Saber and Sonya?"

"I can handle those two, now go."

Luthier did as Delthea instructed, and eliminated Jesse. Saber and Sonya made a mad dash towards him. Right before they could hit him however, Delthea nicked Sonya in the side with a sword. Saber then grabbed Delthea, picked her up, and started choking her.

"I know what you did" he growled "you used Luthier just like you've been doing this whole game. You made Catria slap him. You made him do all the work in the canoe. You made him be your human shield in the bloodbath. You made him eliminate Jesse. Maybe no one else has been paying attention, but I have. You deserve karma for using your brother for your own doing just because of his autism. I really hope you are the one on your team eliminated next."

At this point Delthea ran out of breath, and her cannon was shot. Saber let go of her and ran over to Sonya. He was about to stab Luthier, until he realized he was only tending to her wounds.

"Sonya, are you alright." Saber started to cry.

"Y-yes, I f-f-feel weak though."

"It's alright, we're here for you." Luthier assured "Saber, thank you for standing up to me. I have been in her clutches for years."

"I just couldn't bare the thought of her treating you like that."

"No one has ever done that before. No one at school likes me."

"I want to hear more about that later, but first we need to take care of Sonya. We also need to move. Gray and Mycen will be looking for us. Would you like a weapon?"

"No thank you, sharp objects make me feel very uncomfortable."

A few minutes later the trio had to stop due to Sonya being in pain. Saber knew it was a hard decision, but decided to let Sonya go so she would not have to suffer. As the cannon fired Luthier went to the ground, and held his ears.

"You alright? Did the cannon hurt your ears?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Luthier asked as he was standing up

"My older sister, Cassandra, had autism as well."

 **Despite the hard challenges she had to go through, she was the sweetest person on earth. She was really obsessed with pirates as a kid. Last year, the day before she was going to graduate college, she gave me her favorite eyepatch. *crying* I miss her so much. She was taken way too soon. - Saber**

"So the eyepatch you wear is hers?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me a few days before she passed."

"How did she die?"

"A day before her graduation, we went on a hunting trip and some guys shot at her. Cops were nearby, so they ran and took her. I barely escaped with my life."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"What happened that caused everyone at school to dislike you?" Saber asked

"It all started two years ago when I was fourteen, and starting high school. I told one of my friends about my diagnosis, and he told someone else, then rumors started and now no one wants to be my friend."

"What rumors?"

"I asked a teacher if she was pregnant, and I told a football player he was gay due to a My Little Pony sticker on his backpack."

"Did that really happen?"

"No, but I know Delthea started them both. At the time she was taking a tour of the high school, since she was going there next year, and told a whole bunch of people who knew me."

"Did your parents do anything about it?"

No, cause they think she is little Miss Perfect."

"After the rumors were there any, like, bullies?"

"Yes, but no one minds it. The teachers actually approve of it."

"Wait wait wait what!?"

"Yes, when Delthea told everyone we were going to be on the show there was a large assembly that day. Students wrote letters of advice for Delthea, and for me they said stuff like "you will be gone the first day" and "I do not know why they picked you" and "the producers wasted a spot." One senior even said "I hope you kill yourself."

"What the hell! What kind of school do you go to?"

"I go to a bad one. Once he said that, the whole auditorium just exploded with cheers and applause and laughter."

 **I swear I am not making this up. I am a terrible liar. - Luthier**

*Reality*

Everyone was crying except for Mae and Delthea.

"Delthea, is that true?" Mae asked surprised

"Yeah, and I even told him to say that to Luthier during the assembly."

"Nice" Mae echoed

Both girls high fived, and started telling everyone that Luthier was just playing the "sympathy card."

 **He is going to pay for telling Saber the truth. He's gonna wish he never opened his mouth. - Delthea**

 **Everyone is crying and boohooing left and right. Of course we had to tell everyone Luthier was lying, or else Delthea would go home. - Mae**

 **Who would tell someone to go kill themselves? That is messed up. - Leon**

 **Luthier is either a huge liar, or a huge over exaggerator. It looks like our alliance has its next target. - Clair**

 **Everyone is now arguing and taking sides as to which sibling is telling the truth. Delthea has my vote as this moment. - Conrad**

*Arena*

While Saber and Luthier kept chatting, they both heard screams in the distance and loud barking dogs. Eventually, both sounds faded and two cannons were fired.

"What was that?" Luthier asked

"I think Gray and Mycen just got ate by wild dogs."

"We are the final two then."

"Yep, and since only one of us will automatically to go to the merge…."

Luthier closed his eyes, awaiting his death, when he heard Saber scream. He opened his eyes and noticed Saber lying on the ground.

"Y-you will g-g-go. I know in my heart t-that you deserve it after everything you went through." Saber whispered weakly "See you on the outside-"

Luthier then woke up with some applauding, while others were yelling at Saber.

"What were you even thinking?" yelled Mae "You cost us the challenge, and now you gave the win to an ASPIE! You should be ashamed of yourself."

At this point Saber and Mae started fighting. Jesse pushed Saber back, while Boey held Mae, to prevent them from hitting each other.

On one side of the island, All In was having their usual nighttime meeting. They also invited Luthier to join as well.

"I want her gone" Luthier declared

"So do I" Saber jumped in. "We need to spread the word."

"I'll make sure to tell Leon this." Jesse stated "I know he wants Mae gone as well."

 **It's official now team Luthier consists of my alliance along with Leon, Camus, Kliff, Gray, and Mycen while everyone else has taken Delthea's side both the Aces and Champions are split in half - Genny**

"I also would like to join your alliance. I made it to merge, so I can help you guys out."

No one had a problem with Luthier joining.

On the other side of the island Mae gathered Conrad, Palla Valbar, Atlas, and Boey.

"Mae aren't you scared that you'll get eliminated." Boey questioned

"Nope, I know just how I am going to stay safe. First things first, Valbar, you go tell Leon that I truly am sorry about what I said to Saber. I'll handle the rest at the elimination ceremony."

At the elimination area, Cecila was ready to start.

"Well Champions looks like there was a lot of drama today and-"

Mae interrupted her by crying loudly and shedding tears

"I was such a bully today, and I am so sorry. Saber, please if you find it in your heart to forgive, and give me one more chance. I will change. Luthier, I know you are not here right now, but calling you an aspie was extremely offensive and wrong. I'm sorry for my actions."

Jesse suddenly got up, and starting whispering to Kamui.

 **Maybe we should give Mae another chance. Everyone always deserves the right to make up for the wrongs. - Jesse**

Kamui then got up, and whispered to Saber, Genny, and Sonya, and Leon.

 **Jesse may be onto something here. I know what we need to do, but I also want to stick to my morals. - Kamui**

After Kamui started whispering, everyone else got up and followed his lead. After a few minutes, everyone sat down.

"Ok, if you guys are done whispering-"

Suddenly, Luthier came in and whispered to Sonya and Genny. Sonya then started the chain all over again. The other Aces suddenly joined in as well, leaving all twenty four whispering amongst themselves.

 **This whole elimination turned into one big whispering game. It was insane how no one knew who they were going to vote for. - Gray**

"Vote for Mae, please."

"She said she was sorry."

"Maybe she's faking."

"Saber needs to leave, he gave the win the Luthier."

"At least vote out her ally."

"We're all agreed on Saber? Right?"

"Just stick to the original plan."

"No, I think we need to vote him."

"We need to come up with a consensus."

"What is she has an idol, then what? I say we take out her ally?

"Maybe we can convince him to flip his vote."

There were hundreds of conversations going on at once. Celica watched in disbelief for ten minutes before everything went back to normal."

 **Mae, you were the bigger person for apologizing. I'll spare you one time, but at the cost of your amigo Boey. - Saber**

 **Saber did the right thing, so I'm voting with him tonight. Boey has to leave to make Mae feel some pain. - Leon**

 **This is a last minute switch, but I vote for Boey. - Valbar**

 **Man I love acting sorry, Saber is going down - Mae**

"Ok, this is the last marshmallow. Saber, you threw the challenge, and Boey sacrificed himself, by a vote of seven to five the loser is Boey!"

Everyone was shocked at the outcome wondering why no one voted Mae.

 **She is such a great actress, hats off to you Mae. - Boey**

 **What the hell just happened? I thought for sure I was leaving. - Mae**

 **Boey, my brother, I will avenge you. - Atlas**

Mae, Atlas, and Genny were the only ones to watch Boey be eliminated.

"Bye Boey. I'll miss you." Mae said sarcastically as he got into the slingshot.

"Mae you KILLLLLLLED MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Boey screamed as he was flung away.


	8. Chapter 8- Get Out of the Kitchen

Chapter 8- Get Out of the Kitchen

Atlas, Genny, and Mae were walking back to the cabins.

"Hey you guys, what was Boey talking about when he was leaving the slingshot?" Genny asked "He said something about you Mae."

"I didn't hear anything Genny."

"I heard something about you killing him in the challenge." Atlas spoke up "Did you really do that?"

"No, I couldn't have done it. Mycen drowned me, remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry about suspecting you then."

"It's OK."

 **I'm going to find out who got Boey, and then me right after. - Atlas**

 **There's something about Mae's story that just doesn't add up. I'm going to have to talk to my alliance about this. - Genny**

 **For the record, Mycen drowned me AFTER I killed Boey and Atlas off. Also, if either of them suspects me again, I'm going to get rid of them. - Mae**

Everyone woke up the next day to a loud scream from the Aces cabin. Luthier ran to the bathroom, with Saber following right behind. They both locked the bathroom door, and were shocked at what they saw in the mirror. Luthier's head was shaved.

"I-I'm bald." Luthier mumbled "Why did she have to do that to me?"

"Maybe cause you told me stuff at the last challenge."

"Well what am I going to do now?" he asked nervously

"I have a plan, but it's going to be risky. I know your sister is really upset at you, but I will not tolerate this so-" Saber then grabbed a razor and handed it to Luthier "I want you to shave my head so we can be bald together."

"Are you INSANE!? Everyone will target you for standing up for me like that."

"Yeah, which is why I am going to make a wig out of my hair."

"But won't that take a while?"

"Relax, I have a friend back home who taught me how to make wigs fast."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't want to learn how, but thank God I know."

 **If there is one person I really trust, it's Saber. He stood up for me, and no one else has ever done that before. - Luthier**

 **I really hope I make it to the merge so we can officially make ourselves a final two deal. - Saber**

"How long have they been in there for?" Mae asked outside the door

"Like half an hour I think." Delthea remarked

"What are they doing in there?"

"Luthier is crying about his hair, and Saber is taking a shower."

 **It was also my idea to have Luthier start crying, and me turning on the shower faucet. Mae, you're not the only one that can pull off improv. - Saber**

"Challenge time" yelled Celica on the loudspeaker "get to the dining hall ASAP"

"Quick dude put the wig on."

"You think I don't know that!?"

Everyone head into the kitchen, and met with Alm who explained the challenge.

"Today is a simple cooking contest. You will have an hour to make three courses with twenty minutes for each: the appetizer, entreè, and dessert. By the way, we have a special guest judge who knows a thing or two about cooking."

The kitchen door opened to reveal DJ from the Canadian Total Drama.

"Hey ya'll." DJ babbled. The contestants were all either freaking out like fangirls, acted surprised, or groaned. "I am so excited to be here for the judge of this competition. I've been watching this season, and you all really have had me on the edge of my seat. I can't wait to see what you all come up with. Now go work on your first course."

 **DJ judging us is going to be AWESOME! I just have to make sure Luthier does not mess up, cause trust me, I'll be watching him like a hawk. - Delthea**

 **Cool, someone from Total Drama is going to taste our dishes. I wish my sisters were here. They would've loved to meet him. - Palla**

 **It's not that I don't like DJ, it's just he's a great cook. My cooking skills aren't the best, so I'm a little worried - Conrad**

 **I know exactly what DJ will suck up to cause of my brother is friends with him. I already have an idea in mind. - Jesse**

"OK guys, DJ loves his mom and his mom makes sandwiches, so why not a sandwich?" Jesse asked

"But what kind though?" Atlas questioned

"It has to have some sort of crunch, and a green in it." Conrad told Atlas

"I got it" whispered Valbar "BLT sliders"

Everyone liked that idea, and started working.

"So, what are we all thinking?" Kliff asked

"How about a BLT? DJ is a fan of sandwiches." Mycen spoke up

"That could work!" Python stated

The Aces went to work on their sandwiches as well.

After twenty minutes Kliff and Jesse went out to present the teams dishes.

 **They also made a BLT huh, well ours is way better. - Kliff**

 **I can't believe we made the same thing. - Jesse**

"Well I love both of this BLTs, but Kliff and the Aces have presented it on the plate better. First point goes to them, sorry Jesse."

Kliff thanked DJ happily, high fived Jesse, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Did we win the round?" Mycen asked

"Did we get the point?" Saber asked

"It came down to presentation, and DJ liked ours better." Kliff whispered, and the Aces cheered, hugged, or high fived.

"Awesome, now come on let's get this steak cooking." Forsyth commanded

 **THAT's why presentation is everything in the culinary world. - Forsyth**

"No, cause DJ said theirs was more presentable."

"It's alright, we still got two more rounds, now come on let's go make our sauce."

 **I knew our plating should have been done a little better. - Palla**

After twenty more minutes DJ, tasted both entreès.

"Python, the steak is a bit overcooked. Leon, you made excellent ribs so it's all tied up"

 **I knew our ribs would beat their steak any day of the week. - Leon**

 **It's all down to the desert round. This should be an interesting cookoff. - Python**

"Guys we are tied." Matilda yelled "We need to wow DJ with our brownies."

"Hey y'all we are tied, it's anyone's game. I'm going to get more Hershey bars for our chocolate eclair." yelled Sonya

Twenty more minutes flew by, and everyone came out to the judging area to watch DJ taste the desserts.

 **Something looks wrong with our brownies. They are running, and aren't staying together. - Lukas**

He tried the eclair the Champions made first.

"Very nice filling and icing. I would eat more if y'all made some."

DJ then tried the brownies.

"This a nice pudding you guys made. I like the texture."

 **We were not going for a pudding. We tried to make brown- OH MY GOD I FORGOT THE FLOUR! - Kliff**

"DJ, I have a confession to make."

 **Kliff? Why would you do that? - Clive**

 **Kliff just made Total Emblem suicide, and sealed his fate. - Matilda**

 **Thank You Kliff for telling the truth to DJ. Not only do us Texans respect that, but we also won our first challenge since the first day. - Valbar**

An hour later, All In met in the woods as usual.

"I called this meeting tonight because of an announcement I have to make." Saber paused, took a deep breath, and resumed. "Jesse, can you please pull my hair."

Jesse pulled his hair, and they were shocked to see Saber bald.

"Since Delthea once again made Luthier here suffer by her shaving his hair, I protested against her actions and shaved mine." he explained

"Saber, you're one heck of a guy." Genny commented "I think we should all do it"  
"Sorry Gen, but I think we should stick with me being bald. If we all do it and people find out it, then they could expose us and put us in danger of being sent home."

"And I like my hair" Sonya protested

"I think it's actually quite beautiful."

"Thanks Kamui"

 **Just one step at a time, and she will be off the market. - Kamui**

 **I would never shave off my beautiful purple hair. It defines my looks, and sets me apart of others. - Sonya**

Clair and Gray were talking by the dock, when Luthier came between them.

"Hello Clair, can I talk to Grayson for a minute?"

"Sure thing."

 **Gray and I were having a nice conversation, when suddenly Luthier pops up. He is so rude for doing that, and needs to stop being a little brat. He needs to be taught some manners, and respect. - Clair**

"What's going on Luthier?"

"I already have Kliff on board, and would like you to vote for Delthea tonight."

"You know what? I think I will."

 **No I'm not, I'm only telling him what he wants to hear. I'm actually voting for Kliff tonight cause of the way he cost us the challenge. - Gray**

 **I have three on my side now, and only need four more in order to get a majority vote. I don't know how I'll be able to though. I suck at conversations, and it's about time to cast our votes. - Luthier**

 **I loved how you told the truth Kliff. My heart aches to send you home. - Camus**

 **Kliff, I really don't want to do this to you but, you are the reason we are here tonight. - Mycen**

Nighttime was now on the camp and Luthier, Delthea, and Kliff were looking nervous.

"Luthier, you only received one vote, here's your marshmallow."

 **Hmmm, I wonder who that one vote was from. - Delthea**

"Just one final marshmallow left" Celica explained "And by a vote of nine to two, the person leaving us is….Kliff."

 **If it wasn't for the flour, I still would be here. I should've kept my mouth shut so we could've won safety. - Kliff**

Kliff then got onto the slingshot, and just gave a simple "Bye."


	9. Chapter 9- Face Your Fears

Chapter 9- Face the Fears

The remaining twenty two contestants woke up to the smell of an odd odor. In the cabins there was a mini fire near the doorway. Everyone gasped except for Conrad, who was screaming and crying. The players started to escape out the window where they saw Alm and Celica.

"Good morning everyone, today's challenge is called "Face Your Fears."

 **I don't like where is this going. - Lukas**

 **I bet this either going to be a long challenge, or a simple one. It just depends on if everyone just chickens out. - Forsyth**

Celica then explained "Everyone will be put through tests of a fear that one, or more of you have. Test number one is fire, and Conrad is eliminated because of, well, that."

Everyone turned around, and saw him rocking back and forth in a balled up position.

 **I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of the time when I was ten. My parents, Celica, and I were trapped inside our burning house. My parents sacrificed themselves in order to save us. I barely escaped with my life that day. - Conrad**

 **Oh god, a fear challenge?! SERIOUSLY?! - Mycen**

"Onto round two" yelled Alm

Celica then blew a whistle. Teenagers then jumped out and started throwing random objects, calling names, and hitting the contestants.

 **I didn't really mind it that much, but I know one person who WOULD mind. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - Delthea**

 **N-no, no, no, I can't handle the bullies. *crying* Why did Alm and Celica have to invite the ones from MY school? - Luthier**

 **OK, that was not cool. Even though it was meant for all of us, they were from Luthier's school. He got the short end of the stick. I want to comfort him after the round is over, so I'm going to eliminate myself. - Saber**

 **I've had to deal with bullies a lot because of my sexuality. At first I could handle it, but then one girl hit me in the area with a pool table ball. - Leon**

"Luthier, Saber, and Leon are all out. Ten Aces and eight Champions are now left." Celica exclaimed

A few minutes later all three were talking, when suddenly two screams were heard. They all ran over to see Kamui and Sonya with messed up hair.

"What happened to you two?" Luthier wondered

Sonya somewhat whispered "Our fear was dragons."

Kamui then continued "Fake dragon, but real fire."

"Wait, what?" asked a shocked Saber "You both got your hair burned?"

"Yeah, but we went in the water to prevent it from burning up." Kamui replied

 **The Aces are kicking us. I hope one of their fears comes up soon. - Kamui**

 **How was the dragon challenge even allowed to be played? When I get off this show, the network will have some explaining to do. - Sonya**

A few seconds later there was what sounded like a whole bunch of raindrops, and a loud shriek.

"Jesse?" Sonya wondered

"Yeah that has to be him, cause his scream closely resembles "HIM." Saber replied "Also, the noise we all heard was hail."

A few minutes later Jesse approached the others, and sat down with them.

 **Hail has always been my biggest fear. I had a scary experience with it as a kid. I don't want to talk about it, but let's just say it's small but deadly. - Jesse**

Let's hope Genny can pull this off." Leon replied

"I doubt she will. I saw what the next one was, and lets just say it's going to take out so many of them."

"Let me guess, arachnophobia?" Luthier answered

In the distance someone yelled "SPIDER" and many screams were followed.

"Yep." Jesse stated

 **We had to lay down while spiders were dumped all over us, and it was so gross. *throws up* - Matilda**

 **I was doing well, until the spiders started crawling into my mouth. - Python**

 **How the hell did Mycen and Atlas not get bothered by it? We were all just covered with hundreds of spiders. - Clive**

 **Mycen is a tough cookie to crack. Atlas is going down. - Camus**

"It's down to Atlas and Mycen." Celica declared

The final test is-"

"HOLDING THIS SNAKE." Alm yelled as Celica uncovered a blanket

Atlas and Mycen were both on opposite ends. They both looked scared as Alm placed the snake in their hands.

 **Snakes are the worst, you don't know when they could bite. - Atlas**

 **I always hated snakes, but today it could mean my life in this game. Now I hate them even more. - Mycen**

 **Just when you think it couldn't get worse, it did. - Clair**

 **They both look like they are about to let go. This is going to be a close one. - Valbar**

At the same time they both panicked. Celica declared the game over.

"So, is it a tie?" Atlas asked

"Not quite" explained Alm ¨Celica and I were watching you, and even though both of you cracked, Mycen held onto the snake a tad bit longer. Mycen wins for the Aces."

Everyone on the Aces side was cheering, while the Champions were in defeat.

 **Thanks for the win Mycen. Now I don't have to face my aerophobia. - Gray**

 **Goodbye, snake hater, Atlas. - Conrad**

 **Let's stir the pot a little bit. I'm going to vote for Conrad. - Mae**

 **It has to be Atlas. Conrad has PTSD, and we didn't even know the challenge started. Hopefully the rest of All In vote for him as well. - Genny**

 **Sorry Conrad, I vote for you to leave tonight. - Atlas**

 **I know how much I hate Mae, but Conrad and Atlas are also targets. This is tough call, but I vote for Mae. - Saber**

Alm began the elimination ceremony

"When I call your name you are safe, and I will throw you a marshmallow: Genny, Valbar, Palla, Kamui, Jesse, Saber, Leon, and Sonya. Mae, you had only one vote, so here is your marshmallow. Atlas, you cost your team the challenge by letting go of the snake. Conrad, you were the first one to be eliminated however, your teammates showed you sympathy and only received two votes. Atlas, since you had eight, you are eliminated."

 **That damn snake cost me the game. Let me add that onto the list of why I hate snakes. - Atlas**

 **Come on people, we are missing the perfect opportunity to vote out Conrad! What is wrong with them? - Palla**

After Atlas got into the slingshot, Celica asked if he had any final words. Before she pulled the lever to send him off, all he said was "I HATE SNAKES."


	10. Chapter 10- Basic Bootcamp

Chapter 10- Basic Bootcamp

Everyone was sound asleep until Celica blew an air horn, and Alm was yelling out a mega horn. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

Everyone ran outside, half awake, to see Alm and Celica in military like uniforms.

"Welcome to boot camp recruits." yelled Celica "Today you will get pushed mentally, physically, and emotionally. Now to start training day off, run this whole island perimeter in fifteen minutes or else you are out. Also, if you are wondering, the perimeter is two miles."

 **Oh no, not this challenge. - Gray**

 **Mycen and I were in the military. This should be no problem for us. - Camus**

 **I say we have the advantage in this challenge due to Camus and I working in the military. Here I come final twenty. - Mycen**

About halfway around the island Luthier was starting to fall behind and struggle. He decided to sit down on a log. Saber and Delthea both turned around to notice what he did.

"What are you doing Luthier? Get up, and finish, now!" Delthea demanded

"I- I can't go on. I need a drink of w-water." Luthier whimpered

 **I'm not the best at physical activity. I failed gym class which is almost impossible to do. The only exception is if your teacher is like mine, and grades on your performance instead of your participation. - Luthier**

 **Luthier needs to stop acting like a big baby. He is such a disappointment to me and our family. I should just shun him now, but we have a challenge to win. - Delthea**

"No time for excuses." She growled while trying to yank him up. "Stop sitting on your ass, and move."

"Delthea, stop." Saber retaliated while turning to him. "Take my hand, and I'll carry you bridal style."

"No, you won't be carrying him ANY style."

""If I let you take him then you are just going to keep abusing him, like how you've been doing his whole life."

"Whatever, you're just jealous cause of-"

Before she could say anything else Saber grabbed Luthier, and took off running.

 **That's another point for me. There was no way in hell I was letting her take him. Come at me all you want Delthea, and hit me with your best shot as well. - Saber**

 **Thank you Saber. You are a good friend to me. - Luthier**

 **Saber is such a pain in the ass. He took my only puppet away, and now I have to find new ones to control. Camus and Mycen are pretty close, maybe they will work. *humming* - Delthea**

The Royals, Camus, and Mycen were the first ones to cross the finish line. Everyone else came soon after, except Luthier, Saber, Leon, Conrad, and Delthea.

"With only ten seconds left Saber and Luthier crossed the line." Alm announced

"Five, four, three, two, one, and that's time. Conrad, Leon and Delthea are out. Saber and Luthier, you two are also out due to cheating." Celica declared

They both looked at each other confused.

"Celica is correct. You had to do the run on your own because of military standards. Saber, you carried Luthier through the second half of the run."

 **That is not fair at all. - Kamui**

 **I'm sorry Alm and Celica, but that is bullshit. People in military help others out all the time. My younger sister, Marla, got recognized for helping out multiple Syrian refugees. - Sonya**

 **Thank God Saber is out of the challenge. He is starting to get on my nerves. - Mae**

"Next, you have to memorize a series of military drill marches, with commands, in thirty minutes. Once thirty minutes are up you all will do the fifty step routine for me and Alm if anyone messes up, they are out.

 **Finally, we have a memorization challenge. This should be right up my alley. Bring it on Alm and Celica. - Forsyth**

Most chose to study by themselves except the Royals, and All In. Since Saber, Leon, and Luthier were out, to act like Alm and Celica by yelling out commands.

 **They were so cool to help us like that. Luthier is definitely in the alliance since he won the Hunger Games challenge. Hopefully Leon will become an official member. We all decided to have him in the group once the merge comes. - Jesse**

 **If I make it to the merge, we will be an alliance of seven. I can't wait to be an official member of All In. The only bad part is that Valbar can't know about this. - Leon**

After the thirty minutes everyone stood in line, and started the drill. After all fifty commands have been given, only the Royals, All In, Mycen, and Camus were left in the game.

 **If I make it to the final challenge I'm going to have to go up against my follow Royal members. I don't want to face them. All I need to do is wait for Alm or Celica to yell "PARADE REST." Once they do, I will start talking and look in another direction. They'll HAVE to send me out when I do that. - Palla**

 **Palla, why would you do such an obvious throw? It clearly said on the paper "When parade rest is called, DO NOT talk or look away from commander." - Lukas**

 **Hopefully Jesse, Kamui, Genny, and Sonya can pull this off for us. - Valbar**

"For those of you left, the final challenge is to hold on to these pegs on the wall without falling off." Alm explained "Hold on tight everyone."

 **Thank God we were given footrests to stand on as well. The only bad part was that the wall was tipping as time ticked by. - Clair**

 **I though the drill challenge was tough. In retrospect, that was a cakewalk. - Genny**

 **I'm OK with being the first one to jump off. That wall would give anyone a tough time. - Python**

After about thirty minutes only Mycen, Camus, Jesse, and Kamui were left standing

"I'm sorry guys. I can't do it." Kamui complained before he dropped.

"It's alright Kam." Sonya cheered "You can do it Jesse, just hang on tight."

 **Kamui did so well in the challenge. *starts to bush* He is so cute too. I think I'm starting to like him. - Sonya**

 **Mycen and I think we have a strategy to get Jesse to drop. It can't hurt to try it out on him. - Camus**

 **It's time to play a little reverse psychology. - Mycen**

"Jesse!" Camus called

"What Camus?"

Then Mycen spoke up "You can try to outlast us, but you can't. We were both in the military, and are solid right now. We can handle the pain whereas your legs are shaking.

 **Mycen does have a point. Why go up against two military professionals? - Jesse**

"Just drop bud. You aren't going home." Camus yelled back

 **I do have the votes to stay, so I'm going to give this one to them. - Jesse**

"Jesse drops, and the Aces win." Celica declared

 **Well played boys. You were able convince Jesse, and now we have another win on our belts. - Clive**

 **Based on how much we are winning challenges, the Aces are going to be unstoppable. - Matilda**

 **I am now convinced that Camus and Mycen are going to be GREAT pawns for me. *evil laughing* Man, I LOVE this game. - Delthea**

 **Conrad was the only one not in my alliance that did not cross the finish line in the first round. It should be crystal clear who my vote is going towards. - Saber**

 **It's an easy choice for me. Conrad is the "lucky one." - Jesse**

 **Jesse cost us the challenge, but I have been trying to knock out Conrad for weeks. I've been voting Conrad almost every time, so tonight should be no different. - Palla**

 **Thanks Jesse for sending us to elimination. - Conrad**

"It's either going to be Jesse who was the reason you all are here, or my dear brother Conrad who did not cross the finish line. By a vote of nine to one…... sorry bro, but your time is up in the game."

 ***dancing around and singing* Celebrate good times come on. - Palla**

 **I had a good run, and could have gone home two other times. I guess for me the third time wasn't the charm. - Conrad**


	11. Chapter 11- Question Of Trust

Chapter 11- Question of Trust

The Royals snuck out of their cabins when they noticed everyone was sound asleep. Once the seven got outside, they all went underneath the dock, as that was their usual spot, and starting hugging, laughing, and high fiving.

 **Conrad was a threat, and now that he's gone, we can finally sleep easy. - Palla**

 **Since Palla is working with us, Conrad could have been gunning for us once the merge hit. That's one less target to worry about. - Python**

 **The Champions made a bold, yet a beautiful move to take Conrad out. I'm sure he would be hard to beat once the teams merged, so they did the right thing. - Lukas**

 **I still don't trust Palla entirely, but it's getting there. My level of trust with her is about ninety five percent. - Clair**

"So, we have the merge coming up." Forsyth explained "We need to strategy so we can all make it to the final seven together."

"We have to win challenges." Lukas commented

"But" Clive whispered "we can't come out to strong, or else the rest will be bound to pick us off one by one."

"We just need to hide the fact that we are working together by laying low, and make big moves behind the scenes." Clair whispered

"Exactly" Palla stated "just lay low."

Little did they know someone was following the Royals to the dock listening in on the conversation.

 **I heard Clive, Clair, and Forsyth sneak out of the cabin. I followed them, and they went under the dock to talk. It turns out they are The Royals along with Palla, Matilda, Lukas, and Python. I am going to keep this to myself for awhile since they have majority vote, but come merge time, they will all go down one by one. - ?**

"Attention final twenty." Celica said by loudspeaker "Meet me over by the bottom of the cliff for your next challenge."

Once everyone got there Celica stood holding climbing gear, and video game controllers.

"Hello everyone." she greeted "Remember the first challenge when you had to jump off this cliff? Well today you will be ascend up it like a rock wall!"

 **Oh man, I hate heights. I don't like this challenge already! - Gray**

"Half of you will have these controllers. The others will have full body suits and climbing gear. These suits will give those that have the controllers complete function of the climbers arms and legs. Each climber will pair up with a controller, and they must work together to reach the top of cliff. Champions, you are down two members. One of you will be controlling twice, and two of the Aces will be controlling together. Everyone come up and get a rock. Red means you will control, and black means you are a climber."

 **Please Father God let me get a red rock. PLEASE let my rock be red. - Gray**

The controllers for the Aces are Clair, Delthea, Forsyth, Matilda, Mycen, and Python. The climbers are Camus, Clive, Gray, Lukas, and Luthier.

The controllers for the Champions are Jesse, Leon, Palla, and Valbar. The climbers are Genny, Kamui, Mae, Saber, and Sonya.

 **NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I'M SO SCARED OF HEIGHTS. I know we will be getting harnesses, BUT THAT IS STILL NOT HELPING. *crying* Why did I have to get a black rock? - Gray**

Camus was up first being controlled by Mycen, and was far into the lead while Sonya being controlled by Valbar was struggling.

 **I am a natural rock climber due to my military work, and Mycen knows how to communicate with me. I think I might ask him if we can have a final two deal. - Camus**

"Yo, Mycen, you there?"

"Yeah. What's up Cam?"

"Move me up a little bit so I can touch the top and Luthier can go."

"On it right now. Speaking of which, you wanna make a final two since we both come from similar backgrounds? We can be called the Military Men."

"Sure, sounds great."

 **What do you know? Mycen asked me. - Camus**

"Val what are you doing? Camus just finished. The Aces are in the lead!"

"Sorry, just tell me where to go."

"Up, Left, Right, and Up twice."

Luthier was getting strapped in looking nervous.

 **I just hope that it's not Delthea who will be controlling me. - Luthier**

Suddenly Luthier's hand smacked him right in the head several times.

 **Speak of the devil. My worst nightmare has came true. Delthea has complete control over my body. - Luthier**

 **If she does anything to him during challenge, I will go on rampage mode. - Saber**

"Let's just get this over with Luthier."

"Whatever Delthea. Move me up three times, and then take a left."

"Saber, it's your turn." Palla screamed " Hurry up!"

A few minutes later Luthier found a hole in the cliff, and decided to investigate. He found the second, and last, hidden immunity idol.

"Oh no you don't!" Delthea yelled.

She made his left foot jerk back causing him to throw the idol in the water and fall down to the beginning.

 **I wasn't going to allowing him to take that idol. If he can't have it, then no one can at all. - Delthea**

 **Wow! Looks like Delthea was mad when he found it. - Valbar**

 **The idol was in such an obvious spot! How did we all miss it? - Forsyth**

 **She has some explaining to do after the challenge. She's just lucky his face didn't get scratched when she made him fall. - Saber**

 **I think she is the Aces new target for doing that. - Kamui**

Luthier and Saber were now neck in neck. Delthea however, wasn't going to let it be that way for long.

"HEY SABER!" Mae yelled out "LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE…. BEHIND IN THIS CHALLENGE!"

Delthea then controlled Luthier to take off his pants and moon him. Everyone gasped except for Delthea and Mae laughing, Saber screaming, and Luthier crying.

 ***crying* - Luthier**

 **What the hell Delthea! That was NOT COOL. - Jesse**

 **I just love it when I see people suffer. - Mae**

 **Both of those girls will get there karma someday. I HOPE THEY BOTH BURN IN HELL FOR HAVING LUTHIER MOON ME LIKE THAT. *punches camera* - Saber**

 **Thanks to my distraction not only did we finish, but so did Clive and Clair as well as Forsyth, Python, and Lukas. Now all Gray and Matilda need to do is reach the top, and we will win for a third time in a row. - Delthea**

Gray was now in his harness ready to go, but couldn't as he was scared. Two groups from the Champions, Jesse and Kamui, and Leon and Mae, managed to finish while he was stalling.

 **It's now just me and Gray versus Jesse and Genny. Since they room together they should have a good connection. We need to move fast to secure a victory. - Matilda**

 **In our cabin of eight everyone we roomed with got eliminated, except for me and Genny. Since Gray is scared we could easily win. - Jesse**

"Gray just go. Please?"

"No. I can't do it."

"Well it doesn't look like you have to now. Look up there."

Gray looked up to see Genny reach the top, and the Champions cheer for her.

"The Champions win." Celica exclaimed

A few hours later someone was walking along the beach, and found the idol on the sand.

 **I guess the idol floated back to the shore. Thank God I have it, cause no one will see it coming. - ?**

"Aces" Alm yelled over the loudspeaker "it's voting time."

 **Delthea pulled off some stunts today, so we need to send her packing. - Gray**

 **My sister has my vote cause of the way she treated me this challenge - Luthier**

 **Goodbye Gray the Chicken. - Clive**

 **I'm with Delthea and Camus tonight. Gray is going down due to having three votes already. - Mycen**

 **I know Python and I are voting out Delthea, but as for the other Royals, we don't know where they stand. - Forsyth**

 **I have to choose between two of my friends. This is hard, but I vote for Delthea tonight to keep Gray safe. - Clair**

"Wow, this was a close vote. Delthea, you mooned and slapped your own brother and made him lose his idol. Gray, you easily blew the challenge for everyone. By a vote of six to five the person leaving the island is….GRAY!"

Everyone looked shocked to see this happen, especially Gray. He sighed and made his way to the slingshot.

 **Bye Gray. I won't miss you. - Delthea**

 **NO! THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO GETTING DELTHEA OUT! - Saber**

 **DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO US! DELTHEA NEEDS TO GO HOME, NOT GRAY! - Sonya**

 **What were the Aces thinking by eliminating Gray? At least there was five people who were sane tonight. - Genny**

 **They were so stupid by saving Delthea when she was clearly vulnerable. Someone obviously has some explaining to do. - Leon**

 **You all made a bad move by getting me out. I bet my elimination will come back to bite everyone in the ass. - Gray**

"Gray, any final words?"  
"Yes Alm. This elimination will come to haunt you as you did not get her out sooner."

With that Gray was sent into the sky screaming.


	12. Chapter 12- I'll Take Two To Go

Chapter 12- I'll Take Two To Go

Everyone made their way to the mess hall for the next challenge.

"Good morning everyone." Celica greeted "There are only two more eliminations left until the merge, but it might happen sooner than you think."

At this point everyone was looking at each other confused.

"The reason why is because we are having A DOUBLE ELIMINATION CHALLENGE!"

 **Are you kidding me? A double elimination challenge? - Valbar**

 **This is insane; but it's a good twist to spice things up. - Clair**

 **We have to win for the Royals. - Matilda**

 **Our team is down a member. If we lose this, the Aces will probably pick us off one by one. I just hope that doesn't happen. - Sonya**

"This challenge is a familiar one played in most fairs, AN EATING CONTEST!"

Alm then came from the kitchen "Here is how this will work: I will be an announcing the foods, and Celica will declare the points. The winners will be best three out of five. By the way, you all will be eating impostor foods picked by Total Drama contestant Owen!"

 **Why would you have that fat piece of *bleep* pick what we are going to be eating? Now I know the impostor foods are going to be bad. - Mae**

 **I have never heard of impostor foods before. What are they? - Palla**

 **An impostor food is what looks like a food when it's really another one. I learnt that from DJ. OK, I admit it; I actually knew DJ before coming on this show because of "connections." - Jesse**

"Our first impostor food for you all is a bucket of fries."

Majority were already eating, and some started the feel their teeth chatter. Alm interrupted when everyone started to feel the cold sensation.

"Which is actually dyed ice cubes!"

Everyone then stopped, or started to eat a little slower.

 **Ice cubes? Why give us ice cubes? - Saber**

 **Personally, I think that the impostor could have been better selected. People eat ice cubes all the time! - Kamui**

 **I hate ice cubes. They always make my teeth hurt due to some texture sensitivity issues I have. - Luthier**

Everyone was done except for Clair, Matilda, Luthier, and Leon. Leon was on his last ice cube while the Aces refused to touch theirs.

"The Champions have the first point. Now, onto the next course which is going to be-"

"Chicken nuggets!"

Almost everyone ate the "nuggets" except for Clair and Matilda, who only took one bite.

"What is this?" Clair complained

"I'm glad you asked Clair. It's actually deep fried liver."

 ***throwing up* - Clair**

 **Deep fried LIVER!? *throwing up* Matilda**

Clair and Matilda were getting upset at eating the food. Meanwhile all the Champions finished.

"The Champions win again. If they score one more point, they will win the challenge."

"What are you girls doing?"

"Clive, I'm your sister you should know I am a picky eater."

"And as your fiance you should know I have a weak stomach."

"But those ice cubes-"

"To me they are extremely cold."

"I love you both, so PLEASE just try to complete the next one. OK?"

 **Clive is right. I have to get my head in the game. - Clair**

 **My honey always gives me support, and I love it so much. *blushes* - Matilda**

 **If we don't win, they could go home. I don't want that to happen. - Clive**

"I hope you are all ready for burgers."

Everyone, was eating the "burger" and once everyone was halfway Alm interrupted for the next surprise.

"Just so you all know the meat is from a raccoon."

Everyone except Jesse, who finished his raccoon, vomited after the statement was made.

"And the Champions win and make it to the merge!"

All nine members were jumping and hugging each other proud of the fact they survived half of the game.

 **Yes! Now I am an official member of All In. Thank you Jesse. - Leon**

 **That was really cool of Jesse to pull out a win for us. - Genny**

 **Keeping the family legacy alive by winning the eat off! GO ME! - Jesse**

 **Those Royals will be turning on their own in no time. It's time to break them up. HAHAHAHA - Delthea**

"Hey Lukas."

"Wassup Delthea? You need something from me?"

"Actually, yes I do. Clair bombed that challenge today. It sounded like she threw it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Lukas, she refused to even TOUCH her food! Coincidence? I don't think so. Spread the word, OK? By the way, Clair told me herself she wanted you gone."

 **I'll have to tell my allies this extremely useful information. Hopefully they all vote with me to get her out. Thank you Delthea for making my decision for tonight's vote easy. - Lukas**

 **One down, and one more to go. HAHAHAHAHA - Delthea**

"Why should I trust you?"

"Hey Delthea! What's going on?"

"Hi Delthea! Why did you ask to meet with me?"

"Luthier, Mycen, Camus, I have something to tell all of you. Do you want to know why Matilda didn't touch her food? She threw the challenge! She told me herself. Please vote her out tonight."

 **I'm going to vote for Clair tonight. I want to vote for her because she voted me out a few days ago. - Delthea**

 **Clair is going down for throwing the challenge. - Python**

 **I'm going to trust my sister, just this once, cause she has a valid point. - Luthier**

 **I can't vote between my younger sister and lover. I vote for Delthea. - Clive**

 **What I don't get is why Clair would throw the challenge and make herself a target when we have majority vote! - Forsyth**

"OK Aces" Celica announced "only Clair, Delthea, and Matilda remain. With five votes against her. Clair takes nineteenth place. Matilda will take eighteenth due to having four votes. Delthea you only got one vote, so you're sticking around."

 **Told ya, my plan worked. - Delthea**

 **Good thing we got those floaters out of here. I don't know what Luthier's talking about. Delthea is a great ally. - Camus**

 **I am really bummed I got out. I could always say I was on the show, that counts, right? - Clair**

 **Delthea is really good at this game! She made those two girls vote for each other. She also made their closest friends betray them. - Mycen**

 **NO! JUST ONE SPOT FROM THE MERGE! -Matilda**

"OK ladies, any last words before I send you flying?"

"Tell my brother he better win the game."

"Good luck at the merge. You all are going to need it with Delthea still around."


	13. Chapter 13- X-treme Merge

Chapter 13- X-treme Merge

"Good morning mergers!" Alm said on the loudspeaker "Please go record your thoughts on making it this far."

 **I thought since I exposed my secret on the first day I would have been one of the first ones to go. If I want to keep getting farther into the game I need to start building relationships other then Mycen and Delthea. - Camus**

 **Even though my sister and lover are gone, I still have the rest of the Royals to back me up. They can only take me so far however. - Clive**

 **I can now officially align with Mae now, but I need some puppets for us to take out the Royals. Camus and Mycen will work since they have a strong bond, and Mae thinks Valbar will work. - Delthea**

 **I figured due to my intellect I would make it this far, but that could be my downfall as well as hooking up with Palla. I might need to change my strategy a bit. - Forsyth**

 **All In is doing well by laying low, and with two additional members we can dominate this game. - Genny**

 **The family legacy of making it to the merge is still intact. Hopefully I can make it farther than "him" and win the game. - Jesse**

 **Sonya and I could possibly be a final two deal. We just need to be smart and strategically on how to take out the other members of our alliance after everyone else is gone. - Kamui**

 **I won't disappoint All In. I can get outside information from Valbar, and we will be one step ahead. - Leon**

 **Making it this far feels amazing, and getting there with my friends is even better. We have to make sure no one is suspicious of us to stay and move forward. - Lukas**

 **Now that I have made it to the merge, Delthea will really gun after me and Saber. I need to keep an eye out for her, as well as make my other All In allies stay off her radar. - Luthier**

 **Delthea and I already have plans to use puppets to do our dirty work, so with Camus and Mycen, and possibly Valbar, we will be unstoppable. - Mae**

 **I'm proud of myself for making it this far. Everyone else thought I was going to be a old guy like Nomah who could not do challenges, but I proved them all wrong by winning twice for my team. I also have a good social game as I am allied with Camus and Delthea. I could possibly win the whole thing. - Mycen**

 **I may be only girl left and Champion to be a part of the Royals, but I know that I can go all the way to the end. I just need to be cautious, because anyone can stab anyone in the back at any moment. - Palla**

 **I made it to the second half, and now I can adjust my gameplay. During the merge in every reality show the competition beasts go home early. I am planning to just take it nice and easy these next few days. - Python**

 **I have to make sure All In goes after Delthea and Mae. Both girls are huge threats to our alliance. They have to go sooner rather than later. - Saber**

 **My gameplay this next month needs to be better than ever now due to the jury deciding our fate. *blushes* I like Kamui a lot *unblushes* but if I throw away my game for him, then I'm throwing away a million bucks. - Sonya**

 **The only person I trust right now is myself. Not even Leon or Kamui can be fully reliable for two reasons: this game is all about betrayal, and they have been somewhat distant lately. I feel like they are hiding something from me. - Valbar**

Everyone was chatting with each other until Celica was approaching with parachutes.

"OK everyone settle down cause today's challenge is approaching any minute."

There was a distant plane sound and a bullseye target being set out. Everyone then had an idea of what the challenge was going to be.

 **Are we going to be skydiving or something? - Python**

 **I've always wanted to skydive! I can't wait to get an adrenaline rush! - Lukas**

 **Jumping out of a plane is no where on my bucket list. Studies show that one out of a hundred thousand people do not make it. - Forsyth**

"You all will be skydiving, and attempting to land on the target. The target has numbers that range from one to ten. As you all can probably guess, ten will be the bullseye.

 **Ten is the bullseye. No *bleep* Sherlock - Sonya**

 **We aren't a bunch of four years olds Celica. Of course the ten is what we want to be aiming for. - Palla**

Whoever lands on the ten, or the person that comes closest, will win individual immunity. Everyone, please hop into the plane.

 **Now that the teams are merged, immunity is a crucial part of being successful in this game. - Mycen**

 **I know how much immunity means now, but I need to stick to our "Lay Low" strategy. - Clive**

Once everyone got in, the plane took of thousands of feet off the ground. Many were scared to do it, but knew immunity was on the line. One at a time, the contestants jumped hoping to hit the bullseye. Luthier decided to jump first, however he was not even on the target.

 **I love math. I knew where I needed to jump in order to get the best angle. However, the wind** **had some other plans for me. - Luthier**

The females all went next, as the guys were chicken, and each took the jump. Palla landed first scoring a four, followed by Mae getting a seven. Genny and Sonya jumped together, but only got a one. Delthea went last and seemed to be on target. The wind however, blew her a little bit but still managed to take the lead by barely scoring an eight.

The guys slowly jumped out one at a time. The wind was slowly picking up speed blowing them all over the target. None of the guys however, scored higher than a five. The plane came down with Celica coming out, looking at who stood where.

 **Good thing the wind managed to pick up speed. I was most likely going to land on the ten. - Clive**

"Delthea wins immunity" Celica declared "the rest of you have a chance at becoming the first member of our jury, I'll see you all tonight for the elimination ceremony."

 **GERONIMO BITCHES! - Delthea**

 **Yes, Delthea won the immunity. Now it's time to attack the Royals. - Mae**

"Hey Mae."

"Yeah Del? You need me?"  
"I told you about the Royals. Right?"

"Yeah, of course, I even mentioned it to Camus and Mycen. Why?"  
"Perfect, now, we just need to tell Valbar about them. We also need him to tell Leon and Kamui. Most likely they will then tell Jesse. Jesse will then tell Saber. Saber will tell Genny and Luthier. One of them will then tell Sonya."

"So it's going to be a one huge chain reaction then?"  
"Exactly!"

"Let's do it then!"

 **Mae is really nice friend to have. She is helping me get farther into the game by telling me this information. All I need to do is tell others, and we can achieve the voting majority. - Valbar**

Some time later the seven of All In were meeting in Genny and Jesse's cabin.

"What do you mean?" Genny blasted out

"How did you find out this information?" Luthier added

"Valbar told me." Leon simply stated "They are in a five person alliance called the Royals."

 **Either Leon is telling the truth, or he is just suffering from some paranoia. - Saber**

 **It's not like Valbar to lie about that sort of thing. He's almost as honest as Camus. I'll believe what he is saying for now. - Kamui**

"We need to put an end to them." Kamui stated "They could be dangerous later on."

"I have an idea." Jesse explained "The Royal that does each challenge the best is the one that gets sent to jury. Leon can go tell Valbar who we want to eliminate. Valbar can spread the word around, and that's how we get a majority vote."

 **Wow Jesse, that is a brilliant plan. - Genny**

 **I like where his idea is heading. - Luthier**

 **My smarts do not come from my brother at all. *laughing* Bro if you're watching back home, sorry you had to hear that. - Jesse**

 **I told you I was going to be a valuable asset to All In. - Leon**

"So" Celica began "it has come down to the final two people Clive, and Mae.

 **I really hope the twelve votes are not for me. Mae is hated amongst everyone here at camp. - Clive**

 **I bet you money the plan worked. Clive is going down. I just feel bad about not being honest with him though. At least I can let it out in this confessional that I played a role in his elimination. - Camus**

By a vote of twelve to five, the first person of the jury is…..CLIVE!"

 **Bye bye Clive. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. - Mae**

 **Taking out the Royals is going to be so much fun! It's also going to be way too easy considering how gullible everyone here is. - Delthea**

Now everyone, since you made it to the jury stage, you won't be taking the slingshot or making a final confessional. Instead you will take a short boat ride to the jury house, and make more confessionals there."

Clive said goodbye to the Royals before stepping on the boat, and disappearing in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14- Wheel Of Misfortune

Chapter 14- Wheel of Misfortune

The sixteen players left stepped onto a game show stage. In the middle of the stage, there was a large wheel with various colors on it. On the far right, there were chairs set up to make a four by four square. Alm and Celica then came in from the left, and stood at a podium next to the wheel.

"Good morning everyone!" Alm brightly exclaimed "Please take a seat, and Celica will explain how today's challenge is going to work."

"This challenge is called Wheel of Misfortune."

 **Wow, that name is SO clever. Where are Pat Sajak and Vanna White at? - Sonya**

We will be playing four rounds. Half of you will be eliminated each time. Alm will spin the wheel. Whatever color the arrow lands on will represent the torture method you all will be facing. The last person standing at round four will win individual immunity going into tonight's elimination ceremony."

 **I need to win this invincibility. If I don't win, the Royals are going to be targeting me. - Mae**

 **Either myself or one of my allies needs to win Wheel of Misfortune based of how the voting went down a few days ago. - Forsyth**

 **The other players ganged up on us, and that is probably going to happen again tonight. If someone from my side wins, that will give everyone else fewer options to choose from. - Python**

"OK Alm, spin that wheel."

The wheel spun for about five seconds till it landed on lime green. Celica grabbed the lime green card from Alm's hand, and read it out loud.

"Listen to bomb explosions on headphones."

 **Bomb explosions on headphones?! Are they trying to make us go deaf?! - Genny**

 **I knew they weren't going to make it easy on us. - Valbar**

Not even fifteen seconds passed and Leon, Mycen, Camus, and Valbar all dropped out.

 **I guess you could say that I bombed in that challenge. *chuckle* - Leon**

 **I had to drop out. I'm getting older, so I want to keep my hearing as long as possible. - Mycen**

 **I'm glad that when I went to war there were no bombs around where I was. I probably wouldn't have made it. - Camus**

Everyone still left was either biting their tongue, holding their chairs arm rests, or doing both. Sonya, Genny, and Lukas could not take the noise any longer. The nine left were praying that someone would take off their headphones. They got their wish as Palla screamed at the top of her lungs and threw them across the stage, accidentally hitting Alm in the process.

 **Whoops. Sorry Alm. I did not mean to hit your face. - Palla**

 ***laughing* - Lukas**

 **Palla had a great angle. *laughing* - Forsyth**

 ***laughs and falls off of seat* - Python**

 **I was so close to dropping out. I was barely able to stay calm after when I heard Jesse yell to me "Go to your happy place." - Luthier**

 **I'm so proud of Luthier. He was able to overcome his noise sensitivity to stay in the game. - Jesse**

Alm spun the wheel, and the arrow stopped at orange.

"The orange torture is the eraser challenge." Celica explained

While she was explaining Saber and Luthier left the stage.

 **Oh hell no. I'm not doing that challenge, I know Luthier won't do it either cause of multiple incidents that happened. - Saber**

 **I rule at the eraser challenge! This will be an easy W for me. - Mae**

 **I would love to dedicate this confessional to all the idiots out there who don't know what the eraser challenge is or how to do it. All you do is rub an eraser really fast on your arm while saying the alphabet. Doing it can send you to the hospital. How do I know? Social media, and my friends and I did it to Luthier a few times before. - Delthea**

 **The horror of eraser challenges are flooding back into my brain. *crying* Delthea and her friends always gave me the eraser if I did something wrong. They even threaten to post a video of it on social media saying "My brother tried to give me an eraser marking, but I snatched the eraser out of his hand." I hate her so much for doing this over and over again. *rolls up sleeve a little that shows multiple scars* - Luthier**

"Ready, set, RUB."

The remaining six started to rub, but some of the rubbing soon stopped as Forsyth and Kamui started to show red marks and quit.

 **Erasers belong on pieces of paper. They do not belong on a persons skin. - Forsyth**

 **My hair got burnt by a fire a few weeks ago. I wasn't going to let my arm be burnt to a crisp as well. I am a human being, not a piece of bacon! - Kamui**

"OK the final four left are: Python, Mae, Delthea, and Jesse. Your third torture landed on white. Guess what that means? You will be eating spicy devil ghost pepper chicken wings!

 **I've had ghost pepper before, and it's not that hot to me. I may be able to win immunity after all. - Python**

 **I can't handle spices. They always just go right through me. - Jesse**

"Ready? EAT THOSE WINGS."

Everyone took their first bites of the wings. Jesse's face was starting to turn blood red. He was now running to the woods. Python was having no problem and ate the whole wing. The girls were both struggling, and stopped at the same time.

"OK ladies, you both dropped out together. We are going to do a simple coin flip to determine who will face Python in the final round. Alm, will you please get the coin for us?"

 **Are you joking right now? A COIN FLIP!? Talk about a waste of time. - Sonya**

"Mae, your call."

"Alm, I'm going to tails."

The coin was picked up showing the bald eagle. Mae won the right to face Python.

 **This is it, me against a Royal. I know I have to win, but even if he wins we still have a backup option. - Mae**

"The final challenge is hot pink. Python, Mae, you guys will have to drink chocolate milkshakes until one of you gets a brain freeze."

They both started drinking and gulping down the drinks. Both were still going strong after they finished their second one. On the third however, Python went fast and got a headache."

"Mae beats Python and wins immunity!" Alm declared

 **Ta Ta Python. - Mae**

 **According to our puppets, everyone is sticking to the plan. This should once again be a smooth ceremony. - Delthea**

"OK everyone it's down to Python and Delthea for elimination."

 ***In a three beat rhythm* Delthea. Delthea. - Lukas**

The vote was twelve to four.

 **S'il vous plait Celica. Parles Delthea est aller. - Forsyth**

"Python has been eliminated."

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Palla**

Python hugged the three Royals before hopping on the boat.

 **There were twelve votes against both Royals. I will have to investigate this further. I feel like something shady is happening. - Luthier**


	15. Chapter 15- Search and Do Not Destroy

Chapter 15- Search and Do Not Destroy

After the elimination ceremony, Luthier was laying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling and sighing.

 **Leon told us that Valbar gave him information on the Royals. Us seven plus Val makes eight, but there were twelve votes at the last two eliminations. Valbar must be hiding something. Maybe he is telling others our voting plans. I'll have to ask him about this. - Luthier**

"Valbar?"

"Yes Luthier?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Did you ask anyone to vote for Clive and Python at the last two eliminations?"

 **Why would he ask a question like that? Is he onto our plans? I'll just have to give him a fake answer just to be safe. - Valbar**

"Yeah. I knew Leon wanted certain people gone, so I helped him a little by telling Mycen and Camus."

"Thank you for your honesty."

 **All of this information is adding up. Camus and Mycen are constantly hanging around my sister. She must be using them to do her dirty work by passing news back and forth between various people. I need to tell the Royals about this chain reaction. - Luthier**

"Lukas, we need to have a meeting in our side of the cabin. Can you please bring Forsyth and Palla? Also, we can't have Mycen present."

 **Why would Luthier call a meeting with such odd requests? He is not in our alliance, so he is maybe trying to tell us something. - Lukas**

"Thank you guys for coming tonight. As you guys may know, your alliance as received twelve votes at the last two elimination ceremonies. That is no coincidence"

 **What does he mean by "no coincidence?" - Palla**

 **I already have the feeling we are in big trouble here. - Forsyth**

"I talked to Valbar, and I was able to link two and two together." Delthea and Mae found out you guys were in an alliance. They passed that information to Camus, and Mycen. They told Valbar, who told Leon. He then told everyone else. We all came together, and decided to vote for the Royal who did the best during each challenge."

 **What the hell!! How did Luthier figure this out?? - Lukas**

 **I'm impressed by your observational skills Luthier. How can I ever thank you enough? - Forsyth**

 **Luthier was really nice to help us out like that. We could use him in our alliance for numbers. - Palla**

"So, what do we do now?" Lukas asked

"Let's make him one of us." Palla decided

"That could work." Lukas stated

"But are you sure he can be trusted fully?"

"Forsyth, he just gave us info that could save our asses in the game."

"I know but-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Luthier interrupted

"We decided, based on the majority, to make you a Royal." Lukas answered

 **I was honestly not expecting an alliance offer, but I'll take it. - Luthier**

"Thank you guys."

"Now what?" Palla asked

In all honesty, I think we should come up with a plan tomorrow. It's getting late, and we need to rest for the next challenge."

"You're right. OK, meeting adjourned." Forsyth concluded

"Good morning players. Please meet Alm in the woods for your next challenge."

The players looked around the forest to find chests with locks. All the chests had a map, and a number ranging from one to fifteen. Alm was in the middle to explain the challenge.

"Hello everyone please pick a chest, and stand by it" he commanded.

Once everyone was beside a chest, Alm continued.

"For this challenge, you will have to find the key to your chest. One at a time, starting with one, you will have fifteen minutes to use your map and get the key. All chests contains prizes inside, and maybe more than one will have a marshmallow. If you get a marshmallow you are immune at the vote tonight."

Everyone looked excited and pumped to get their keys.

 **I hope none of the keys involve what the contestants on Total Drama had to do. I couldn't have handled any of them except the Bridgette bunny one. - Sonya**

 **I really hope I get an endurance challenge. If I get endurance, I'll win the rewards easily. -** **Camus**

"Alright so who has the first chest?"

"I got it" Kamui raised his hand

"Then…….GO!!!"

Kamui sprinted to the cabins to find a huge mud pool. He jumped in trying to find the key. Kamui was struggling, but barely made it back in time. Kamui opened the chest to find the words "ADVANTAGE IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE" written on a white piece of paper.

 **Hopefully I'll survive tonight so I'll be able to USE the advantage. - Kamui**

 **Kamui got an advantage. He is so lucky. - Leon**

 **If Kamui got an advantage, these rewards oughta be good. - Camus**

Genny was up next. She went to a thin tree, and saw the key up top. She tried to climb, but the time ran out once she got the key.

"Sorry Genny you missed out on receiving some chocolate cake."

 **Aww man that's my favorite dessert!! - Genny**

Mycen was up next, and ran to a one hundred pound brick. He lifted it no problem, and got the key with four minutes to spare. He opened the chest and won varieties of soda.

 **You want to know what would have gone better with all this Coke and Pepsi? Some marshmallows. - Mycen**

Camus was up next, and went to the beach. He swam up to a boat, grabbed the key, and went back with nine minutes left. Camus opened up his basket to find some barbecue chicken wings.

 **Wings and soda not a bad reward for Mycen and I. Hopefully the girls won't ask for any cause we will be tearing them up. - Camus**

Delthea was up, and she had to crack a safe. She was really quick and heard the three beeps to secure the combination. She grabbed the key, and found a bag of marshmallows inside her chest.

 **Looks like I have a better treat than the food that the boys won. - Delthea**

 **Of course Delthea had to pick the fifth chest. - Saber**

 **At least we still have Mae as a backup option. - Luthier**

Valbar was after Delthea, and he had to solve a puzzle, After fifteen minutes, he wasn't even close to finishing.

"Sorry Val you would have won a phone call from home."

 ***bawling* I miss my boy so much. I promised him I'd win for him. It's hard being away, and not knowing how your child is doing. - Valbar**

Valbar was getting comfort from Leon, but not for long as he was up next. He ran to the cabins, and had to hit the target.

 **There was nothing there to hit the target with. No arrows, or guns, or….wait a minute….hit the target...I GOT IT. - Leon**

Leon ran up to the target and smacked it with his hand. He felt a secret compartment inside, and received his key.

"Child's play everyone, now, let's see what's inside…..YES!!! IMMUNITY!" Leon cheered

 **I will admit, that was a good play on words. - Leon**

Luthier was up, and he had to convince a stranger to give him the key.

"Hello uh, wow you're fat. Can I, uh, have the key? Please?"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?"

"N-no, I d-didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Forget it, and scram. You're not getting this key"

"Look I-Im s-s-s-sorry-"

"And I'M sorry you were even BORN. Honestly, who told you it was OK to call a person FAT. You oughta be ashamed you little *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*."

Luthier was now on the ground, yelling, and holding his ears. At this point Saber and Jesse overheard, and starting running to aid Luthier. They were able to pin the guy to the ground in no time flat. The guy ran away and dropped the key, but since they helped, Luthier was disqualified, and would not get any brownies.

 **That was not good luck for Luthier getting that chest to open. - Saber**

 **Honestly, Luthier should get some brownie points. He was facing a difficult situation for him. - Jesse**

 **I know I suck at these social skills, so those brownies were never going to be mine. - Luthier**

Saber was up, and he had to solve a fifteen piece cube puzzle. He barely made it in time. Saber opened the chest to find chocolate candy balls dipped in peanut butter. Forsyth followed him and solved a rubix cube in under two minutes, so he got more rubix cubes as his prize

 **This reward is so much better than the food honestly. I own over a hundred cubes, and now I can train even more. - Forsyth**

Jesse had to get a pretty blonde to give him the key. He got it in no time, so Jesse got some new clothes for his reward.

 **This chest was made for me. I have my charms thanks to "him" teaching me how to pick up girls like a gentleman. Thanks big bro!! - Jesse**

Mae followed Jesse, and her task was to climb a huge pole to retrieve the key. She was struggling due to the wind, but barely managed to get the key to open the chest.

 **These marshmallows are tasting so good right now. - Mae**

 **No!! Now our two biggest targets are immune!! We have to think of someone else to vote for now. - Palla**

Lukas was up. He barely took any time to find his key underneath the chest. He won a cash check of five thousand dollars.

 **I was number thirteen to go up. I had so much time to figure out the secret code in morse. - Lukas**

Palla was now up, and had to go through garbage piles. Sadly she could not find her key, and lost her chance at gaining new dresses.

 **This is just great. Not only did I ruin my clothes, but I also did not receive new ones. - Palla**

Sonya was the last one to attempt to open a chest. She had to work an egg through an obstacle course without it breaking. She was struggling at the end, but she saved it last minute. Sonya won immunity as a result.

"That's game everyone!! Delthea, Leon, Mae, and Sonya are immune tonight."

"Just, please vote for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I know what I'm doing and it's going to be a shocker."

At the elimination ceremony everyone looked nervous. Celica was ready to reveal the vote when a stunned looked appeared on her face.

"OK, it has come to my attention that there were fifteen votes for the same person. Would anyone care to explain what's going on?"

"I would."

"Lukas." Celica began "You understand you voted for yourself, so you'd be off to jury?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Celica."

He went in his pocket and pulled on an immunity idol. Everyone gasped, and looked surprised.

"Yes I have the idol, the same one Delthea made Luthier throw into the water. It washed up to shore the night of Gray's elimination, and I found it lying on the beach. You all really thought I would vote for myself? Yeah right. I'm not an idiot. That vote was a fraud. I wanted to cast my real vote right here, right now, just like Conrad did with Est."

 **Now it all makes sense as to why he had us vote for him. - Forsyth**

 **This is the most interesting elimination yet. - Palla**

 **Can we get a drumroll up in here? - Luthier**

"O-K. This is an interesting turnaround, so Lukas, who is your vote for?"

Everyone had apprehensive or anticipation looks on their faces.

"Well, I wish I could send those two home." Lukas stated pointing at Delthea and Mae. "However I can't, so I had to rethink this. I really love each of you in your own way but Camus, when you came into this game, you had so many secrets. From the time spent on the island you were hidden under an alias, you showed hidden talents such as swimming and magic, and you have military endurance. I also saw you hanging around Delthea and Mae many times which raised more red flags for me. Who knows what else you are hiding under your skin. Secret keepers are huge threats in a game like this, so I can not have you around any longer. With that said please don't take this personally, but I am sending you to jury."

Everyone, especially Camus, looked shocked and did not know what to say. Camus said goodbye to Lukas and Mycen before leaving.

 **What the hell just happened? - Delthea**

 **Damnit!!! We just lost a valuable puppet. - Mae**

 **You may have won the battle Lukas, but we are going to win the war. Camus will be avenged. - Mycen**

 **This was the best elimination by far. Sorry Camus, you played really well. - Kamui**

 **I had to send Camus to jury. It was not personal at all, just a hundred percent pure and genius strategy. - Lukas**


	16. Chapter 16- Hide and Sneaks

Chapter 16- Hide and Sneaks

Delthea was walking into the cabin when she noticed Mycen sitting on Camus's bed sulking.

"Oh, hey Delthea."

"Mycen? Why are you sitting on Camus's bed?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to. I mean, why Camus of all people?"

"I know it sucks, but we have to continue. Look at it this way, we now have an extra motivation to win."

They both heard knocking on the door as Forsyth came in.

"Mycen, what wrong?"

"He's just upset over Camus's elimination."

"Hey, at least he has an extra jury vote."

"I suppose so. Well then, I'm not going to let my presence ruin either of your evenings, good night."

"Good night." Forsyth and Delthea said as Mycen left.

 **Both of them are right. I need to stop moping around like a little baby. - Mycen**

 **If you need anything at all Mycen** , **just tell me. Hopefully I'll be able to help you out. - Forsyth**

 **Was it necessary to do that Mycen. Hell no! You and Camus would have been split up eventually by me and Mae. Just be lucky you got it out of the way. - Delthea**

The next day the players met Celica by the dock.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of hide and seek. Each of you will have ten minutes to hide before Alm comes looking for you with a paintball gun. There are three ways to win immunity. First, be the last one standing. Second, tag this long vertical wooden pole to the left of me. Finally, if you are out then tag another player. Kamui, since you have an advantage from the previous challenge, you will get an extra five minutes of hiding time."

 **An extra five minutes can really help me pick a good spot to hide in. Thanks for the reward Celica. - Kamui**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Your five minutes start…..NOW."

Kamui made a mad dash towards the forest.

 **My theory is that Alm is going to start at the dock. I want to be as far away from him as possible. I can't waste any time I've been given to dilly dally.. - Kamui**

A few minutes later a timer went off.

"OK everyone, Kamui's extra time is now up. Remember you all have ten minutes to pick a hiding spot. Your time starts NOW."

The players all starting running in different directions, and some were even pushing each other.

"You all at home are probably wondering why we did not cut to a commercial. While everyone else hides, you will be getting our first look at our jury. One by one the first three went to the jury house after their eliminations, and they have A LOT to say."

 _*9 days ago*_

Clive exited the boat, and was taken aback at the five star mansion in front of him.

"OH MY GOD!" he said with a hint of laughter

 **Being the first in jury is such a bittersweet feeling. Bitter because I was voted out, but sweet because I can just relax for three days in paradise without worrying about game. - Clive (juror #1)**

Clive walked into the mansion to find himself in a massive dining hall. To the left were couches and a TV, which he thought was the living room, and a game room to the right. He then walked upstairs to find two paths. The right path led to a workout area, and library. Clive then went left to find an arch of rooms. Each door had a number in gold ranging from one to fourteen.

"I guess only fourteen will be staying here instead of fifteen, so that's interesting."

 **I honestly don't know what happened with my elimination. I wasn't even that big of a threat to anyone. - Clive (juror #1)**

He walked into the leftmost room with the golden one of it, and sat his bags down on a huge white bed. Clive put his clothes in the dressers and closets, and called it a night.

 _*6 days ago*_

Clive was in the game room breaking the pool balls, and drinking Coke.

 **My time alone is about to end. It's now nighttime, and that's when the eliminations happen.**

Python makes his way out of the boat, but the camera only shows his blue sneakers.

 **I don't want any of my alliance members to show up. No Forsyth, no Lukas, no Palla, and no Python. I'm fine with anyone else just please not them. - Clive (juror #1)**

"Bitch I'm hooooooome." Python laughed

Clive's mouth dropped open.

"OH MY GOD! NO NO NO NO NO!"

Python continued laughing while Clive came in for a warm embrace.

 **I promised myself I would throw challenges, but I decided to do well and lost immunity to Mae. If I just stuck to my plan I wouldn't have been here. I could have still been fighting for the million. - Python (juror #2)**

 **My one nightmare came true. A Royal came in right after me. You guys had one job: stay off the radar till the very end. - Clive (juror #1)**

"I was praying it wasn't any of you guys."

"Well you should hear this: there were twelve votes against ME TOO!"

"NO!"

"I'm serious."

Wait, do you think someone figured us out?"

"Most likely. cause Forsyth, Palla, and Lukas wouldn't betray us, well, not this early."

"But dude, this game is about betrayal."

 **I'm shocked hearing Python drop that bomb on me about the whole twelve votes thing. Obviously someone has been pulling the strings to get us all out one by one. I hope whoever figured us out comes here next. - Clive (juror #1)**

 **I really hope karma is a bitch for the idiot, or idiots, who decided to destroy our games. - Python (juror #2)**

"So, fill me in. What happened with the challenge? Who did you all vote for?"

We had to complete four tortures with half of us eliminated each round. The final round was me against Mae. We had to drink chocolate milkshakes till either of us got a brain freeze."

"Oh god! How's your head?"

"Relax, I'm fine now, anyway the four of us voted Delthea since she and Mae have a bond."

"Makes sense to do that."

"Exactly, so enough game talk, show me around man."

"Let's do the tour then."

"And afterwards I'm going to beat you in pool."

"HAHAHAHA you wish."

 _*3 days ago*_

Python was relaxing in the pool. Clive came outside, and got in as well.

"Hey Python? I made a some chocolate milkshakes. Want one? HAHAHA"

"HAHAHA Yeah sure, but I'm not going to brain freeze myself this time."

 **Life in jury is so much fun. My best friend in the game is staying with me for awhile. So, yeah, it's pretty chill. - Python (juror #2)**

"Watch, I bet you it's another Royal coming in." Clive commented

"Well if it is at least we don't have to give them the jury initiation process."

Clive laughed at Python's remark and gave him a toast. While they were laughing, Camus snuck in on them.

"Got robbed hard boys."

Clive and Python both got out of the pool shocked. They hugged him carefully as they did not want not to get any water on his black dress clothes.

 **So much went down during my elimination. I'm still trying to put together what exactly happened. I know they'll be surprised to hear everything. - Camus (juror #3)**

"So, I have to tell you guys something. All fifteen of us cast votes for Lukas, but guess what he pulls out?"

"The idol?" Python guessed

"It wasn't just any idol. It was the same one lost in the water during the day of Gray's elimination."

"WHAT?"

"Yo that's crazy!" Clive chirped

"I know, and guess what? Lukas voted for himself because he knew he was going to go if he didn't have it. Since he had it though, he wanted to reveal his real vote out loud like Conrad did."

"So, why did he vote for you?" Python asked

"He wanted to get rid of Delthea or Mae. The three Royals actually found out why you both are sitting here with me."

Both mouths once again dropped.

 **I knew someone figured us out. I just didn't think it would be either of them. - Clive (juror #1)**

"Wait a damn minute. So, those girls were the ones that found us out?" Python asked

"Exactly, and then they told me and Mycen. After Lukas voted me out, I found out Delthea was using me to spread the word."

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS!" Python screamed again.

"I had no clue she was using me as a puppet though."

 **Delthea is evil, cunning, and needs to get eliminated. - Camus (juror #3)**

"So, how did this plan work?" Clive asked

"Apparently after she told us, Mae told Valbar. Val told Leon, who told Kamui. He told Jesse and Saber, who passed it to Genny. Finally, she told Sonya and Luthier. It was just one mega chain reaction."

 **It's crazy hearing these bombshells dropped on us like BAM BAM BAM. - Clive (juror #1)**

 **A lot of things are starting to make since now. Sometimes the truth hurts like hell, and this is one of those times. - Python (juror #2)**

"So Lukas voted you out, and not the girls?" Clive questioned

"Sadly, they won immunity along with Leon, and Sonya."

 **I'm a little proud of Lukas for making that move on me. Sure it's a dirty one, but he is playing the game really smart. - Camus (juror #3)**

"It really sucks to see you here Camus, but welcome to jury." Python laughed

"Cheers to jury." they all said simultaneously

They clinked their milkshakes together, and started drinking.

 _*End of jury segment*_

"READY OR NOT, HERE COMES ALM!" Celica yelled

Alm first checked the cabins. He did not find anyone, so he went to the dining hall and kitchen. He walked over Leon, who was hiding on the roof. Alm searched through the dining hall and kitchen, but to no avail, until he heard a little giggle behind the fridge. He checked to find Sonya curled up on the floor.

 **Alm may have found me, but I have a little surprise in store for him. - Sonya**

"NOW LEON!" Sonya yelled

There was a loud thump from the outside, so Alm went to check. When he wasn't looking, Sonya made a mad dash towards the exit. She ran as fast as she could so she would not get hit. Alm was about to make the first shot, but he noticed Sonya and Leon were touching the pole and high fiving.

 **We both deserved immunity for my distraction. I can't believe that it actually worked. - Leon**

Alm decided to check the cliff next. He managed to find Lukas who was waiting for the right moment to jump. Before he could attempt to escape however, several pinballs hit his arm.

 **I thought my plan would have worked. In retrospect, I should have jumped sooner. - Lukas**

"Hey Alm look down there. Isn't that Kamui running?"

"Yeah it is." Alm replied he started to fire

A loud distance OWWW was heard.

"Nice shot. So did I get immunity?"

"No, cause you had to TAG him."

 **I spotted him before Alm did. That has to count. Right? - Lukas**

Kamui met Alm and Lukas by the edge of the cliff. He was holding his butt in pain.

"Alm, you shot me in the ass!" Kamui replied

 **Not only did I blow my advantage my being one of the first ones tagged, I'm also in pain from where Alm shot me. Could this day really get any worse? - Kamui**

"Sorry I- hey where did Lukas go?"

"Gotcha Palla" Lukas replied while carrying her

"Dang It Luke. Please put me down."

"Alright there."

"I thought I had a good hiding spot."

"You did, it's just I heard you laughing when Alm shot Kamui."

 **Thanks Palla for helping me win immunity. - Lukas**

 ***laughing* I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. - Palla**

"Sorry, it was so hilarious. Now, if you would set that aside, follow me. I know where Forsyth is hiding at."

"And we know where Jesse is." Leon replied while he and Sonya were running up

"We thought it would be best to stay with you all." Sonya explained

A few minutes later, everyone was in the woods. They were approaching where Forsyth was hiding. Palla suddenly had everyone halt.

"I know where he is. Forsyth loves to wear his favorite color green. Since the grass is green he can easily blend in." Palla then jumped, and landed on him.

"Tag."

"Come on Palla!"

"Sorry new Gwen. I just needed this win."

 **Impressive work Palla, I didn't even tell you where my hiding spot was. My hat goes off to you. Also, did you really have to call me the "new Gwen?" - Forsyth**

Two female screams were heard behind some rocks. Everyone ran over to find Genny and Mae cowering in fear over a spider. Alm shot Genny, while Forsyth tagged Mae.

 **Why did you shoot her Alm? Genny was supposed to be my tag. - Kamui**

 **I know there was only one spider, but they are so scary. - Genny**

 **Note to self: never hide with Genny, or a spider, again. - Mae**

"At least we got away from that creature." Mae said in disgust

"Yep" Genny happily exclaimed while climbing a tree

"Genny, what are you doing? Please don't tag- NO!" someone shrieked

Genny came back down with Jesse following her.

"I could see him up in the tree"

"Thanks for getting me." Jesse thanked with sarcasm "Who's left out there?"

"Let's see" Alm thought "Delthea, Luthier, Mycen, Saber and-"

"Look!" Mae pointed out "Valbar he's running away!"

Mae then ran, and caught up with Valbar inches away from the pole. Valbar then noticed Saber sneaking up on the pole. He successfully tackled him into the water.

 **I guess me playing college football really payed off. - Valbar**

"Nice move V."

"Thank you Saber. By the way it's just the siblings, and Mycen left."

"Not for long."

"What are you talking about?" Alm asked as he and the others ran up to them

Saber then went under the deck and brought up someone.

"Luthier has been hiding with me this whole time."

 **I don't understand why he wanted to eliminate me, but two can play at that game. - Luthier**

Luthier then went under the dock and brought up Delthea.

"I saw she was watching us under the dock."

"Wait WHAT?" Saber hollered

"It's true I was spying on you guys." Delthea proudly announced

Mycen then stepped out of his hiding spot, which was in the sand, and high fived Delthea.

"Since Delthea tagged me, and I'm the last player standing, we are both immune."

"I can't keep up with this craziness." Kamui added

"Me either.." Jesse stated

"Well I can." Alm explained "You both were the only two to not win immunity, so both are on the chopping block."

Jesse and Kamui were speechless, but then hugged each other with nervous looks in their eyes. Everyone finally went their separate ways. All In however, stayed at the dock.

"We would have been split up eventually." Genny stated with sadness

"It's just unfair." Saber then added "We were only one more ceremony away from being majority vote. We would have been just us in the final seven."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Well, it's voting time." Jesse stated

"If I go" Kamui whispered "I wouldn't trade this experience for anything."

"Same here brother. All seven of us have grown close. You guys are my new best friends. I couldn't ask for anything better."

The group then had a long group hug one last time as a seven person alliance.

 **You had an advantage, but blew it. I'm so sorry this had to happen to us. - Saber**

 **Kamui and I may be the only ones voting for Jesse. - Sonya**

 **Jesse I need to vote for you, cause well, there is no other option. - Kamui**

 **You leave me no choice Kamui. I'm sorry, but that's how this game works. - Jesse**

At the ceremony Kamui and Jesse squeezed each others hands tight as Celica read the vote.

"With twelve votes against him, I am so sorry to say you are going to jury…..Kamui."

Kamui said his last goodbyes to his former allies before stepping onto the boat. All In hugged each other as they watched him ride off in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17- That's Off The Chain!

Chapter 17- That's Off the Chain!

The players woke up to find Alm riding on a motorcycle.

"Good morning everyone. Today, you will be designing a motorbike to race around the perimeter the island.

 **All we have to do is race a bike around the island? Come on Alm, what's the twist going to be this time? - Sonya**

Celica then came into view driving a large dump truck carrying vehicle parts.

"You guys can only use these parts to build your bikes."

"You all have till noon, which is in three hours." Ready? GO!

 **I can easily build a bike. I've built some in the past. I just need to be careful not to have those girls mess up mine or my allies. - Saber**

 **This challenge should be easy. Me and my brother built bikes before. - Jesse**

 **I love a good puzzle where I have to figure out how things work and go together. I just never did a motorcycle before. - Luthier**

Mae and Delthea were working together by the beach.

"Mae, can I see that spray paint?"

"The black one? Or orange?

"Both will work fine. Anyway, I've finally been thinking about an alliance name."

"For us? Or is it the one with Mycen and Valbar it it?"

"The one with just us. So, how about…the Savages?"

 **The Savages? I kind of like it. The name defines who we are in this game. - Mae**

"Yeah, I like it."

"Thanks Mae. I also need another favor from you."

"OK?"

"Aside from my bike, I'm also building a remote. Can you help me finish it?"

"What's it for though?

 **Don't worry Mae. You'll find out what it's for soon. - Delthea**

Valbar and Mycen were working on the other side of the beach.

"Turn it a few times, and BOOM. See? This is actually not to hard Val."

"Agreed, it's simple childs play!"

"Can you believe we are in the last third of this game?"

"I know cause we are outsiders in this game."

"Say that again."

"We are outsiders in this game."

 **Val says the word outsiders, and all of a sudden something clicks inside my head like a light bulb went off. - Mycen**

"Val what if they are just using us for votes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it man Delthea and Mae used Luthier in the early game. Who's to say she's not using us at this very moment."

 **What is Mycen talking about? - Valbar**

"Well, what about them telling us about the Royals?"

"Once again, they using us to benefit THEIR games.

 **I guess Mycen is talking a little sense into it. I'll play along for now, but if he is wrong….I just hope he isn't. - Valbar**

"So, what are you saying?"

"We play along with them until the time is right. Once we know we got numbers, we will ditch them."

"Yeah, and that way they won't have any pawns to use."

Leon suddenly walked up to them with his stuff.

"Hi Valbar. Hi Mycen."

"What's up Leon?" Valbar asked

"I heard you guys were talking about Delthea and Mae."

"Why would we talk about them?" Mycen pretended to ask

"OK, you two don't have to play dumb. I heard everything you guys said about them. I'm going to tell you guys something. I was used by Mae during some of the earlier challenges this season."

 **No I wasn't. I just wanted to make conversation with them so I could join in their little alliance. Mae and Delthea are my real alliance targets after all. - Leon**

"I want them both gone as well, so could I possibly join you guys?"

"I don't see why not." Mycen answered

"Anyone against them is a friend of mine." Valbar exclaimed

 **Now that my plan worked I can hang out with Valbar more. I feel like it's my lucky day today. - Leon**

 **Leon is really cool for helping our cause. He could be pretty useful to us. - Mycen**

 **I knew Leon would be in an alliance with me sooner or later. - Valbar**

Most of All In were working near the cabins.

"Where's Leon, and his bike parts?" Genny asked

"You asked that twice already Genny. How should any of us know?" Sonya yelled

"You don't have to rude Sonya." Saber corrected

"Don't I?" Sonya sassed

"I'm back with more parts." Jesse huffed "Hey where did Luthier go?"

"He went with Forsyth to help him." Saber explained

"Cause you know "Nerd Love, Dork and Dorkier, Two Minds Think Alike-"

"Sonya can you shut up?" Genny asked annoyed

"Thank You Genny" Saber defended

"Fine I'll go work somewhere else. Have fun with your little Love Triangle."

 **Sometimes it's fun to have a little bad attitude when you're down. - Sonya**

 **I get Sonya misses Kamui, but she doesn't have to take it out on others. - Jesse**

 **There is something about what Sonya last said that was weird. What did she mean by "Love Triangle?" - Saber**

 **Sonya! What the *beep* is wrong with you? I told you that I liked them both in private! You almost broke girl code. - Genny**

"What's up with Sonya?" Genny asked

"She just misses Kamui." Jesse stated

"She'll just have to get over it. Now come on guys, we have one hour left, and we got some bikes to finish." Saber reassured

 **She better get over it. If she keeps this up, I will have no choice but to kick her out. *sigh* Leading All In is tough work sometimes. - Saber**

 **I'm glad we made Saber the leader of All In. He is able to keep us calm, cool, and collected. - Jesse**

 **Even though our alliance is going through a dark time, Saber is still there for us to keep us on track. I like that quality in a guy. - Genny**

The Royals were working in the forest.

"How did you guys finish so quickly?" Palla asked shocked

"Yeah." Lukas agreed "I'm not even halfway done."

Forsyth decided to help Palla, and Lukas had Luthier's aid.

"See Palla, the trick is to hold the screwdriver like this."

"Oh I get it now." Palla said in joy as the bolt began to tighten

"And these parts are mixed up. Here, I'll assist you until we're done."

 **Thanks for helping me Forsyth. I guess I owe you one now. - Palla**

 **I get where they are coming from. I almost couldn't figure it out myself. - Forsyth**

"No! Lukas! You have it all wrong! This wrench can only support this type of bolt."

"The sizes don't matter do they?"

"Y- yes they do. The bike could fall apart if the right parts are not on correctly."

"I don't know about- what are you doing with them?"

"Putting them from smallest to largest. Your organization is driving me crazy."

 **Working with Lukas was making me very uncomfortable. - Luthier**

 **I just don't get Luthier sometimes. At least he is trying to help me with the bike building. - Lukas**

Eventually, the three hours passed, and the players went to the beach with their bikes.

"Well, it looks like you all made some pretty exquisite bikes." Celica complimented "Now this track, like Alm told you earlier, is the perimeter around the island. In order to finish, you must complete one full loop. This challenge is also special, because the last person to finish, will be eliminated form TEI. There will be no voting, no marshmallows, and no elimination ceremony."

Everyone gasped, and looked scared on the outside.

"Now for a position in the top twelve, on your marks, get set, RACE!

Everyone took off really quick, and were approaching the first turn. Majority completed it with ease, except the siblings who kept crashing into each other on purpose.

 **I will do anything to make sure Luthier goes home. - Delthea**

 **I just need to knock her off. Her karma has been coming for fourteen years. It's time to make all my allies proud. - Luthier**

The second turn was fast approaching, and the competitors kept hitting each other to secure a lead.

 **I'm going to make sure someone finishes behind me, even if it means possibly making them fall over. - Mae**

 **All I need to say is *singing* if you'd have there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same. - Sonya**

During the third turn people starting to spread out with Saber and Jesse in front. Both of them crossed the finish line first after the last turn. Mycen and Valbar were next to cross followed by Lukas, Palla, and Forsyth, with Mae on their tail. A few minutes later, Leon made it along with Sonya, and Genny.

 **Looks like one of the siblings is going to get the boot. Time to grab that popcorn. - Leon**

 **Please make Delthea lose. I want to rub it in her face. - Saber**

 **Please have Luthier lose this race. That's all I ask of you Delthea. - Mae**

The eleven finishers watched in anticipation as both siblings were in view after the final turn. Both of them kept crashing into each other hoping the other would fall off.

"Luthier." Delthea called but to no answer. "LUTHIER!" she tried again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DELTHEA?"

"Knock knock"

 **Oh good God, not another one of her infamous knock knock jokes. They always end up with me getting hurt in some way or another. - Luthier**

"Who's there?"

"Catapult."

"What?"

Suddenly, Delthea pulled out a remote, and pressed a red button. After the button was pressed, Luthier was sent flying into the water. His seat got turned into a catapult. All while this happened Delthea managed to cross the finish line.

 **All of sudden, I am in the air. I did not know what to think, cause before I am able to react, I found myself in the water. Wait, does this mean I'm out of the running. *puts hands over eyes crying* UGH! - Luthier**

"OH MY GOD! LUTHIER!" Jesse screamed while running over to his aid. The others except Delthea and Mae came over as well. Jesse crouched down, and held him in his arms supporting his head. "Are you OK?"

*cough* *cough* "Ugh I-I drank to much water, and my head seriously hurts." Luthier whimpered

Celica was watching and spoke up "Jesse, please take him to the infirmary. Lukas and Mycen, since you're his cabinmates, please collect his things for the boat ride tonight."

 **Thank you Del for sending him home, and as a bonus he got hurt. BEST DAY EVER! - Mae**

 ***evil laughing* - Delthea**

 **Why would she do that? If she is really that mean, then Mycen was right. They are just trying to use us. - Valbar**

 **I was blind but now I see the truth, Mae and Delthea must go down. - Mycen**

 **I HATE YOU GIRLS! - Saber**

Luthier was lying in the infirmary with Jesse by his side when the remaining All In members walked up to his bed.

"What are you guys doing here? " he asked

"You didn't think we would come without saying goodbye." Sonya stated

"And" Genny added "to bring you your belongings."

"Our alliance isn't going to be the same without you Lu." Leon whispered "We'll keep fighting till the end to make sure those two lose."

"Thanks you guys! And Saber"

"Yeah little buddy?"

"Thank you for everything, for standing up to me in the Hunger Games challenge, to shaving your head for me, to letting me be in All In. I know we will still be best friends after the competition is over, and we get back to the real world."

"I know we all will, even Kamui." Saber corrected while crying

"Aww group hug." Jesse requested

Once the group hug ended, Luthier kept talking.

"Oh and one more thing. I allied with some others who also want to take down the girls."

"Who?" Genny asked

Right before he was about to say the Royals, Alm came in and told everyone it was sunset. The six left the infirmary, and went to the dock to find everyone else waiting for them, even Delthea and Mae. Luthier got into the boat, and motioned the two girls to come to him. When they did, the boat started to move away. That was when he flipped them off.


	18. Chapter 18- Twelve Little Victims

Chapter 18- Twelve Little Victims

Saber and Jesse were sitting by the cabins, when Genny came up to them.

"Hey Saber, Jesse."

"What's up Genny?" Saber asked

"Leon and I were just talking in my cabin."

"We just came up with the most awesome prank ever to play on the girls." Leon called while skipping over.

"Sweet! What is it?" Jesse wondered with curiosity

"Come on, we'll show you." Leon motioned "It's gonna to be a-"

"Hold up." Saber objected "I don't think we should do any sort of prank."

 **I know they might hate me for this, but I am just looking out for them. - Saber**

"Why not?" Jesse asked

"If we do this, do you know what's going to happen if they find out it's us?"

Sonya suddenly popped up on them.

"Saber's unfortunately right though. Pulling one little prank on them may put huge targets on our backs."

"We just need to lay low like we've been doing." Saber agreed

"Fine. Also," Leon interrupted "we need to figure out who else dislikes the girls. We could temporarily team up with them for the extra numbers."

 **I just love getting my point across and heard. I feel like when I do, I am a part of something. - Leon**

"But who though?" Jesse thought "Luthier said there were some others who disliked Delthea and Mae. That just leaves-"

"Forsyth, Palla, Lukas, Mycen, and Valbar." Genny interrupted

"We can just divide and conquer then?" Sonya explained "Each person take one, and ask their person about their opinions of Delthea and Mae."

"If that works for everyone, this unscheduled meeting is adjourned." Saber ordered

 **I like how everyone it on the same page again. We only have a little bit to go until the finals. - Jesse**

 **It sucks we can't do our prank. I really wanted to see the horrified looks on their faces. - Genny**

The players woke up to see the simulators they used in the Hunger Games challenge. Alm and Celica were nowhere to be found. In the middle of the simulators, there was a sign.

"Hello players. Please put on your goggles, and good luck trying to escape.

Lots of love, Alm and Celica

 **If this challenge is what I think it is, the producers got some explaining to do afterwards. - Mae**

The players up on the outside of a haunted house. They found multiple dead bodies with a sign in front of the house.

"A crazy mad psycho killer is on the loose! Run is you value your lives!"

 **This is just great. I don't have Luthier to use as a human shield this time. - Delthea**

 **In all horror movies the group either sticks together, or splits off. Judging by all these crazy people left, I guess it's going to be a mad free for all. - Mycen**

Inside the mansion there were four corridors. All In went upstairs, but Jesse, Saber, and Genny went right while Sonya, and Leon went left. Everyone else stayed on the bottom floor. The Royals went right, and Delthea, Mae, Valbar, and Mycen went left.

Delthea and Mae hid under some couches, while Valbar and Mycen made sure to tightly secure the door.

"Delthea, what do we do? Where are we?" Mae whispered

"I don't know, or have a clue-"

She was cut off by two screams with one being male, and the other being female. The screams kept getting closer and closer until they faded away.

 **We ran upstairs to the study to find a lion statue hiding in the corner. I pulled it testing to see if there was a trap, However, before Leon could say something, we just fell down to the basement. - Sonya**

"Valbar, get over here." Delthea ordered

"What? I have to keep securing the door."

"I'm not going to let you if keep screaming."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I heard you screaming over there, so shut the *beep* up."

 **Oh shit. It's about to get real now. You never want to mess with Valbar. - Mae**

"THAT' WASN'T ME!" he barked "I NEVER ONCE SCREAMED EXCEPT FOR RIGHT NOW. AND ANOTHER THING, DO NOT, AND I MEAN DO NOT CUSS AT ME. YOU CAN TAKE THOSE FILTHY WORDS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS-"

Valbar was interrupted with the door getting sliced open by Jason carrying a chainsaw. He came up to all four and sliced them up, sending them back to reality.

 **Back home in Texas, if we accuse someone for something they did not do, it is not taken lightly. - Valbar**

 **I knew Valbar wasn't the screamer. I just wanted to mess around with him a little bit. In retrospect, since it cost me immunity, I most likely wouldn't have done it. - Delthea**

 **Jason? From Friday the 13th? Why would you pick him of all people to eliminate us? I'd rather take on Freddie Krueger. - Mycen**

In the basement, Leon and Sonya found flashlights. They started shining them, trying to look for a way to escape.

"I can't believe you pulled that lion Sonya! Now we are in the basement, which is the number one place killers look!" Leon angrily whispered

"Yeah, but look what I found, a switch."

"Let me guess, you're going to try that out as well?"

"Absolutely! In fact while you were lecturing me about the "mistake" I made, I realized this will take us back to the study. That means if the killer comes, we can escape this way!"

 **Maybe curiously won't kill us cats after all. You win this round Sonya - Leon**

 **Hey Leon, here is a little piece of advice for you in the future: never ever doubt me again. - Sonya**

They started to hide as footsteps were coming closer and closer to the door. The basement was now so quiet, that they could hear a pin drop. Jason was now coming downstairs to dispose of the dead bodies. He noticed something looked different, so he decided to check the room. After a minute of inspection, he caught Sonya and Leon hiding under the steps. Jason started to swing, but Sonya kicked him in the nuts and ran. Leon however, played dead which did not work out in his favor. Sonya didn't want to look at the killing, and opened her eyes again when she entered the study.

 **I don't get it. Playing possum sometimes works in horror shows. - Leon**

 **Oh Leon, Leon, Leon, you had the perfect chance to escape with me. But you completely wasted the moment, and blew your chance at immunity. Don't come crying to me if you're the one leaving tonight. - Sonya**

Sonya ran to the other side of the second floor, where she found her other three allies. Saber and Jesse were about to attack, but stopped when they noticed her face. Sonya was then let inside, and found Genny was passed out on the floor. She ran over to her body.

"Oh my God what happened with Genny?"

"She fainted a little bit ago." Jesse whispered

"She couldn't take the thought of having a killer on the loose." Saber explained "Before she fainted: she starting taking heavy breaths, rambling on and on, and tears were flowing down her cheeks."

"Oh my God, is she still in the challenge?" Sonya asked

"We don't know." Saber explained

"Hey she's waking up" Jesse happily whispered

Sonya and Saber then rushed over to help Jesse get Genny up.

"Are you OK Gen?" Sonya asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright Sonya. Good job on your plan to escape Jason by the way."

"Thanks, wait, how did you know I managed to escape him?"

"After I fainted, I was able to talk to Alm and Celica. They gave me a choice. They said I could either quit the challenge, or continue fighting for immunity. Before I made my decision, I was able to see the killers location. I saw Leon getting sliced, and you were taking some sort of elevator to the second floor."

On the other side of the house, Forsyth was building, and Palla and Lukas were watching out for Jason.

"I don't know why you're doing that man." Lukas told Forsyth

"Yeah. what are you doing anyway? Palla asked

"I'm trying to go "Home Alone" on Jason."

 **I found a lot of interesting things where we were at. If Jason comes, then my rube goldberg machine will hit him where it hurts. - Forsyth**

"You'll see in a little bit. Can I just get those parts over there?

"Why can't you get them? Lukas asked

"Because I have a hold this then tie it up."

While Palla and Lukas were grabbing the materials, they started to hear footsteps. Forsyth barely finished it in time, and released the starting ball right when when he saw Jason. The contrapation went for a few seconds until a large pendulum came out. Jason managed to see it coming towards him. He barely dodged it, only making a scratch on his left hand. The Royals started screamed their hands off as Jason started cornering them.

 **I thought for sure I had the right angle for the pendulum. I guess I miscalculated a little bit. - Forsyth**

 **That was a great try Forsyth. I really thought you were going to hit him. - Palla**

"That sounded like the Royals" Saber commented "Jason hasn't checked here yet. We have to find somewhere to hide now."

The four searched long and hard. Finally they decided to hide in the closet. Jason came up, and checked everywhere in the room. He went to the closet door last. He opened the door, but to his surprise Saber and Jesse knocked him down with a metal pole. He got up however, and sliced the guys into pieces. Jason got the girls to go against the wall, only for Sonya to kick him in the nuts again. Jason accidently dropped his chainsaw, and pierced Genny in the process. Sonya was prepared to accept her defeat, and closed her eyes. About halfway through Jason's swing however, she woke up to a round of applause.

"What just happened?" Sonya asked

"The challenge was to survive the whole night, and you did just that. Congratulations Sonya, you just made it to the top ten!" Celica exclaimed

 **Did I just hear that right? I made the top ten! - Sonya**

 **Why did Celica say top ten? Oh God, please don't tell me another one is happening. - Valbar**

"Yep, you all heard Celica. Sonya made top ten, because tonight is a double elimination! Also, to spice things up, you all will not be voting for who is leaving."

 **Well this should be an interesting night then. - Leon**

" Our guest judge, Gwen, will look at order of elimination, survival skills, use of objects, and she will add those three factors together the make an overall performance score. The two losers will be the two that have the lowest overall score. That is all for now, so please meet us at the dock tonight."

 **Even if I wasn't safe, I used the elevator quite nicely. I bet I would've got a decent score, and made top ten anyway. - Sonya**

 **I'm not scared of being eliminated at all. Gwen should to give points for me and Jesse hitting Jason in the head with the metal. - Saber**

 **I know I'll be in the top ten for sure. How do I know? Saber and me, in the closet, with the metal pole. - Jesse**

 **Forsyth had a good plan of hiding. He allowed us to beat half of the players. I bet Gwen will let the Royals stay on the island. - Lukas**

 **Gwen should let me stay here for not quitting the challenge, and because Sonya killed me on accident. - Genny**

Gwen greeted the players with papers and a clipboard in her hand.

"OK everyone, first I would like to say you all should be proud of making it this far on the show. After you all have been here for two months, it pains me to eliminate two of you. Now, let's get into business. The first person leaving placed really low due to his actions early on. In horror films, that will attract killers. I'm sorry Valbar, you are done."

Gwen then paused for a few minutes to let Valbar say his goodbyes, and to let the boat take off.

"Our second person tonight was off to a great start, however they blew it when they had the chance to survive. I'm sorry Leon, it's time for you to leave as well."

Leon then started to tear up. After a few seconds, Celica escorted him to the boat.

 **I told you not to come crying to me honey. In all seriousness though I'll miss you. You were an amazing ally. I'll make sure to take you out for some New York City style food when I win my million dollars. - Sonya**


	19. Chapter 19- Unleash the Handcuffs

Chapter 19- Unleash the Handcuffs

The players had a pretty pleasant morning, and were ready to start the next challenge. Palla, Mycen, and Lukas were hanging outside, and throwing a football around. Forsyth was on his bed reading a college textbook. All In were playing Chicken Fight in the water. Mae was complaining about her hair to Delthea, so she walked to Genny and Jesse's cabin to get her hairbrush back.

"Is anyone in here? I need my hair- OWW."

She tripped over Jesse's bag which dropped all his belongings.

 **Man, Jesse needs to be more careful where he places his things. I may as well see what he has in there. - Mae**

Mae looked at his stuff for a while, but nothing exciting until she neared the bottom.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed angrily

 **After looking through his belongings, everything just added up. How could he hide something like that from us? Jesse is gonna pay. . - Mae**

Mae entered Delthea and Forsyth's cabin in a fit. She pulled both of them aside to show them the items. They were shocked and outraged at what they saw. Delthea got Mycen to come join them while Forsyth got the other Royals.

"Why are we all here Delthea?" Mycen asked

"Mae, show them." she commanded

She laid the items on the bed, and the players started whispering to themselves.

"What do we do about him?" Palla asked

"Well, we have majority vote." Forsyth commented "If we all stick together, we can take him and his allies, the other three, out of the game."

"Good idea Forsyth!" Mae complimented then turned harsh "Now, if you'll excuse us, Delthea and I are going to have a few words with Jesse."

Despite the others telling them not to interfere, the girls went out anyway.

"HEY! JESSE!"

"Yeah Mae?"

"What the *bleep* is your problem keeping a big secret like that!?"

 **Oh my God! How did she find out about that? - Jesse**

 **Let the roast session begin. - Delthea**

It's so crazy that you're his brother. Unlike him you're game *bleep* sucks."

"Mae just stop it." Saber scolded "Shouldn't you be apologizing to Jesse for snooping through his stuff?"

"And shouldn't YOU go be with your sister in hell, if you know what I'm saying? Mae then pulled back Saber's eye patch, and released it causing his eye to hurt. Saber was going to attack her, but was held down by Jesse.

"*bleep* you Mae!" he yelled

 ***laughing* Damn girl you got Saber good! I'm impressed! - Delthea**

 ***crying* Cassandra, she about to graduate with a degree in forensic science while I was in the law school program. Two hooligans shot her in the back while we were on hunting trip a day before her graduation. I know it was first degree because they were aiming for me next. Cops were nearby, so they ran and took her body. I barely escaped with my life. *crying even harder* I miss her so much. I can't believe I'm telling this story on national TV again. - Saber**

"Mae please stop." Genny pleaded "You're hurting people's feelings."

"Well I'm about to hurt your feelings as well you ugly sheep.

Genny started crying as Mae was making sheep sounds.

 **Why does everyone think I look like a sheep? - Genny**

"Speaking of ugly people, Sonya, you play Elphie in Broadway's WICKED. No wonder why you got picked to play her."

 **You're the WICKED ones, and we are going to bring you both down. - Sonya**

 **What gives those two the drive to make people suffer like that? I just don't understand it. - Jesse**

Mycen then tried to break it up, only for Delthea to admit the others were sided with her and Mae. Sonya and Genny then started yelling at the Royals and Mycen. Saber and Jesse took on Dethea and Mae. For ten minutes this was going on, until Celica finally blew a whistle to shut them all up.

"Jesus Christ, you people are out of control. I was going to save these for a later challenge, but-"

She pulled out five handcuffs in her pocket.

"Each of you will be paired with a person from the opposite sex, and complete a race. The teams will be: Mae and Saber, Delthea and Jesse, Forsyth and Genny, and Palla and Mycen, and Lukas and Sonya."

 **Why did I have to get paired up with Mae? I hate this challenge already. - Saber**

 **At least I'm with someone that didn't call me a sheep, or make sheep noises at me twice. - Genny**

"While everyone is getting used to their new partners, let's see what the jury has been to since we last left them. Get ready for more excitement, more action, and a summer long secret that could change the jurors minds about the players."

 _*9 days ago*_

Clive, Python, and Camus were playing poker in the game room. Other then poker chips and cards on the table, there were drinks of Pepsi, doritos, and the faces of the remaining players.

"OK guys, I'm going to bet everything." Python calmly said

"You can't be serious!" Clive baffled "but may as well do it also."

"Me too, I think I can beat you." Camus proudly responded

Python then laid down his cards, and smiled happily. "Royal flush of spades! Sucka!"

"Come on man!" Camus grumbled while Clive gave a "BOO"

 **Living with two Royals is pretty..interesting. Here and there I get excluded from stuff, but everyone needs some private time. At the end of the day, even though I was responsible for their eliminations, we're a happy family. - Camus (juror #3)**

"Alright boys, I have an idea. Let's bet on who's coming in. I'm placing my poker chip on Lukas. He had the idol, so he might be targeted. If I am wrong, I'll do both your laundries and the dishes till the fifth juror comes in."

"Prepare to do my laundry Clive." Camus exclaimed "Forsyth is coming in. He is so intelligent, and in college even though he's supposed to be finishing high school. That spells threat to everyone left in the game. If he doesn't come in, I will sleep on this poker table a whole week."

The camera sees Kamui step out of the boat, and make his way inside.

"My chip is going for Mae. She is a fierce competitor, but lacks friends in the game. Everyone except Delthea hates her, and they are going tooth and nail to send her here. If it's not her, I will kiss the next person that comes in here on the lips for ten seconds."

"Pucker up then Python!"

The three guys were disappointed that there bets didn't come in. Clive and Camus hugged Kamui. Python then dipped Kamui, and started the quick make out session. Clive and Camus were laughing their heads off and stated applauding. After the ten seconds, both guys quickly released, and drank some Pepsi to rinse their mouths.

 **After the challenge ended I already knew I was going to end up here, but kissing a guy was not what I expected to be my welcome. *laughing* I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out what I've been keeping all summer. - Kamui (juror #4)**

"I did not see that coming at all! What happened?" Clive asked

"It was a CRAZY hide and seek challenge. Everyone won immunity except me, and Jesse. They all voted for me, except Sonya, cause I won an advantage in the last challenge."

They all went to hug him a second time for remorse before showing him the rest of the jury house, including his room.

 **Seeing Kamui walk through the door was not what anyone was expecting at all. I thought he was going to be in the game until at least the final five. - Clive (juror #1)**

They all walked into the room with the golden four on it. Kamui sat on the bed, and motioned the others to stay in his room.

"Listen guys, I have something to share with you all. Since the second challenge, I've been a part of a seven person alliance called All In. It started out with Saber pulling in me and Jesse, then Sonya and Genny a few minutes after the initial creation. After the Hunger Games challenge, Luthier joined for protection from Delthea. Later we made him an official member once the merge hit. Leon also became a member since he voted with us a lot."

The guys could not believe the words they just heard from Kamui's mouth.

 **Hearing about All In, and how they've been working together for such a long time, it's shocking really. We all have new information we need to take into consideration when we choose this seasons winner. - Python (juror #2)**

"I just hope my allies get the job done, and take out the trash." *cough cough* "Delthea and Mae" *cough cough*

They all laughed at his comment as they made way to their rooms for sleep.

 _*6 days ago*_

Kamui was making steaks at the grill, while the others were sitting down at the table.

"Hey, are the the steaks almost done?"

Just chill Camus, I'm cooking as fast as I can, they're almost ready."

"So, who's coming in next?" Python wondered

"Hopefully it's none of my allies." Kamui answered

"Or any of ours" Clive commented

 **I know sooner or later All In will have to split up, but there are plenty of targets left to be eliminated.**

The camera focuses on Luthier's sandals stepping out of the boat.

 **For now I hope they stick together till the end. - Kamui (juror #4)**

"Sorry Kamui."

"DAMNIT!" Kamui cursed while everyone else couldn't believe Luthier was a juror.

 **I knew Kamui would be upset to see me here, but I'm out and there's no going back. It's just HOW I got here that sucks. - Luthier (juror #5)**

 **It really bombs that Luthier is here. Aside from my allies, he was one of the few people I really liked. - Clive (juror #1)**

"I want to know what went down after my boot." Kamui said as he sat down

Luthier eventually sat down, and started to eat along with everyone else.

"The challenge was to build our own bikes then race them."

"That doesn't sound hard."

"Shut up Python. Let him finish." Camus scolded

"Thanks, anyway so the last one of finish the race suffered instant elimination. It was down to me and Delthea, but little did I know she rigged my seat to become a catapult. I was sent flying into the water and that's how I got these bruises."

Luthier suddenly spat out his steak, and just left the table.

 **I'm DISGUSTED and UPSET at those two. They need to have their karma served NOW. - Luthier (juror #5)**

"I'm going to go talk to him, from one All In member to another." Kamui explained while excusing himself from the table.

He walked upstairs to Luthier's bedroom, to find him laying down with his face buried in the pilows.

"Please don't get upset over it."

"I just hate those girls. They were responsible for so many eliminations."

"I know man, I know. Trust me, we will not let them get the million."

"What if they both are the final two though, we-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, we still have ten more people to go. For now we need to enjoy the time we have here till the ultimate decision day comes. Now come on, let's go finish our steaks. The others are waiting for us."

Luthier then hugged Kamui while they went out of the bedroom.

 _*3 days ago*_

The five guys were sitting on the couch, relaxing. and watching Impractical Jokers.

"We got another one coming soon y'all." Python cheered "Who's it gonna be tonight?"

"I hope it's my sister, the wicked witch of the west."

"Here's a little tip Luthier, drop the w in witch and replace it with a b." Kamui joked

Everyone was laughing hard at the remake he made. Kamui and Luthier made a toast to it.

 **Life in jury after Luthier's elimination is like deja vu. You have Clive and Python hanging out together. Kamui and Luthier are also hanging out together, so once again I'm the monkey in the middle.**

Valbar's cowboy boots step out of the boat.

 **I hope it's one of my allies so I can hang with them, but at the same time I'd prefer being in the middle. - Camus (juror #3)**

"Did somebody order the V-Man?"

They all got up and walked over to hug him, with Kamui being the last one to do so.

"Sorry you're here brotha"

 **I screamed at Delethea in the challenge, so Jason got me and here I am. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. - Valbar (juror #6)**

"So I have some news. Tonight there is another person coming to jury."

"OOOOH" the others cheered simultaneously

Leon's purple crocs start walking inside.

"So Val," Kamui asked "any idea who it is?"

"No clue, but please not Leon. Anyone else can come in, but not him."

"Mr. Sexy is here!"

Valbar covered his face with his hands, and started groaning.

 **No, my one friend left in the game came right after me. Now I don't know who to give my vote to. - Valbar (juror #6)**

"Hey, aren't you gonna hug me?"

"Aw, come here Leon."

"That's more like it."

 **Playing dead did not work out for me I guess. So now that I'm here, I may as well tell Valbar something that's been on my mind. - Leon (juror #7)**

After explaining the challenge, and how they got eliminated, Leon pulled Valbar outside. Kamui followed as well, since he knew where this was going.

"Val, there's something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Sure what is it Leon?"

It's about why we have been so distant from you lately. Kamui, you wanna continue this conversation?"

"I guess. OK, so Leon and I have been in an alliance called All In, along with Sonya, Jesse, Saber, Genny, and-"

"And me." Luthier said out of nowhere

Valbar was standing there completely off guard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're good." Kamui and Leon said simultaneously

 **All In makes a lot of sense now. I was wondering why Kamui and Leon didn't accept my final three deal a while back. - Valbar (juror #6)**

"Sorry we couldn't tell you." Leon apologized

"Hey, don't get yourself down. I had my share of deals as well with Delthea, and Mae-"

"Until you figured out you were nothing more then a little pawn." Camus interrupted from the sliding door "Welcome to the puppet club."

Clive and Python were the last ones to come out.

"You guys hurry up!" Clive demanded

"They are about to show the punishment." Python explained

Everyone then went back inside to relax the night away.

 _*End of jury segment*_

"Alright everyone, today's challenge is a mini triathlon course. You have to swim, bike, and run one hundred feet in order to reach the finish line."

 **I can now see why this course has been shortened out, and wasn't planned until later. Hello? We are all in handcuffs. - Palla**

 **Winning immunity is more important than ever now. Mae figured out my secret, so now everyone is probably targeting me. - Jesse**

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Celica screamed as she fired a mini shotgun.

They all jumped off the diving boards, trying to keep pace. The lead started with Lukas and Sonya, who both had a smooth rhythm going. Forsyth and Genny, and Palla and Mycen were right behind them occasionally getting off track. Delthea and Jesse were slowly progressing, and Mae and Saber kept trying to hurt each other with the handcuffs.

Lukas and Sonya made it out of the pool first, followed by everyone else by a close finish. Mae and Saber though, were not even a fourth done swimming. The eight were getting on their bikes and about to ride, until everyone constantly falling down.

 **The swimming was no problem, but you try riding a bike while being handcuffed to someone who's also riding. It's not as easy as you think. - Lukas**

 **Due to the force of me and Genny's paddling, I found a solution to our little predicament. - Forsyth**

"Genny, listen to me." he whispered "In order to avoid falling, go the exact same speed as me. OK?"

"How though? We are locked up in these hand-"

"Just follow my lead."

They were pushing off, and now in the lead. It didn't last long however, as Sonya and Lukas passed them by.

 **I noticed what Forsyth was doing, so we copied his "exact speed" strategy. The running is going to be the easiest part of this race. Immunity is in the bag. - Sonya**

Everyone else gave up on the challenge, as they knew they were not going to be immune. Forsyth dragged Genny along, while Lukas gave Sonya a piggyback ride. Both teams were neck in neck. Suddenly, Lukas tripped causing him to fall over. Sonya helped him up, but stopped when she saw Forsyth and Genny cross the finish line.

"That's it everyone Forsyth and Genny win immunity." Celica declared "Head to the confessional to cast your vote, and Alm will see you guys tonight at the elimination area."

 **Jesse, the secret keeper, needs to leave. - Delthea**

 **What do I do tonight? If I vote for Jesse, I'm playing for Delthea and Mae. I don't want to do that though, but Jesse is a threat. If I tie this vote up, and they find out I'm the reason, I'll just be a dead man walking. WHAT DO I DO? *crying* - Mycen**

 **Mae, you exposed my identity and legacy. You will have to pay the price - Jesse**

"And the people safe are: Genny, Forsyth, Sonya, Saber, Delthea, Lukas, Palla, and Mycen. Jesse and Mae, you guys are the bottom two tonight."

 **At least I won't be the one going. - Mae**

With a vote of six to four-"

 **It's been real fun y'all. To my All In allies: keep on rocking, party on, and avenge me. - Jesse**

The next jury member is….…. Jesse."

Jesse gave hugs to his alliance. He exited the elimination area flicking the peace symbol, and walked away to the dock where the boat was waiting for him.


	20. Chapter 20- Three Alliances

Chapter 20- Three Alliances

Saber, Genny, and Sonya were eating rice in the mess hall.

"This is not looking good for us." Genny worried

"With six votes….. I still hear that three little words in my sleep." Sonya stated

"Our games are in jeopardy." Saber assumed "We need to find some way to make things right."

"How though?" Genny asked

"The damage is done Saber." Sonya explained

"Maybe it's not." he stood up thinking

 **I have a crazy idea that might work. Hopefully the girls will like it. - Saber**

"What if we fake a fight? Genny and I make up something to fight over. Sonya overhears it, tells us we are both wrong, and us three break our alliance up?"

The girls suddenly started to throwing their rice and booing at him.

 **Come on Saber! That's the oldest trick in the book! No one is going to fall for that. - Genny**

 **I think even Luthier would know we were faking, and he has autism. - Sonya**

"Well, do you guys have anything better to contribute?"

The girls fell silent, and left the tent.

 ***sighing* I tried to convince them, but I guess they just didn't like my plan. Even though I'm leading my alliance, I'm going to respect their decisions. - Saber**

The next morning, everyone stepped outside to find three mazes with multiple paths of yarn inside. Alm and Celica were standing in front of the center maze, ready to explain the challenge.

"Alright everyone" Alm exclaimed "here is how this challenge works. As you can see there are three mazes, so there will be three teams of three. In the front of each maze is a giant color carpet of the maze walls and yarn. Each team will start on the team color carpet. Each maze has three lines of yarn, so each team will diverge into three different paths."

"So, it's like three mini mazes in one giant maze?" Genny asked

"Exactly!" Celica deemed "Anyway, once you reach the end of your path, the yarn will go away. All you have to do once the path ends is retrace your steps. The first team have all their members back on the starting carpet will win immunity."

 **I learned how to improve my memory due to my age. This should be an easy win as long as Mae and Delthea finish. Then again, why in the world did I have to get stuck with them? - Mycen**

 **It looks like the green team is the Royals, the yellow team is the Jesse lovers, and the red team is me, Mae, and Mycen. This should be an interesting challenge since all three alliances are going of against each other! - Delthea**

 **Our alliance is going to dominate this challenge. GO TEAM ROYALS! - Palla**

Once everyone got to the end of their path, all the yarn was taken out and a horn sounded. After about a good five minutes, Forsyth and Mycen stepped on their carpets, and air high fived each other.

 **My strategy is called having many mnemonic devices. I just made up some songs and stories in my mind to remember my way out of the maze. - Forsyth**

After five more minutes have passed, Alm pulled out a bullhorn.

"Attention everyone Celica and I have a question for you all. What kind of animal plays with the yarn that was in your maze?" Alm asked.

"Cats!" everyone yelled out simultaneously

"Yep, cats," Celica confirmed "And speaking of cats, let's put in a little distraction. Alm, can you please release the cats."

Alm took the cats and lured them in the mazes with cat food. Some people started to go slower to avoid stepping on them. Others were starting to play with the cats, and lose sight of the challenge.

 **There are so many cats in here. I just want to play with them all, but I can't. Focus Mae, FOCUS. Your immunity is at stake here. - Mae**

 **Cats in the mazes are the last thing we need. All these cats are dangerous for Genny's health. She better get out of our maze quick. - Sonya**

 **So as it turns out, I'm allergic to cats. I found out the day after I sent in my application for the show. I don't know what is going to happen if a cat decides to touch me. - Genny**

Lukas, Palla, Delthea, and Mae were really close to the end. Forsyth and Mycen were watching in anticipation as both of their teams were neck in neck. Sonya also made it out was watching now as well. The four players started sprinting towards the finish, but Lukas and Palla made it first.

"The green team wins immunity." Celica declared

The Royals starting celebrating as Saber made his out of the maze.

 **Take that you freak demos! We are guaranteed to make final eight. - Lukas**

"Congratulation green team!" Alm exclaimed "Voting in be in a few hours, but first has anyone seen Genny?"

"The players started rambling to each other.

"She's probably still in the maze." Saber assured

"Hang on guys" Genny yelled "I'm still working my way through."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait here until she's done." Alm explained

"No I'll stay." Saber offered

"Same here." Sonya volunteered

"Anyone else?" Celica asked

The players fell silent, and went back to the cabins.

"Alright then, you two keep watch. Report back to us when she's out." Celica explained

The hosts left, and now Sonya and Saber were alone.

"She'll be fine. Right Sonya?"

"Yeah we'll probably be here for like about five minutes." she laughed

Around ten minutes later they were laying in the grass watching the sunset.

 **The finale is looming over us. I need to start making final two deals. - Sonya**

"Hey Saber, since we're alone, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, ask away."

"We are close to the end, so I was thinking maybe we could be a final two."

He chuckled "Why not? It could work out for us."

 **I hate to have to betray Genny, but I would have to eventually. Unless, maybe I make a deal with her as well. - Saber**

A bit later, Lukas approached them.

"Is she still in there?"

It's been over an hour." Sonya explained

 **Over an HOUR!? How long does it take someone to get out of a simple flipping maze!? - Lukas**

"Don't….worry…...I'm…...alright." Genny spoke weakly

"She sounded weak.." Sonya observed

"Maybe we should go tell Alm and Celica." Saber decided

The players found them, and brought them back to the maze.

"Genny? It's Celica. I don't know what you are doing in there, but you need to come out."

There was no response from her.

"Genny? Genny? Can you hear me?" Celica yelled louder on the bullhorn

Once again, there was no response. Alm went in to find her, only to be running out a minute later.

"Celica, you need to call nine one one."

"What?" they all asked simultaneously

"Players, just go back to the cabins, Celica come with me, NOW!"

Lukas, Sonya, and Saber started to go back to the cabins in a worried state. The others could tell something was wrong. The players started to ask questions to themselves but stopped when they saw Alm approach them.

"Players, we have some terrible news to share. We are sorry to announce that Genny has to be removed from the game."

Everyone was gasping as they saw Genny being carried into a helicopter. Sonya and Saber however started to cry.

"When I found her in the maze, she was unconcious. Her face was severely red and swollen. I even noticed she wasn't breathing. I then made Celica call nine one one, and the medic said she had to be taken into the Emergency Room. If she doesn't get any better, she will go into the Intensive Care Unit."

The players then started to cause commotion until Celica approached them.

"I hate to break up this little scene, but you all have to vote tonight."

The players started to complain, until Celica shushed them up again.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice. The producers told us there had to be a vote."

 **I'm actually quite glad we have a vote. It's time for us to cut off the head of the snake. - Delthea**

 **You have been a pain in my ass since day one. Bye bitch. - Mae**

 **This vote goes out to Genny, my best friend forever. - Sonya**

 **Since there are only eight of us are left in the game now, this vote reflects my feelings of not taking you out sooner. - Saber**

"The votes are in everyone." Celica explained "Tonight the marshmallows go to: Palla, Lukas, Forsyth, Sonya, Mycen, and Mae. Delthea and Saber you guys are the only ones who on the chopping block. Before I continue the person who leaves will stay with Genny in the hospital until she is cleared to go to jury. With five votes, that person is… Saber."

Saber said goodbye to Sonya as Delthea and Mae snickered at another successful plan.


	21. Chapter 21- Jury Fury

Chapter 21- Jury Fury

A drone showed a luxurious boat out in the water. A regular camera then shows Celica standing on the edge walking towards it.

"This is a special episode of Total Emblem Island. You all at home watched Delthea, Forsyth, Lukas, Mae, Mycen, Palla, and Sonya make their way to the final seven. However, within the next hour, our final double elimination of the season will take place. Their fate will not be in the form of a challenge however. Our current jury of ten will decide who has the right to be in the final five. The jurors are just thinking this is an ordinary day, but they have no idea this is going to happen. Speaking of the jurors, many of them have been hit hard these last few days. That is especially true for the All In alliance.

 _*6 days ago*_

Leon and Valbar were shooting pool. Kamui and Luthier were slaying Guitar Hero. The others were playing poker.

"Luthier, we're going to do it." Kamui boasted as the song ended

"YES ! New high score with eight hundred thousand points!" Luthier screamed as he high fived Kamui.

"Hey, will guys shut up over there?" Leon yelled "I'm trying to make my shot."

"Don't listen to him." Valbar laughed as he punched Leon in the arm.

 **A seven guy jury is pleasant, but also kinda chaotic at times. I can't wait to see who is next. - Valbar (juror #6)**

Jesse's tan shoes start making the way inside.

"Who's it gonna be?" Clive wondered

"Maybe Mycen since he is in the middle?" Kamui inquistited

"Yeah, but also remember our alliance is also under the radar." Leon commented

"Sorry, we got found out."

All In ran to hug Jesse while the others were screaming in shock.

 **Seeing Jesse here saddens me, but him saying All In got found out really bums me out - Leon (juror #7)**

"What do you mean "we got found out?" Leon questioned

"There were six votes were against me, cause I threw the challenge to Mae"

 **That was obviously bull. Leon, Luthier, and I are going to ask him later what really happened. - Kamui (juror #4)**

"Hey where are the rooms at?" Jesse asked

"Kam and I'll show you" Luthier told him "Leon? You coming along with us?"

"Can't. I have to finish a game with Valbar."

Jesse followed Kamui and Luthier upstairs. He entered the room with the golden eight on it. Kamui and Luthier went after him, and then locked the door.

 **It's time that I told them the truth about my elimination.**

"OK Jesse, what really happened?" Kamui interogetted

"There is no way on the earth you would throw a challenge, especially to Mae."

 **But they beat me to it. - Jesse (juror #8)**

"Alright, so Mae snooped through my stuff and found the "evidence."

"OH MY GOD MAAAAE" Kamui stomped

"NO!" Luthier sighed

"Yeah so-"

"Hey I'm done my game and heard stomping. Please open up." Leon insisted while knocking on the door. Jesse opened it up for him and quietly shut it again. "Thanks Jesse, so what was that about?"

Kamui then recalled "I stomped cause "Operation: Hide the Evidence" is a no go."

"What? Kam, who found out?"

"Mae did."

"Yeah." Jesse interrupted, "After she found out, she started to poke fun at us like we were the target of a joke at a comedy club. She said my gameplay sucks, Saber should kill himself to be with his sister, Genny is an ugly sheep, and Sonya is more uglier than the Wicked Witch of the West."

"OH MY GOD!" Kamui said shocked

"Why would she say things that?" Leon asked

"That's low even for HER." Luthier commented

"I know, but one day she WILL get karma." Jesse stated "I have nothing else to say, so this meeting is adjourned."

Jesse then unlocked to door as they all walked out of his room.

 _*3 days ago*_

Everyone was in the pool, except Luthier. He was on the couch, reading a foreign language textbook. While he was reading, Alm popped on screen.

"Hey guys, Alm is on our TV." Luthier yelled

Within a minute everyone was inside wondering what was going on.

"Hello jury, we have some news for you all. Today's challenge involved cats, and it turns out, Genny had an allergic reaction to them."

Majority were already tearing up wondered what Alm was going to say next.

"Genny stopped breathing, and a medical team told us she had to be pulled from the game. She's been taken to a hospital for treatment."

They could not believe what they were hearing.

"I need you all to listen carefully. Genny will be joining you as the ninth juror. In a few hours, juror ten will be eliminated. That juror will stay with Genny at the hospital till she is released. They will both come in together, but according to our medical team, Genny will be tired and in a wheelchair due to medication. That is all for now jurors.

When the screen went black, everyone started to hug each other and get more tissues.

 **Genny having this reaction is depressing. I hope everything goes alright with her recovery. - Clive (juror #1)**

 **I feel so bad for All In right now. Genny was one of their alliance members. To have her leave this way must have been like a train wreck to Saber and Sonya. - Camus (juror #3)**

 **I never talked to Genny that much, but I know she is a sweet individual. She didn't deserve to be taken out from the game like that. - Python (juror #2)**

After a few minutes of sadness, everyone went back to what they were doing before the announcement was made.

 _*2:14 am*_

Luthier and Jesse were playing chess. In the middle of Jesse's move, they heard a quiet knock.

"There's someone here." Luthier examined

"That must be them." Jesse thought

They quietly walked to the door. Jesse opened it to find Genny sleeping, and being wheeled in by Saber.

"Hey guys, please be quiet, Genny is trying to sleep." Saber whispered

They gasped quietly as Saber continued to push her inside.

 **Oh come on! Now that Saber is here, Sonya is the only one left for our alliance. She better find new allies if she wants to survive till the finale. - Luthier (juror #5)**

"Sorry you're here man." Luthier sympathetically whimpered

"Since Jesse got six votes, and I was at the bottom two. I figured it was going to be me."

"Who did you guys vote for?" Jesse asked

"Delthea, the little troll."

"I'll go wake the others so they know you're here." Luthier stated as he started to walk upstairs

"No, don't." Saber protested "They need rest, and they'll see we're here tomorrow. Oh Jesse, can you take her to her room?"

"Yeah, sure, and I'll show you yours."

"It's actually right next to hers." Luthier added

"OK that's convenient. Also, once we put her in bed, we don't need the wheelchair anymore. The nurse said it's just for tonight." Saber explained

Jesse carried her upstairs with Saber and Luthier following. After he put Genny into bed, they went into their own rooms to sleep for the next few hours.

 _*End of jury segment*_

"Here we are now approaching the jury house." Celica exclaimed

The jurors saw the boat, and we're watching in confusion as to why Celica was there.

"Hello jury." Celica greeted "I have an announcement for you all. You ten here are going to choose the final five of the season."

Everyone was now murmuring to each other wondering more about this twist.

"Here is how this is going to work. Everyone will meet by the pool in an hour. A special guest is also coming to review each of the contestants left with you all. Once the sun has set each juror, one at a time, in order of elimination, will cast their votes for who they want to see in seventh and sixth place. The top two vote getters will be out. Does everyone understand? If so I will now leave, and the special guest will come see you all later.

All the jurors nodded in understanding, and went on about their business.

 **This is going to be an interesting day in the jury house. I'm already wondering what everyone's thinking. I'm also questioning who this mystery guest is going to be. - Genny (juror #9)**

 **I don't need anyone to convince me who to vote for. I am curious though as to what the others think about the players left in the game. - Saber (juror #10)**

Once the hour has passed, everyone got into the pool and waited in anticipation.

"Woohoo!" a mysterious voice yelled "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone turned around to see Geoff from the Canadian series "Total Drama." The jurors were happy to find out he was the guest, though one juror in particular was extremely overwhelmed with joy. He ran up to Geoff, gave him a warm embrace, and started crying.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Sorry I couldn't make it all the way. I wanted to win the dough for us."

"It's OK baby bro, you did your best. Besides, it wasn't even your fault you got out."

Some of the jurors were now connecting all the puzzle pieces together, though some were still confused.

"Wait, hold up." Valbar said perplexed "I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain then Valbar." Geoff responded "This is my baby brother, Jesse."

Everyone, except the members of All In, were flabbergasted by this revelation.

"It's true you guys. I'm Geoff's younger twin brother by four minutes. I kept this all summer long cause I didn't want it to blow up my game."

"But it did though." Geoff laughed "It's ironic isn't it."

Some of the jurors started to chuckle along with him. Valbar however, was still confused.

"I still have some more questions though. Who knew about this?"

The All In members in response raised their hands, to which Valbar questioned even more.

"Jesse, was this your strategy? To only let a certain amount of people know?"

"Hundred percent, and also to use my knowledge of challenges my brother went through to my advantage."

"What challenges in particular?"

"Remember when DJ came during the cooking challenge? He comes over to our house a lot, so I know exactly what he loves. He even showed me and Geoff how to make some of his favorite dishes. Also, I made a good bike during the racing challenge cause we made bikes all the time after Total Drama."

"Wait, what about the hail during the fear challenge?"

"We both had a traumatic experience as tweens. During a hailstorm we saw our older brother Jacob get pelted to death by it." Jesse then started to whimper. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll answer more questions later."

"He's right, guys we need to start talking about our final seven." Geoff stated as he got into the pool. "Does anyone want to start with anyone in particular?"

"Our showmance, Forsyth and Palla." Clive commented "They deserve credit for sticking to each other like that for so long."

"You know what they say." Geoff quoted "Great minds think alike."

"Sorry Geoff, but I have to disagree with that." Python disputed "It's more like opposites attract."

"Why is your quote better Python?" Clive asked

"Clive, come on now, they are our allies. You should know that he was the brains, and she was the brawn."

Genny then spoke up "I get how Forsyth was the brains, but why is Palla the brawn?"

"I'm just saying-"

"How was she the brawn?"

"She survived without her sisters for majority of the game-"

"That's not brawn though-"

"LET ME FINISH!" he yelled "She survived without her sisters, and she defeated Conrad after the military challenge."

"She means real brawn." Saber badgered

"Yeah, and judging by your look, you can't think of anything else." Genny sassed

"Ok, maybe she doesn't have brawn." Camus assured "But everything Python stated was due to her motivations."

"What do you mean by motivations Camus?" Geoff ssked

"Geoff, for me, motivations are key in picking out who moves on. We all came on this show with one goal: to win the million. Palla did not let anything stop her from throwing in the towel.

"I agree with Camus." Luthier added "Palla has had her moments in this game, and handled them really well. She, along with Forsyth, should be in the final five."

I'll tell you who doesn't deserve it though." Valbar grunted "Delthea and Mae."

"The wicked bitches of the west?" Kamui sputtered

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Valbar sassed

"Look, I honestly think they deserve to be on the island still." Genny admitted

"Same here." Leon proclaimed

Some of the jury started to gasp at what they just heard.

"Wait what!?" Jesse asked shocked

"WHY?" Saber hollered "Our alliance was trying to get rid of them for months."

"Well apparently you all didn't do that good of a job, cause look where you are now." Camus corrected

"Camus shut the *beep* up." Jesse barked "You're just saying that cause you are a fanboy of them." he then started to mock Camus "I'm Camus Young. I just LOVE Delthea and Mae. I´d do anything for them."

"Jesse you need to get your facts straight." Clive bickered "They used him, and-"

Python then jumped in "Stop defending him man, he's the reason why we're in the position that we're in right now."

"I thought you got over that?" Camus snapped

"Well maybe I haven't."

After a full minute of all the jurors breaking out into various fights, Geoff whistled to calm them all down. "Look people, this is getting way out of hand here. I am just going to ask a simple favor. If Delthea or Mae were responsible for your elimination, please raise your hand. All hands shot up except for Camus's, Kamui's, Leon's, and Genny's. "OK and if you are bitter, keep your hand up. Kamui then put his hand up, and Clive put his hand down. "OK Clive, why did you put your hand down?"

"It's not I don't agree with the fact of exposing the Royals, but it's just a strategic move to keep a minimum threat. If I was in their position, I probably would have done the same thing. I wouldn't want a five person alliance to be kept around. Sooner or later the alliance would have majority vote."

"And to us that have our hands down, we agree with Clive. We get they are evil, and played dirty, but that's what this game is about." Leon added

"Any social game like this requires you to play smart, even if it means you are getting blood on your hands." Genny replied

"Some moves they made were just unacceptable though." Valbar disputed

"Delthea could have nearly killed me, and she used my autism as a weapon my entire life!" Luthier screamed

"They caused me to scream during the killer challenge, and used me as a pawn." Valbar bellowed

"I've had a deep hatred for them all game." Saber snorted "Of course I'm going to be a bitter juror."

"Same here Saber." Kamui agreed

"She discovered the evidence of my relation to you bro."

"You still never told us what the evidence was Jesse." Camus claimed

"In my bag I have one of Geoff's lucky cowboy hats, some pictures of us with Bridgette and the wedding party-"

"Wait, you guys got married!?" Clive asked

"Yeah, I was his best man, and he also left me a good luck note."

"Guys we're digressing and getting off topic here." Geoff addressed "Now I don't want to call out names, but to any of you has Mycen even played the game?"

For a few good seconds the jurors were just looking at each other. Leon suddenly spoke up.

"Well, he has but-"

Python interrupted Leon "But he is just not playing the game like a winner should be."

"And what defines a winner Python?"

"Geoff, Mycen has made no moves and-"

"He won some pre merge challenges for the Aces. He also had an alliance with me, Camus, and Leon." Valbar clarified

"Pre merge challenges do not count as much as the ones in the merge. Also, if I can be honest with you, your little alliance did nothing." Python hissed

"Speaking of people who did nothing." Valbar countered "Your third wheel to the Lovers."

"Lukas?" Clive questioned

"No, Toby Keith." Kamui sassed

"Lukas played a good game!" Python argued

"Yeah!" Clive defended

"All he did though was hide in your shadows, and take me out using the idol." Camus remembered "That's not much at all."

"So you are all saying Lukas and Mycen played horrible games?" Geoff confirmed. Everyone stated yes except Clive and Python. Clive however, changed his mind a minute later.

"Clive? Why would you say that?" he yelped "I thought we were on the same side!"

"After what everyone said, I kind of agree with them. Just admit that you did not like their gameplay."

"The only thing I'm admitting is they didn't make as many moves as the others. The amount doesn't determine everything you know."

"Python has a point there." Geoff affirmed

"Thank you Geoff, now can we please review our last contestant, Sonya?"

"You have something to say about her too?" Genny asked

"Yeah, and I know you do as well cause you're her best friend. Anyway, Sonya didn't overplay like Mae and Delthea, but didn't underplay like Lukas and Mycen either."

"I know Sonya better than anyone in this game, so I have to agree with what you said Python." Kamui happily replied

"Sonya has used her own set of skills to win a few immunities as well." Genny commented "Using your own set of skills helps you big time in a game like this."

"It's all good skills with her unlike some people." Saber acknowledged

"Does everyone agree with what they are saying?" Geoff asked. Once everyone replied he went on. "Now that we have talked about each of the contestants, you will go to the living room to vote. You will vote in the order of your elimination. Also, since there will be a TV at the elimination area, the seven will be able to see you and hear who you vote for. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes." they all replied

"OK good, I am going to go to the living room now so I can tell the final seven what is going to happen. When I come back, Clive, you may begin the voting. Please remember to address them, and unlike my first season, vote wisely."

All the jurors laughed at his remark as he was heading inside. When Geoff was inside he turnt on the TV to find the contestants surprised he was on the other end. After they got settled down, Geoff explained what was happening. All the contestants looked worried as the voting was about to begin.

"Hi guys, first off I want to say good luck to all of you. Second, Delthea and Mae, even though you guys are why I'm here, I knew you had to do it cause of strategic gameplay. With that being said, I have to give seventh to Mycen and sixth to Lukas. I love you both, but I want a strong final five. If it means taking out a fellow Royal, then so be it."

Lukas was severely upset, and starting crying in his hands. Mycen put his hand around Lukas's shoulder for support.

"Unlike Clive, I am still not over what you did to me Mae. I have happy to get you seventh and Delthea will get sixth."

"GO DRINK ANOTHER CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!" Mae yelled at him.

"I'll let the idol do the talking for me. Lukas, hopefully lucky number seven will be my revenge. Mycen, I'm sorry, you are taking sixth for being a floater in this game."

Mycen was now feeling Lukas's pain, but did not feel like showing it.

"It's nice to see you guys again, especially you Sonya. I miss your beautiful face every single day. Now I am going to cast my votes for Delthea for seventh, and Mae for sixth. I am disgusted by how you two have played this game. I don't even know how you got this far. Your reign of terror ends now, so pack your bags. That's all I have to say, bye bye."

"Love you Kamui!" Sonya blushed "But in a friend way."

"For the fourteen years you have been in my life, you've did nothing but torture, humiliate, and bully me. It's time I stand up for myself. You deserve worse then seventh Delthea. As for you Mae, you're getting sixth cause you decided to go with her. I hope you both rot in hell."

Delthea was about to lunge at the TV, but Mae pulled her back.

"Does my screaming ring a bell to any of you guys? Cause it should since that's how I am here at jury. Delthea you are getting seventh for causing the incident, and your little sidekick Mae is sixth."

Forsyth, Palla, and Sonya were relieved that they were safe and going to the final five.

"I know how evil you two girls can be. I really want to vote you guys, but I am not going to be a bitter juror. Lukas is seventh and Mycen is sixth since you two haven't played the best games in my opinion."

The four who received votes were now looking more nervous than before since only three voters were left.

"Geoff always told me to go with my heart. Tonight my heart is as cold as ice. Mae, you exposed my secret, so you are getting seventh. Delthea you are an evil little witch, so you have my sixth place vote."

Mae flipped off Jesse as he was exited the living room.

"I'm the only female here in jury, and I want to keep it that way. Lukas is seventh and Mycen is sixth due to not having any game from what I saw."

Everyone knew where the last vote was going.

"I hate you both so much. I am proud to give Delthea seventh and Mae sixth. Also, Delthea, do you remember when you shaved Luthier's head?"

"Yes Saber." she replied annoyed

"Well I stood up for him the next day."

"What are you rambling about?"

"I shaved off my hair."

Both the players, and jury were left speechless. All In and Geoff the only exception. A few minutes went by so Geoff could get the results.

"Alright jurors, please come back into the living room cause it's time to reveal the results."

After the jurors walked in, the contestants came back on screen.

"Hello again final seven. I am about to reveal the results of the jurors votes. Before we start I want you all to know you have came so far, and you should be proud of yourselves for what you done."

"Except for Delthea and Mae." Luthier chirped out. The jurors and players started to laugh, but Geoff shushed them up.

"Moment of truth time…...the player with four votes to take seventh is….Delthea."

The jury then exploded with cheers and laughter, some more then others. After a few seconds Geoff quieted them down again.

Finally, in sixth place….with four votes is…Mae."

The jury got even more louder. Jesse and Saber started to pull out wine. Everyone started partying and drinking except for Luthier and Genny who were under age. After the TVs turned off, everyone on the island went their own separate ways. The girls all went together to go help Mae and Delthea pack. Mycen went to the mess hall to eat. Forsyth walked along the beach. Lukas stayed at the elimination area thinking to himself. They all came back together at the dock when the boat for Delthea and Mae, driven by Geoff, arrived.

"Delthea, Mae, it's time to hop on." he explained

The girls got their stuff and stepped inside. Geoff then started the boat back up again as the final five watched them disappear out in the horizon.

"You guys we did it." Palla praised

"We made final five" Forsyth smiled as he hugged Palla.

"Mind if I get in on this?" Lukas chuckled slightly.

Lukas then joined the now group hug. Mycen and Sonya looked over to see each other smiling. They gave each other a brief nod before joining in as well.


	22. Chapter 22- Five Way Prank War

Chapter 22- Five Way Prank War

Celica greeted the final five in front of a TV screen.

"Hello players. I have a little treat for you all just for making it this far."

A girl with black hair appeared on the monitor. Sonya started to cry.

"Hi Sonya, congrats on making it to the final five. I love, and miss you so much. Everyone back in NYC is rooting for you. Stay strong and fight till the end. Bye Elphie.

 **Marla, if your watching this right now, I just want you to know I love you too. I'll coming home with that million for us. - Sonya**

An older gentlemen appeared next and Mycen started to tear up as well.

"Hello Mycen, your doing great on the show. You are making me and the rest of Texas proud. See you soon, but not too soon."

 **I just got a message from my best friend of thirty years. *crying* I haven't talked to him since I came here. Thank you Alm and Celica. - Mycen**

A green haired man with glasses appeared next. Forsyth started to ball up.

"Hey son, I couldn't be more proud of you right now. I hope you come home with the million and Palla. I can't wait to meet her. Good luck these next few weeks, and keep up your studies."

 **Thank you Father for that message. I'm not going to let you down. - Forsyth**

A blonde hair lady appeared next and Lukas started to cry hard.

"Hey Luke, you are killing this competition. I hope you win the million so we can throw the best wedding ever. I just want you to know I'll always be with you in spirit, so stay strong and fight till the end. I love you so much babe."

 **Julia, I love you with all my heart. I'll make you, our families, and Boise proud. I can't wait to see you again. - Lukas**

Catria and Est appeared on the screen last. Palla started to cry.

"Hey Palla. It's Cat."

"And Est."

Wishing you good luck in the final five."

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer with you."

"But we know you'll make the family proud! Bring home the money."

 **Thanks guys, I needed that. Don't worry cause when I get home, we'll pay for our college debts. Then have a huge shopping spree, just the three of us. *giggles* - Palla**

"As you can see, you all have a reason to keep fighting for that million. Now, onto business, go meet Alm over in the woods for instructions on our next challenge."

 **I got to the final five, and it feels incredible. Based on calculations I could win this. Since the Royals have majority vote, we can easily take out Mycen and Sonya. Palla and I have a final two deal, so Lukas will take the bronze. I've have played a better game then Palla, so the jury will get runner up and I will be a MILLIONAIRE! - Forsyth**

 **After reflecting the jurors thoughts, I have been the weakest link to the Royals. I decided to change my strategy a lot, starting with this next challenge coming up. - Lukas**

 **I have to disagree with the jury. I made alliances, and played a great social game. If they want better gameplay, I can give it to them. - Mycen**

 **Catria, Est, Clair, if you guys are watching back home, please know I am going to win it for us. I am not giving up just yet. - Palla**

 **These last few days for me have been a roller coaster ride. First I lost all my allies, and then our targets were eliminated. Every moment matters in this game, and I can't let my guard down. - Sonya**

"Welcome to a classical game of "Capture the Flag" with a twist. Here is how this will work: as you all can see you all have a belt on. Each belt has five flags. Each flag has a picture of your face on it. Your goal is to take four flags with the other players, so five different face are on your belt. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what's the twist?"

"Good question Mycen." Alm complemented. "In the middle of the playing field there is a shop where Celica can give you other means of tagging players, like water guns and dodgeballs, that you can buy for gold coins scattered around the woods. Alright let's get started. You all get ten minutes to plan before attacking is allowed."

After a few minutes of planning, the Royals, Mycen, and Sonya were in position.

"Attention players: planning phase is over. Attacking is allowed…..NOW." Alm yelled into a loudspeaker.

Mycen ran towards the shop, Sonya started searching for coins, and Forsyth and Palla were sticking together until they found Lukas hiding in a bush.

"Hey guys. " Lukas called as they crouched down with him.

"Can you guys believe it? We have majority vote now!" Palla squeaked, but got shushed by Lukas as Forsyth was looking to see if Mycen or Sonya heard.

 **Maybe I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. - Palla**

"OK good, they didn't hear you. Forsyth reported "That was close, look Palla I know you are excited and we are also, but we can celebrate later?"

 **Sometimes I feel like the leader of the Royals. I hope I am not playing this role to strongly, cause that could hinder my chances of winning the game. - Forsyth**

 **Forsyth is a great boyfriend. I really love how he keeps me in check. - Palla**

 **At least for now we are out of the clear. I have to think ahead, and not behind. In order to do that we have to take a leap of faith. - Lukas**

"Look I have to tell you guys something." Lukas confessed "Eventually we are going to have to come after each others flags if we want to win immunity. Due to that, I say we tear each others flags off."

"I don't know about that man."

"He has a point Forsyth." Palla reasoned before swapping a flag with Lukas. Forsyth eventually gave in and let the two swap with him. Forsyth then tore his faced flags off to give to Palla and Lukas.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mycen appeared near the shop again. Palla then jumped out of the bush, and darted towards him.

 **What is she doing? What is she thinking? - Forsyth**

 **All that excitement** **must be going to her head. - Lukas**

He noticed her so he starting running and laying down traps. Palla was dodging them and starting to get close to him, but accidently tripped over a twig.

"Palla!" Forsyth scolded coming out of hiding. "What were you thinking?"

"You could have missed." Lukas warned.

"But I didn't miss." Palla gasped as she held up the flag.

 **I told the boys I knew what I was doing. Now I just need to get a flag from Sonya. - Palla**

"YES!" the boys cheered and high fived. In the middle of their cheering, Mycen snuck up on them, and hit them all with a flour bomb.

 **You Royals aren't the only ones who have some tricks up their sleeves. - Mycen**

"It's OK guys Sonya still-" Palla then shrieked as she was hit with another flour bomb.

 **Sorry Palla I had to do it. Also for the record, you guys aren't the only ones in an alliance. Mycen and I realize you guys have majority. - Sonya**

"I'll take Sonya obviously, and you guys spread out to cover more ground for Mycen."

"Good plan Palla." Lukas complimented "Let's meet up here after thirty minutes."

"Move out Royals." Forsyth commanded He went left, Lukas went south, and Palla went right since that was where the flour came from.

Sonya was walking around, and minding her own business, when Palla came out with a water gun.

 **I need this immunity, and I don't want her to have it, so I thought of the next best thing I could think of. - Sonya**

"Palla, wait." Sonya called.

"What Sonya? I have immunity to claim."

"Just hear me out real quick."

"Fine, you got ten seconds."

There are three boys out there, but only two of us, so let's take them out."

 **This offer is quite tempting, If I accept then I feel like I'm betraying Lukas and Forsyth. If I don't accept however, I feel like I'm betraying my female gender. - Palla**

"OK, deal." Palla sighed as she put the water gun down

"Excellent, now since you took your flags I need your help to get mine."

"But I still need yours."

"I'll let you have it AFTER help me, that way I know you aren't just going to betray me."

 **This is like taking candy from a little, crying, baby. - Sonya**

"Fine, I'll play on your terms. Now, watch this."

"Watch what?"

"Just cover your ears."

"OK, they're covered, what are you-"

Palla suddenly climbed up a tree.

"FORSYTH, LUKAS, HELP ME." Palla screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What did you do that for?" Sonya asked her as she got down.

"I'll go and hide somewhere, and you can go up into the tree. When they come you can squirt them both with my water gun."

 **I really like the way she thinks. Maybe I should take her to the end with me. - Sonya**

"Sonya, are you in position?" Palla whispered

"Yeah but when are they coming-"

"Palla!" Forsyth belted "Where are you?"

"SONYA NOW!" Palla quietly yelled

Sonya managed to spray Forsyth, and Lukas just a few seconds later when he arrived.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE BOYS! OOF!" Sonya bellowed at she got hit by two dodgeballs thrown by Lukas.

"You got Sonya?" Forsyth asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

Palla suddenly ran over to her, and snatched a flag from her belt.

"That's game everyone. Palla wins immunity." Celica declared "Please report to the confessional sometime today before bonfire, and cast your vote."

 **YAY! I made final four! Thank you Sonya for helping me, and thank you again for helping me choose my vote for Mycen tonight. - Palla**

 **Forsyth is a threat due to his smarts, so I'm voting for him. - Sonya**

 **My brain is telling me to vote for the other brain of the bunch. - Mycen**

 **It's clear as crystal that Sonya is going to be a threat based on how today's challenge went. I'm going with her as my vote. - Forsyth**

 ***crying* I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'M SO SORRY! - Lukas**

Celica was now at the elimination area facing the final five.

"You all have made it far in this game. You all should be very proud to make it to the final five. Unfortunately, one of you will not see final four. I only have four marshmallows here, and one goes to Palla for winning today's challenge. Lukas here is yours for having no votes either."

Mycen and Sonya looked saddened, but Forsyth was confident.

"Forsyth, Mycen, Sonya, you guys each have votes. One of you has two and the others only have one. The two people safe….with one vote….are…..Sonya….and….Mycen!"

"WHAT!" Forsyth and Palla screamed as Celica tossed marshmallows to Sonya and Mycen.

"There is no way he can have three votes!" Palla gasped

"Yeah." Mycen agreed "It should be me or Sonya."

Lukas just sat there crying with his face covered.

"Lukas?" Forsyth asked "Why?"

"Because the jury…they said I needed to play better. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not happy, but I totally get it man. Thanks for being honest with me."

Forsyth came into a hug with Lukas, and then blew a kiss to Palla before catching the boat to jury.

 **What the *beep* just happened. - Sonya**

 **I did not except that at all. I even had my bags packed just in case. - Mycen**

 **Why did you do that Lukas? We all could have gone to the final three together. We could have had an epic friendship finale. Now, thanks to your move, I'm starting to question if I'm even going to take you to the finale. - Palla**

 **As the old saying goes "the past is in the past." I now have to think about the future. That could either be my million dollar move, or my game suicide move. - Lukas**


	23. Chapter 23- Semi Final Nostalgia

Chapter 23- Semi Final Nostalgia

After the boat left, Lukas was sitting on the dock sighing when Palla came over and sat beside him.

"Hey Lukas."

"Hey." he sighed back

"Look, I'm not mad at you." she admitted

"But I betrayed you and Forsyth. I sent your boyfriend home."

"It would have happened eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I AM right."

"Well I'm going to sleep. Good luck in tomorrow's challenge."

"Thanks you too."

 **I'm glad that Palla was able to understand. As long as she's fine with what I did, I'll be OK knowing our friendship is still intact. - Lukas**

Lukas left, and Sonya came out to talk to Palla a minute later.

"You know sitting here all sad like this is not going to bring Forsyth back." Sonya sassed

"Yes I know, it's just I don't understand why he did that."

"Cause not everything is going to be ending in a happily ever after."

"What?"

"I'm just saying your little alliance was not going to last forever."

"I get that, but why did he have to betray us NOW? We all made a final three pact, and he broke that deal."

"Maybe because he couldn't completely trust you guys."

"He said he did though."

"Well maybe he did, but this is a GAME. People who play reality shows like this can get paranoid easily."

"Paranoid?"

"Either that or he was just using to guys to get to the finale and win."

"So he was playing us?"

"I think that's what his strategy was, yes."

Palla's face suddenly turned angry and started to huff and puff.

"Woah honey, calm down. Don't let the boys see you like this."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just calm yourself down. Go to the confessional and think things over, that always works with me."

 **Lukas or Sonya, I just don't know who to believe at this point. Both make convincing arguments. Sonya said this would help, but it doesn't. This confessional booth only makes things worse. *crying* What do I do? - Palla**

 **Slowly, and slowly, the cookie starts to crumble. I like it when my cookies are crumbled. - Sonya**

The net day, the players woke up to find four gigantic puzzle boards with missing puzzle pieces.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to the semi finals!" Alm cheered "Today's challenge will determine if you get into the finale or not. Each of you will have a giant puzzle that you must complete. There will be twenty eight pieces in total, with one piece representing each eliminated player. In order to get pieces, you must go down memory lane and complete a form of the challenges you were put through this season. At the sound of the horn you will go on top of the cliff to get Tobin's piece. On the back of each piece is the location of the next challenge. Once you get Forsyth's piece, you will come back to solve the puzzle. The first three to solve their puzzle will be in the finale. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK then, on your mark-"

 **I want a final three spot more than anything. I need to get all these challenges done fast. - Lukas**

 **The finale is so close, I can almost taste victory. I need to ace these challenges and solve this puzzle before these youngsters do. - Mycen**

"Get set-"

 **I am going to picture Catria, Est, Clair, and Forsyth in my mind so I don't give up today. This one's for you guys. - Palla**

 **The final is just around the river bend. I want to take my time and not mess up, cause slow and steady wins me the million. - Sonya**

"GO!"

The four raced to the top of the cliff as fast as they could, but Mycen got to the top first.

"Jump off the cliff and swim to the bottom"

Mycen jumped and swam down to find a yellow piece. He was quickly followed by Sonya who got blue, Palla who got green, and Lukas who got red. Everyone was all tied when they reached the Awake A Thon challenge.

"Lay still for a minute while things get poured on you"

Everyone completed that challenge easily, so they headed to the dodgeball court. Palla remembered this was where Catria was eliminated for slapping Luthier.

"Avoid three dodgeballs thrown by a world professional dodgeball team."

Sonya and Lukas got hit, but Palla and Mycen avoided all three. They went to the stage for the magic show challenge.

"Impress a group of six year olds by doing the quarter trick."

"Hi boys and girls, I'm Mycen and I'm going to show you a magic trick. Are you all excited?"

"YAAAAAAY" they screamed

"Alright I need a volunteer to-"

"YAAAAAAAAY" another group yelled

Mycen turned around to see Palla running off to the woods, and Sonya stepping onto the blue stage snickering.

 **Maybe he should have read the instructions. He had to do one simple trick, NOT take your time and do a whole show. - Sonya**

Palla raced to the woods in remembrance of Est's elimination due to Conrad's idol

"Find your colored piece which is where Conrad found the idol."

 **Oh come on! How are we supposed to do that if no one knows where the idol was? - Palla**

 **The dodgeball challenge took a while, but I am now done. All that I hope for is a smooth recovery. - Lukas**

Lukas was now approaching the six year olds as Mycen was just finishing up. Sonya now reached the woods to start her puzzle piece search. After ten minutes everyone was neck in neck searching, until Palla and Sonya worked together to search a hole in a tree. They were feeling around till Palla checked a higher spot. Palla reached in, and the pieces were now in hand. The girls hurried off together, and left the boys as they headed off to the canoe challenge.

 **If the girls were going to team up against us, then so be it. All is fair in a little gender love and war. - Lukas**

 **They leave us no choice but to initiate a gender battle. - Mycen**

"Sonya, here's our next challenge!"

"To earn three pieces for Tatiana, Silque, and Faye, carry three canoes from one side of the beach to the other."

"We have to hurry Sonya, the boys can catch up with us at any moment."

The girls were speeding through, and managed to have a two piece lead. The guys were still in the woods searching. Palla and Sonya ran to the cabins for the Hunger Games challenge. Sonya remembered this is where Luthier joined All In.

"Spear five dummies in the back"

 **Prepare to go down boys. Sonya and I will make sure one of you leaves. - Palla**

 **Girl power is going to take me and Palla to final three no problem. - Sonya**

"Mycen! I found the pieces! They're inside this tree!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah come on let's go. We can't let the girls win."

"I'm all done spearing!" Palla yelled before running off.

"Palla, wait, I only have one dummy down." Sonya hollered before missing again.

As the boys were moving the canoes, and Sonya was still spearing, Palla made it to the cooking challenge.

"Find the bag of flour Kliff forgot to put into the brownies"

 **Seriously? Another searching challenge? Sonya better get here soon. - Palla**

As Palla starting searching, the boys made up with Sonya. Like Palla, they also got the spearing done quick. Sonya was getting frustrated and throw the javelin in anger, hitting her final dummy. Everyone was now tied once again. Sonya found the flour after a few minutes of looking, however everyone else saw her snatch her piece. They took their respected piece, and headed to the fear challenge which they all completed fast.

"Pet the snake for thirty seconds."

Everyone was still neck in neck with each other when they got to the military challenge.

"Hang on the ledge wall for one minute"

Once everyone was done with that, they headed to the trust challenge where the ties would finally be broken.

"Climb up the rock wall to get the puzzle piece"

Everyone started climbing as fast as they could. Mycen got to the top first followed by Sonya, Lukas, and Palla right behind. As they reached the top they all read the eating challenge.

"In order to earn two pieces for Clair and Matilda, you must drink two full shots of blended dog food"

 **What the *beep.* Are you kidding me right now? - Lukas**

 **Eating dog food? That is so nasty. - Sonya**

 **This is worse than the eating challenge a month ago. - Mycen**

 **It's for a million bucks however, so bring it. - Palla**

The boys were barely able to joke them down. The girls also had a hard time. Eventually, everyone helped each other get through it. Once they got their pieces, they headed to the first challenge as merged teams. Palla remembered this was where Clive got his boot.

"Skydive, and land in the target zone"

There was no wind, so they finished up the challenge with little difficulty. The next one they moved onto was the torture challenge.

"Chug down a chocolate milkshake "

Once they all were done chugging, they found a note at the bottom of the cup.

"Find the key of who was supposed to be eliminated in Camus's place"

They all answered Lukas, and headed to chest thirteen. The pieces were found underneath his old chest. Everyone was tied until they hit the next challenge. Sonya remembered this was where Kamui, her best friend and first All In alliance member, was eliminated.

"Find your color garden gnome hidden in this sandbox"

Lukas dove straight in, and hit his hand hard on a gnome. It was blue however, so Sonya snatched it from him.

 **Here is a little piece of advice for you Lukas: next time, find your OWN garden gnome. - Sonya**

Palla and Mycen found theirs a few seconds later, but Lukas caught up to them while running to the bike challenge. Sonya was the first one to make it there though..

"Grab a bike, and pedal it across the island. Also you will be avoiding Jason statues to collect three pieces for Luthier, Valbar, and Leon."

As she was paddling and doding, she saw the other three hop on their bikes as well. Palla sprinted up to her.

"Good I caught up with you. We are almost there. We just have four more challenges, and the puzzle, to go."

"Yeah, and we need to keep this lead so the boys will battle it out for the third spot."

Palla and Sonya were done and collected the pieces with Lukas and Mycen not far behind. The next challenge, they all remembered, was when they exposed Jesse of his secret relation to Geoff.

"Swim a two hundred meter freestyle"

Lukas and Mycen were good swimmers, so they took the lead about halfway through the laps. It was a close race as everyone got out to face the next challenge. They all remembered this was where Genny was medically evacuated.

"To earn two pieces for Genny and Saber, escape the maze."

They all decided to stick together for this one. As soon as everyone excited, they saw the next challenge just a few feet away.

"To earn two pieces for Delthea and Mae, write down the number of votes you received from the jury on this whiteboard."

The boys wrote down four, while the girls wrote down zero.

 **This is it, it's time to face the challenge from yesterday. Also I have to face the challenge where I voted off my own alliance member. - Lukas**

 **It's just this last one, and the puzzle to go. I need to get ahead, cause I suck at puzzles. - Mycen**

 **Forsyth's task and the puzzle are all that is remaining. I need to win this for my loved ones. - Palla**

 **The victory is so close I can taste it. It's almost as yummy as the contestants tears when they lose on finale night. - Sonya**

"Collect ten coins to earn your final puzzle piece."

The players were searching left and right to find coins. Eventually they all found the coins, and darted back to the starting line to start working on the puzzle.

"Here they come Celica!" Alm squeaked

"Looks like Palla is here first followed by Lukas, Sonya, and Mycen." Celica announced.

Sonya was working on the edges, while everyone else was looking to see if certain pieces fitted together. Mycen was making some progress around the left side of his board, while Lukas was doing well on the right. This worried Palla, so she to try out Sonya's strategy. The strategy worked, as she eventually solved the puzzle first.

 **OH MY GOD! I DID IT! I MADE FINAL THREE! - Palla**

Lukas and Mycen were starting to struggle a little bit, and Sonya started to disconnect some pieces. Palla stood there praying she would get it, but then her heart started to thump as Lukas was now done.

 **Alright I got final three! I made it to the finale! WOOOHOOO! - Lukas**

"Congrats Lukas." Palla acknowledged

Thanks Palla!" Lukas giggled as he hugged her.

It was now down to Sonya and Mycen. Sonya only had a few pieces left to go, and Mycen was getting all messed up. He then started to realize his mistake, but it was to late as Sonya nailed her final piece in.

 **Final three is here at last! I told you all I'd make it here! I'm not sorry you're gone Mycen, cause I'm still in bitches! - Sonya**

"Mycen, I am so sorry." Alm remorsed "You played an excellent game, but sadly your journey here has come to an end."

"It's OK Alm, I made fourth place, and I'll decide which of you three will the million."

"That's the spirit." Celica laughed, but then turned serious "I wish you could stay with that attitude, but we need to go get your things. Say your goodbyes, and come with me. As for the final three, please stay here. Alm has to tell you guys some important information."

After saying his goodbyes, Mycen went with Celica to get his things, and catch the boat to jury. All while that was happening, Alm spoke with the final three.

"Lukas, Palla, Sonya, since you are our final three, you have made it to the finale night. Unfortunately, your time on the island is coming to an end as well. In an hour we will be going to the nearest airport to take you guys to our live finale location, Hollywood."

The players started to freak out, but Alm shushed them so he could continue.

"There on finale night, you will compete in a live challenge to determine which of you gets third place, and the last spot in our jury of fifteen. The jury will then decides the winner to this game. Do you guys understand."

The final three started to nod in understandment.

"OK then, head back to the cabins, and start packing. Also, if you would, go to the confessional to make your final thoughts before we leave."

 **In all honesty, I never thought I would have been able to make it to the finale. I had so much fun, and learnt a lot about myself as a person. Thank you Alm and Celica for giving me this amazing opportunity to compete, and a chance to meet some of my new best friends for life. - Lukas**

 **If someone told me as a kid "Palla, when you turn twenty five, you are going to be in the finale of a reality TV show. You also have a one in three chance of winning a million dollars." I would have thought you were crazy. Now that I can say "I did," it feels so surreal. I can't wait for the finale. - Palla**

 **I can tell you one thing, this game is like a family. It has it's up and downs, but in it end you wouldn't trade it for anything else. I just know I'm going to have a lot of crazy stories to tell my future generations. I can't thank anyone enough for this. But they can say "your welcome" by giving me the million dollar prize right now. - Sonya**


	24. Chapter 24- Million Dollar Destiny

Chapter 24- Million Dollar Destiny

There is a music that sounds fierce in the background. A light showing a brown eye pops onto the screen, a man's voice is then heard and echoed.

"The time has finally come."

A green eye takes the brown one off the screen and a woman's voice is heard and echoed next.

"Everything was leading to this moment."

The brown eye comes back but another woman's voice was heard and echoed.

"Now the finale is looming over me."

The eyes and voices rotate in order.

"This is why I came here."

"It's time I reap my reward."

"This is my moment."

"I made big moves."

"I played my heart out."

"I outlasted twenty nine others."

"I am not a pawn."

"I am not in the middle."

"I am not playing for second place."

The camera then zooms out to show the finalists faces.

"I am Lukas."

"I am Palla."

"I am Sonya."

"And I am going to win."

"And I am going to win."

"And I am going to win."

"Total Emblem Island."

"Total Emblem Island."

"Total… Emblem… Island."

The camera then stops the intro as a Hollywood stage and a cheering audience appear.

"Live from Hollywood, it's the Total Emblem Island finale. Here's your hosts ALLLLLM AND CEEELICA"

The audience gives a standing ovation as they both walk out together.

"Good evening everyone to those with us, and you at home as well." Alm greeted

"Tonight Lukas, Palla, and Sonya will compete in a live challenge to determine who gets third place, and later the jury of fifteen will question the final two and decide our winner. That will all be coming up shortly."

"To start off our finale we are going back in time. Less than a week ago the jury thought they had the final three picked out, and boy were they in for a surprise."

 _*5 days ago*_

The jurors were all outside doing there own things.

"So who's coming in this week?" Mae wondered. Everyone kept ignoring her as she started to say it again. "Hello? I said-"

She was interrupted by Delthea "Why even bother asking? Everyone hates us, and three Royals are in the final five. DO THE MATH."

 **I know I'm right, just you wait. Mycen or Sonya will be coming in tonight. - Delthea (juror #11)**

 **Delthea is right. She knows I need to stop asking stupid questions like that-**

Forsyth's green sneakers are shown stepping off the boat.

 **Cause Mycen or Sonya will be joining us. - Mae (juror #12)**

"CLIVE, PYTHON, I missed you guys so much that I decided to come here."

The entire jury was speechless and freaking out among themselves. Clive and Python couldn't do anything except look at each other.

 **What the hell just happened! Why is Forsyth here? - Clive (juror #1)**

 **Please tell me I'm having a hallucination right now. - Python (juror #2)**

"Palla won immunity, and Lukas betrayed us." Forsyth revealed

 **I'm still not thrilled, but I'm proud both of them are finally stepping up their games. Good play guys. - Forsyth - (juror #13)**

"I can't believe that happened to you bro." Clive remorsed

"Maybe it's not that bad." Genny explained. "With Forsyth being here this will be a very interesting finale."

"You mean semi final AND final." Saber corrected.

"But it will only make our decision harder." Mae argued

"Which will make these next few days more exciting!" Delthea countered back

 **With Forsyth here now, I'm starting to second guess what's going to happen. I just hope that the right people are in the finale. - Genny (juror #9)**

 **I'm on the edge of my seat knowing the finale is so close. I can't wait to see which of those four makes it. - Saber (juror #10)**

 _*End of jury segment*_

The audience claps as Alm and Celica stand next to a monitor with Gwen and Mycen's faces on it.

"Coming up" Alm explained "Gwen from Total Drama will bring Mycen to the jury, and she will discuss the final three with our current jury of fourteen, so stay with us."

The audience clapped as the finale went to a commercial.

"Welcome back to the finale of Total Emblem Island." Celica greeted "We just witnessed what the jurors thought as Forsyth joined them. Now let's take a look as Gwen pays them a visit to talk about the final three."

Gwen was sitting in the middle with the first seven jurors on her right, and the last six plus one empty seat on her left.

"So, for those of you who don't know, I'm Gwen. I won the first season of Total Drama and was a juror in season two, so I know what it's like to be in your shoes. Today I'm here to talk with you about the final three. Before we do that though, we need to find out who the final three are. Does anyone have any guesses on the juror joining you guys today?

"Since I came in yesterday, it can pretty much be any of them." Forsyth commented

All the jurors were nodding in agreement until Genny spoke up.

"The others are probably now starting to realize Lukas is a threat, so they might try to get him out."

"Our girl Sonya has been a threat the whole game. It might be her." Kamui guessed "But then again I hope it not."

"Palla possibly." Mae thought "She's had her moments here and there."

"To me, Palla and Mycen are our wildcards." Delthea deducted "Both of them are unpredictable."

The jury started to mumble again but Gwen shushed them up.

"So it seems we have many opinions here, but let's see who's right. Juror fourteen, come on out."

They all looked behind Gwen to find Mycen walking up to them. Everyone started to flip out as he started to hug his former competition. After getting everyone he sat next to Forsyth and things started to calm down.

"So Mycen" Gwen asked "Tell us, what happened?"

"After Forsyth left it was a sudden death puzzle solving challenge."

"Not very good at puzzles then huh?"

"Yeah Gwen, I'm not."

Everyone started to crack up a little as Gwen continued.

"So NOW let's talk final three. Mycen I'll start with you. Lukas was a close ally of yours these past few challenges. Do you honestly think he deserved his spot here in the finale?"

"This is coming of a game perspective, he laid under the radar for a little-"

"A little?" Camus remarked "Mycen-"

"Let me finish, but in the end he made moves when he had to."

"Like how he did to me and Camus?" Forsyth questioned

"Exactly."

"Are you only saying that cause he your ally?" Mae asked

"Mae, I said this was coming from a game perspective."

"I think you need to sharpen your listening skills." Forsyth sassed

"I think you should shut up." Mae sassed back

"Forsyth, you and Palla were so close this whole game, and Kamui so were you and Sonya. Does this have any factor in your votes?"

"Good question Gwen." Kamui complimented "Sonya is going to get my vote because of how she's played."

"No, I don't believe that." Delthea scoffed "You are only saying that because of a little alliance, and Forsyth before you even start talking, I know you are going to go on and on about how Palla was so good at the game."

"As much as I hate her" Luthier chimed in "I have to agree. It's not about alliances, it's how you've played the overall game. Those three outlasted all of us, and have an equal reason of winning."

"As Geoff said to me before I came in this game: A key component is socially getting along with your competition." Jesse stated

"Wait Jesse, what does your brother's advice have to do with any of this?" Gwen asked

"Because he said a key component. Like the siblings said, alliances are not the only factor to win a game like this."

"Palla and Sonya each had there respected alliances and immunity wins as well." Python stated "We need to take those into consideration."

"But so did Lukas." Clive commented

"This to me is anyone's game." Leon noted

"We will just have to see how the final three challenge goes." Valbar pointed out

The jurors started mumbleming again until Gwen shushed them again.

"There is still a lot to talk about and a lot of game to be played. The live finale is in a few days. You will all be able to witness the live challenge, and ask questions to the final two, before you each make your overall million dollar decision. I hope I've been able to help out a little bit."

The jurors started to applaud as the audience starts to join in with a camera cutting to Celica. She is standing beside a monitor with the final three on it.

"Coming up Lukas, Palla, and Sonya will compete in a live challenge that was created by our past contestants. Please stay with us and don't go anywhere."

After commercial, the camera went back to Alm. On stage next to him were eighteen chairs. Fifteen were on his left, and three were on his right.

"Welcome back to the finale." Alm greeted "Before we bring our final three out here, let's first welcome back two groups of people. The first group consists of the fifteen that were eliminated during the team portion of the game. Sadly, they didn't have what it took to make it to the jury and merge phase. They are sitting out in the first row of seats in the audience. Please say hello to: Tobin, Nomah, Catria, Deen, Est, Tatiana, Silque, Faye, Boey, Kliff, Atlas, Conrad, Gray, Clair, and Matilda."

After the applause Alm went on.

"Our second group consists of the fourteen current jury members that are backstage. I will introduce them one at a time, like I did with the others. They will each sit in the chair assigned to them by number. Please help me welcome-"

"Clive."

"Python."

"Camus."

"Kamui."

"Luthier."

"Valbar."

"Leon."

"Jesse."

"Genny."

"Saber."

"Delthea."

"Mae."

"Forsyth."

"And our most recent juror, Mycen."

After Mycen sat down next to Forsyth, Celica then joined Alm and the jurors on stage.

"Lets now introduce our three finalists. Make some noise for Lukas."

The audience stood up as he walked out. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. After he sat down on the leftmost chair Celica spoke again.

"Palla."

Palla came out in a sparkling white dress. She wanted to run off stage to hug her sisters, but couldn't. Instead she sat next to Lukas in the middle chair.

"And Sonya."

Sonya presented herself in a sparkly purple dress that matched her hair. She sat down on the rightmost chair next to Palla. The audience then sat back down as Celica continued.

"Hello final three, it's great to see you all again. Are you ready for the live challenge?"

"Yes!"

"Great then let's get started."

Celica then went backstage, and she pulled out a wheel and pointer. All the former contestants faces were on the outside going clockwise in the order they were eliminated.

"Here's how this will work: Lukas, Palla, then Sonya will spin the wheel to land on a contestant. The contestant you land on will determine a dare you have to do. You can either take the dare yourself and win a freebie, or pass it to force an opponent to take that dare even if they have a freebie. If you refuse a dare you will automatically receive third place, and take the final spot on our jury. Do you guys understand?"

"Yes!"

"OK then, Lukas let's get started."

He spun the pointer till it landed on Kamui. Kamui walked up to a microphone to give his dare.

"Lukas,I'm shocked you landed on me. So, I want you to shock yourself with an electric eel."

The audience started to laugh.

"Fine, give it here."

Kamui reached for Lukas's hand. Lukas slowly touched the eel till he jumped and started to scream. The audience clapped as Palla went up to the wheel. She spun and it landed on Mycen.

"Palla, everyone needs to cool down a little, until your next turn sit in this ice water bath."

Palla then got in as Sonya stepped up. The pointer then spun a little till it landed on Est.

"Sis I so proud of you keep hanging in there. Anyway my dare is to apologize for a mistake you made during your game."

"I think I know someone who would LOVE to apologize for his betrayals, Lukas."

"I'm not apologizing for anything Palla. I'm proud of my actions. I want to use a freebie."

"You can't use freebies when you get dared by an opponent Lukas." Celica reminded

"Fine, I'm sorry for betraying you guys. I hope we can be friends outside of this."

Lukas then walked to the wheel and his freebie on Clair's "Eat a cockroach." Palla used hers on Gray"s "Cinnamon Challenge." Sonya was up and spun on Leon.

"I know you are going to love this one: Kiss Valbar on the mouth."

"Hey Valbar, I know Lukas here would love to kiss you."

The audience was full of cheers and "oh's" as Lukas walked up to Valbar and pecked his lips on the fellow man. Sonya was standing there smirking and Palla sat in shock. After Lukas finished he walked up to the wheel again, barely landing on Genny and missing Jesse.

"This one is the classic Heather: Have your head shaved."

Lukas winked at Palla and she winked back. Sonya noticed this, and looked scared.

"Hey Sonya, I want some revenge, and your purple hair on the floor."

"Will I still have some hair left?"

"Yeah, I'm giving you a buzz. You're hair will be really thin, and layered-"

"I get it." Sonya sassed "Just do it already."

After she was done, Palla went up and spun the wheel. Delthea was up to present her dare.

"Pull a lever to release your loved one into a tank of alligators."

The audience gasped as a curtain opened to reveal three women sitting on top of a tank. Palla pointed at Lukas, then the lever. She was starting to relieve herself knowing she passed the dare onto him. Lukas however, didn't even hesitate as his hand was approaching the lever. The audience, jury, and his girlfriend Julia, started to scream in anger and terror. He then stood there for a minute as he was weighing his options. Ultimately he took his hand of the lever, and decided to sit with jury. Sonya and Palla hugged each other tightly as Alm started to speak.

"OK then, Sonya and Palla, you guys are our final two. Lukas, you played a great game, and just for making it to the finale, you are going home with ten thousand dollars!"

The audience started to applaud as Sonya and Palla sat back down and the jurors congratulated Lukas on his prize.

"Thanks for the money Alm. Also, I'm sorry Julia for not choosing to decline the dare in the first place. I just wanted to million dollars."

"You could have killed your girlfriend!" Camus yelled

The jury then started to yell at Lukas. Alm tried to shush them, but instead he made the camera cut to Celica backstage.

"Coming up, the jury will question Sonya and Palla. Then, they will cast their votes for our first ever million dollar winner."

"Welcome back to the finale." Alm greeted "Lukas just became the final member of our jury, leaving Sonya and Palla as our final two. Now, all fifteen jurors will have the chance to ask a question to either finalist which can help decide their vote. Are you all ready?"

"Yes."

"OK then Clive, start us off."

The audience applauded as he walked up to the microphone on center stage.

"Ok Sonya, as you know by now, I was in an alliance with Palla. Why should I vote for you to win over her?"

"I made sure to ally myself with people I could trust. Social game was my main strategy coming into this. I also had to win a few immunities, and make final two deals with some of my fellow players."

"Thank you Clive. Python your question?"

"Palla, your two sisters were eliminated early on in the game. How did you change your game play after their eliminations?"

"I made sure to find the find the right allies who would help me in this game, with the Royals being some of them. I also had to avenge my sisters by playing a direct role in Conrad's elimination."

"Camus you're up."

"Sonya, many people consider you to be bold and sassy. Was this your strategy?"

"Not at all. I just knew in order to make it to the end I had to be myself, and also keep certain people at a distance."

"Thank you Camus, Kamui it's your turn."

"Sonya, you made a few moves in the game, but what was your best one overall?"

"I'm proud of making my way through challenges with immunity wins. I also love how I played the game socially."

"Luthier, it's your turn to ask."

"Palla, in your opinion, what was your biggest flaw throughout the game?"

"To be honest, I can't think of any flaws in particular. I'm highly optimistic, and see everything as a way to improve myself."

"Valbar."

"Sonya, if you could change one thing about your game, what would it be?"

"I would not change anything, I loved how I played my game and have no regrets."

"Leon."

"Palla, same question to you what would you change about your game?"

"I would have gotten Conrad out earlier so I could keep my sisters in the game."

"Jesse."

"Sonya, which Total Drama contestant do you relate to game play wise?"

"In my opinion I would chose Heather. Like me, she is full of sass and brains."

"Genny if you would."

"Palla, why did you chose to ally with the Royals and how did that decision affect your overall game play?"

"After my sisters were sent home, I knew I had to build social relationships. In a game like this, you need to find close people you trust and can play the game with."

"Saber."

"Palla, what makes your game play different than Sonya's?"

"Honestly, our game plays were very similar, but I was allied with the Royals, and she was with you and Jesse."

"Delthea."

"Palla, why do you believe you did not receive any elimination votes from the jury?"

"I was playing the game better than some people and none of the jury had any of my enemies."

"Mae."

"Sonya same question from Delthea. Why did you not get any votes that night?"

"I'll give Palla's answer. You and Delthea were hated, and I wasn't."

"Forsyth."

"Sonya, why should I vote for you over my girl?"

"To be honest, I don't really have an answer to that one."

"Mycen."

Sonya, why did you ally with me so late in the game?"

"The Royals simply had majority, and we were in the outs. All my allies got the boot, so I had to turn to you."

"Lukas, you were just eliminated, but I will still allow to ask a question."

"Sonya, why did you chose me to take those dares?"

"I know you were my biggest competition, so I wanted to get you out. Palla however, beat me to it with the alligators."

"Thank you jury and to Sonya and Palla for answering those really tough questions. Coming up the jurors will vote, and later the winner will be crowned. Stay with us."

Celica was standing on the center of the stage next to a circular device with gears and holes inside of it.

"Welcome back." Celica greeted "It is time to for the jury to vote. Here is how the voting will work. Each hole has a jurors name written on the outside. Each juror has two green poker chips, one says Sonya, and the other says Palla. One at a time, each juror will place a chip face down in your hole for the person you want to win. We want it face down so the other jurors don't know who voted for who. The gears will rotate clockwise once a juror has voted so you don't have to move the device automatically to place a chip. Do you guys understand?"

"Yes."

"OK, and remember to place the chip for the person you want to win. Clive you are up first, so let the voting begin."

The audience applauded the lights dimmed. Clive got up, walked to the voting booth, and stopped for a minute when he got there.

"I didn't think a Royal would make it to the end. I'm so proud of you for showing everyone that our alliance can kick ass."

The audience applauded as Clive put his chip in. The gears on the device turned one hole left so Python's name was the closest to him during his vote.

"This is hard for me because of two reasons. The first being I have two deserving winners to choose from, and second you both played amazing games."

Camus was up now to vote.

"My vote reflects upon the most deserving player to sit in your positions."

Kamui was the next person up.

"Congratulations you guys. I never expected for the million dollars to go to one of you. I'm just messing after my elimination I did expect it."

The audience laughed as Luthier, juror five, was next to follow.

"I think you both have played your hearts out, but to me one of you slightly played a little bit better."

Valbar was now up.

"This was a tough game, but somehow you guys stuck it out. Well done to the both of you."

Leon was up after Valbar.

"Both of you were so alike in your games. I wish I could vote for both of you. Sadly, there can only be one winner."

Jesse followed suit.

"As Geoff once said "Play every day like it's your last." I know that is what both of you did. My vote is for the person who took more risks, and used their opportunities to their fullest advantage."

Genny was after Jesse.

"I wish I could be in your shoes, but due to my allergy I had to leave the game. At least I am able to vote for the best player of Total Emblem Island."

Saber was up now.

"Both of you had your fair share of time in the spotlight, but my vote goes to the person who's light shined the brightest."

Delthea was up now.

"I wish I did not have to vote because this girl got so robbed. I deserve to be in your positions and win that million. My vote is for the one who is the least annoying. That's the nicest you'll get out of me"

Unlike when the others finished Delthea got booed by the crowd, and even harder when she flipped them off. Mae procceded Delthea.

"Unlike Delthea, I will be the bigger person and say congratulations to you both."

The audience started to applaud again as Forsyth went after Mae.

"This is so tough to choose. Wait, what am I saying? I bet everyone can see my vote coming. To the person I am not voting for I am so sorry. You don't deserve second place either."

Mycen was up next.

"You guys are both deserving to win this season but my vote goes to who had the best strategy throughout the entire game."

Lukas was the last one to vote.

"I know I've been in jury for a short time, but I know who I want to win. Best of luck you guys."

The audience applauded he went back to his seat.

"With Lukas casting the final vote, this season is now complete. Up next Alm and I will reveal the winner of the million dollars. So don't go anywhere."

"Welcome back! The jury has just cast their votes for either Sonya or Palla. The winner gets one million dollars and the runner up, one hundred thousand dollars. Audience, after I reveal a vote, feel free to clap if you want. Sonya, Palla, remember if you hear your name, that's a GOOD thing. You need eight votes to win, here we go."

The audience took a brief applause, but paused in suspense as the two girls nervously held each other's hands.

"Clive...has voted for…..Palla."

"Python… has voted for….Palla."

Palla and Sonya weren't surprised by either of their decisions.

"Camus… has voted for….Sonya."

Sonya's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Kamui... has voted for….Sonya."

No one was surprised by that vote.

"Luthier... has voted for….Sonya."

Sonya was starting to breathe easier knowing she took the lead.

"Valbar…has voted for….Palla."

It was all tied up with three votes each.

"Leon...has voted for….Sonya."

Sonya thanked him under her breath.

"Jesse...has voted for….Sonya."

Sonya barely managed to hold in a laugh.

"Genny… has voted for…..Sonya."

Saber...has voted for….Sonya"

Palla was now scared knowing Sonya was one vote away from the million. Sonya however, was on the edge of her seat. They both were wondering how these next votes were going to play out.

"Delthea,,,has voted for…..Palla."

"Mae...has voted for…..Palla."

Palla was filled with relief knowing she still had a chance to win.

"Forsyth...has voted for…..Palla"

Palla was starting to look relaxed again. Her scared state didn't go away completely away, as she didn't know where Mycen stood.

Mycen...has voted for…CONGRATULATIONS SONYA! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL EMBLEM ISLAND!"

The audience erupted in applause. Sonya's face turned red as she held her hands over her mouth while crying happy tears. Palla reached over to hug her after she was done. Kamui and Genny ran over to Sonya to congratulate her. Catria and Est came up to see reunite with Palla, and the other cast members joined them on stage. Golden confetti then shot out of two cannons, and the cameras cut to Alm and Celica.

"Well, there you have it folks, Sonya the winner of this season and the million dollar prize. Coming up we will have a little chat with Sonya and Palla. We also have a special announcement to share with you all, so stay with us."

"Welcome back." Celica greeted. "Sonya has just learned she won this season. So I have to ask you, how does it feel to be a million dollars richer?"

"Oh my God Celica, you don't know how many emotions are running through my head right now. Palla is such a great competitor and deserves it just as much as I do, but now me and my sister Marla can finally settle down in our own homes. We don't have to pay rent anymore!"

The audience applauded as she wiped her tears.

"You played a great game Sonya, and Palla I want to ask you about your thoughts on taking runner up. How do you feel?"

"You know Celica it may not be a million, but it's still A LOT of money. I can still pay off my college debts, as well as my sisters, and have a fun shopping spree."

"Well congratulations to you both. Now, we still have some business to take care of. We still don't know who Lukas has voted for. So Lukas? Where is he? Oh, there he is. Lukas, we all want to know. Who did you vote for?"

"Sonya, you played the game so well, but I had to stick with my alliance. I chose to vote for Palla."

"So that means Sonya has won by one vote. Now, while you take that in, I have some great news for all of you that competed this season."

The audience then started to listen in curiosity.

This season has been one of the highest viewing reality TV shows in history. So, we are giving you all another chance to compete for the million…...in our second season."

The cast members were all looking excited as the audience clapped for them.

"However, there is a catch like always. Only half of you will qualify to compete. Here is how this works. You all will go down to the basement. Down there are sixteen black cases that look identical to the one Sonya just received with her money. Once you find a case, come back up and hit this button. The sixteen who are successful will be the ones who compete in season two." Celica explained

"Sonya, let us take your case so you don't try to cheat." Alm added

Sonya reluctantly let him have the case, as the audience laughed at his remark.

"Are you all ready?" Celica asked

"Yes!"

"GO!" Alm yelled

The audience was applauding as they all ran backstage and down the stairs. Majority have found cases, however they were fighting others to retrieve them. Palla was the only one able to avoid all the fights, and was the first one back. Luthier grabbed a case, but Delthea knocked it out of his hands. Sonya and Genny noticed this, and stole the case from her. Genny decided to stay behind, as Sonya went up to qualify. Genny then came up a minute later after taking a case from Mae. Sonya and Genny started to hug each other, but stopped as they noticed that Delthea and Mae qualified as well. Jesse was next to come back with a case followed by Saber, who was fighting with Kamui for the seventh spot. As Kamui went down to search again, Gray and Mycen came up. They were followed by Forsyth and then Silque, how were holding Python and Faye off. The remaining contestants in the basement started to panic, as there were only five spots left. Clair and Kamui were next to bring the cases. Tobin and Nomah were on the stage about to press the button, only to be tackled by Conrad and Matilda. Tobin and Nomah lost the cases to them and went down in a hurry to search again. Only one spot was left. The audience and fifteen qualifiers could hear footsteps running up. Anticipation was on everyone's faces when they saw Lukas and Luthier duking it out. Both were not letting go, until Clive came up and knocked it from their hands. The three guys were trying to catch the case, but Lukas barely caught it with the handle with his fingers. Lukas made a sigh of relief as he claimed the last spot.

"Well here they are, our season two contestants: Clair, Conrad, Delthea, Forsyth, Genny, Gray, Jesse, Kamui, Lukas, Mae, Matilda, Mycen, Palla, Saber, Silque, and Sonya." Alm took a brief pause and continued. "This was an amazing finale. Thank you all so much for giving your time to tune in. Please stay tuned for next season coming out in a few months. Until then we are Alm."

"And Celica."

"Saying good night America!"

The audience continued clapping as the non qualifying contestants started as come back up to the stage to congratulate those who made the cut for next season.


End file.
